Out of the Sky, Into My Hands
by Writer Of The Light
Summary: Anpanai, like Goku, is a Saiyan that fell out of the sky in a spaceship. For three years of her life she stays with Goku and friends, eventually becoming a Super Saiyan. But when she leaves for a life of adventure, she comes home to the shock of her life.
1. Take 'Em By Surprise

**Hi guys! It's me again. I've been having writer's block on the other story, so I'm gonna stop for a little while. But...I do have another story to entertain you folks! Yeah, it's gonna be pretty long, and this topic has been so overused. But with this story, I want you to believe you've never heard this topic before. Because everybody writes in their own way, having its own little distinction that makes it, you know, POP! The new character's name is Anpana, a pun off the Japanese dessert because she's so sweet. I want you to become part of the story, to believe the story. I'll do whatever I can to ensure this. Plus, I hate those stories where the new, introduced character has a normal name like Taylor or Gabriella. I spit in your direction!**

**BUT.**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU...**

**Out of the Sky; Into My Hands**

Chapter 1:

Vegeta looked at the sky and huffed. Perfect again. He'd been hoping for a rainy day so that he could train with distraction. This would make it harder for him to concentrate, therefore heightening his senses. But then again, Nokiar, the planet he had just conquered, was pretty unpredictable in terms of weather. His comrade Nappa, who usually wasn't so quick to catch on, had actually been the first to comment on this.

This planet was not the first on the long list of planets he was destroying while getting to his final destination: Earth. His fellow Saiyan fighter Raditz had been killed by a half-breed mutt, and a Namekian. Pathetic. A light breeze passed him, and he sniffed. He surveyed his work: destruction of the whole Nokiar race, along with its thriving animals and beautiful buildings. Even the vegetation had not been spared. It was now a barren wasteland; perfect for selling.

"Come, Nappa," he called to his partner, who was busying himself torturing the last few survivors to death. "We have work to do."

Nappa joined him as their spaceships floated down from above. "Final destination?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Vegeta answered, "look out, Earth. Here we come."

Riding in that blasted capsule had almost driven Vegeta to the point of insanity.

All the time there was nothing to look at besides pathetic passing planets and stars. The cramped space made it impossible to train. Luckily, though, before he lost it, he saw a huge, blue sphere with green continents scattered on it. Vegeta smirked. Perfect. Earth.

He was going to take the whole planet by surprise, Vegeta-style.

And they would never know what hit them.


	2. Things Heat Up

Chapter 2:

Vegeta's capsule landed with a resounding _CRASH_, which startled many of the people who had been in the area. They all stared, their mouths unconsciously hanging open, their handbags and purses slowly but surely slipping out of their hands. Vegeta and Nappa exited their capsules dramatically, slowly rising up and above the citizens.

_Absolutely pathetic_, Vegeta judged with a gradual scowl on his face. He would do them a favor and save them the humiliation of possibly being the weakest race in the universe.

He destroyed them.

Vegeta clicked his scouter, finding some unusually large power levels not too far away. "Come, Nappa," he said to his partner. "Why don't we test out Earth's finest forces?"

His comrade smirked (I will never use the term "friend" because Vegeta freaking destroys him for Dende's sake).

The two aliens blasted off on a rampage of destruction. Vegeta grinned evilly to himself. He wouldn't even give them the honor of fighting him. He'd just use his Saibamen, a much easier way. Oh, the money he'd get for selling this planet! It was huge! Plus he could use the dragon balls to his own benefit. Everything was going according to plan.

Ah. It was good to be evil.

He caught sight of three fighters below him; one a mangy half-breed, another a bald midget, and the last a Namekian. They wouldn't be a problem for the mighty Saiyan Prince. But to spare the humiliation, he'd use his Saibamen.

He and his partner landed in front of them, and they quickly took on stances of defense. He examined their power levels. Puny.

"Where is the one called Kakarott?" he demanded. "Bring him now. I wish only to fight a full Saiyan."

"My dad isn't here now," said the half-breed. "But when he comes he'll kick your butt!" The child rushed at him, trying to kick him. Vegeta blocked easily. _Impudent brat, _he thought. _Time for a little school lesson._

He threw the child back but before he go after him the Namekian rushed in front of him. "You're not going anywhere."

Vegeta punched him out of the way and the green creature fell to the ground, wincing. "Piccolo!" the little boy cried.

"Nappa," Vegeta ordered. "Take over. I will get the Saibamen ready."

"Yes, sir," Nappa answered, and Vegeta, ignoring what was going on. He pulled a vile out of his nonexistent pocket. It was filled with a horrible-smelling green substance. He poured a couple drops onto the ground and waited.

Not long after, a few disgusting, sickening, fungus, covered beasts rose out of the ground. His nose wrinkled a little, but they would do the job.

He sat back and watched as the Saibamen tore the fighters apart. In the end, the Namekian was dead, the bandit fool was dead, the three-eyed freak was dead, and the only two left were the half-breed (who was quivering in fear) and the midget (who was nearly unconscious).

He walked over to them to finish them.

But suddenly they were gone. In their place stood a man with black spiky hair and black eyes. He was taller than Vegeta (much to his annoyance) and he looked pissed.

"You will pay for your actions," he growled.

"Daddy!" the little boy cried.

"Finally," Vegeta smirked. "You choose to show yourself."

"That a challenge?" asked Kakarott.

"You bet it is," Vegeta answered cockily.

"Gohan, Krillin," Kakarott addressed the other two. "Get home. And Gohan. I promise I'll take you fishing when it's all over. OK?"

Vegeta sniffed as the two left. "You talk like you might survive."

"Maybe I will," Kakarott said, fixing his glare on his opponent.

"But," Vegeta said, "Since I don't deem you a worthy opponent of me right now, I'll have you fight my underling, Nappa."

Nappa bristled at the word, "underling".

Vegeta watched as Kakarott powered up. "W-what?" he said. "Unbelievable. A low class warrior like yourself! Explain at once!"

Kakarott smirked. That really set off Vegeta's timer. "Nappa!" he roared. "Destroy him!"

Nappa rushed at him, but for some reason he was being senselessly beaten by the amateur. "WHAT?" Vegeta raged. "HOW CAN THIS BE?"

He checked his scouter (get ready for everyone's favorite line...) "It's-it's...It's over nine-THOUSAAAAAAAND!"

"Vegeta...help me up, please," Nappa called to his partner. "I can beat him."

Vegeta stood over him. "Oh, I'll help you, all right."

And Nappa was blasted into oblivion.

"Now," Vegeta seethed. "It's just you and me."

"Hmph," Kakarott scowled.

The battle had only just begun.


	3. Anpanai

Chapter 3:

Vegeta and his opponent stood facing each other on two tall plateaus. It was a face off. Each wanted to see who would attack first. They were tense; ready. A light breeze blew past, momentarily lifting their hair. But they never let it distract them. Not even for an instant.

Not even when a minuscule-sized capsule crashed right between them.

It was small, so it didn't cause much damage.

And in it, below the two fighting warriors was a little baby girl. A Saiyan little baby girl.

Born for fighting.

Vegeta wiped blood off his lip. He growled. Nobody had ever given him such a challenge before. Nobody. He roared as he rushed at Kakarott.

And suddenly his opponent yelled, "Kaio-ken!" And in a flash Vegeta was being pummeled by a low class warrior. He made up for it, though, with a punch and a kick to his stomach, sending Kakarott flying back. Vegeta made a rush for him and Kakarott blocked. And that very hit sent a shockwave throughout the whole area, disturbing the baby girl from her sleep.

She yawned, her mouth making a perfect "O", and opened huge anthracite eyes. A huge power lay dormant in this child. A power nobody could ever imagine. A power that could be used for good or for evil. And above her, even though they didn't know it, her fate would be decided.

Kakarott or Vegeta.

Good or evil.

Life or Death.

She stuck a small thumb in her mouth and began to suck on it contentedly, closing her eyes, oblivious to the fact that it all came down to this. Her fate and the world's fate.

A blast came hurtling towards Vegeta, and he put his arms up in front of his face to try and protect himself. "Give it up Vegeta!" Kakarott yelled, putting more power into his blast.

"Never!" Vegeta yelled back, slowly being forced backwards by the blast. He grunted and tried to move forward.

"This is it!" Kakarott yelled, throwing forth his last bit of energy.

Vegeta's screams were swallowed by the impact of the blast.

Kakarott fell to the ground. And the baby's life was a a steady balance; fifty-fifty. She could be found be Vegeta or Kakarott.

Kakarott's friends rushed to him. "Goku!" Krillin yelled. "You defeated him! You—huh?" The friends' reunion was interrupted when they saw what Krillin was looking at. It was a small Saiyan capsule, even smaller than Vegeta's. They ignored Vegeta's prone body falling to the ground.

Gohan cried, "It's another one!"

"But wait," Goku ordered. "Nobody's coming out."

Gohan stepped closer to examine it. "It's smaller than the others," he said dumbly. He was just stalling so he wouldn't have to go near the ship.

"We know," Krillin said impatiently. "But who's inside?"

Mustering up all his courage, Gohan stepped closed.

Nothing happened.

He stepped closer and closer, his feet making tiny little _piff-piff, piff-piffs _on the ground as he tiptoed. Once he got close enough, he reached out a trembling hand to touch it. And it opened.

Gohan jumped back about fifty feet and the girliest scream ever heard from a boy filled the air.

But.

Nobody came out.

"Eh?" wondered Krillin. "You think they died during the trip?"

"That'd be morbid," Gohan told him.

"What just went on here was way past morbid," Krillin told him. Nobody noticed Vegeta slowly making his way to his ship.

Mustering up his courage once again, Gohan scampered up to the pod and looked inside and saw a beautiful, just _beautiful_ baby girl. Her dark hair was piled up into two wild buns on the sides of her head. Much to his shock she was wearing Saiyan armor! And a small tail was wrapped around her waist. "It's a baby!" Gohan announced. "A baby girl!"

"What?" Krillin demanded, running over. Sure enough, a baby girl blinked up at him.

Krillin tenderly reached into the pod and picked the baby up, and the child allowed him to without complaint. "Wow," Krillin said, blinking. "She's adorable."

"Let me see," Goku said just as a helicopter landed. None other than Chi-Chi rushed out, completely ignoring the fact that her husband was now ALIVE AGAIN. She leapt over him as he cringed and raced towards Gohan, who she picked up and cradled in her arms like a baby.

"Oh, Gohan," she cried. "Why?"

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Why did you have to do it? Why?"

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Oh, my poor, sweet baby!"

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Mama's here n-"

"MOM!"

Chi-Chi finally acknowledged her son. "You're alive?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...uh...well, you're going to have to get right back to your studies, young man, and—Krillin! What are you doing?"

"Oh—uh," Krillin stuttered.

"THAT IS NO WAY TO HOLD A BABY!" In a flash the woman had the baby in her arms, cradling her.

"Where did the baby come from?" asked Bulma, stepping out.

"That's the thing," Krillin said. "We found her in a pod. I think she's a Saiyan."

"Yeah," Bulma said. "She has a tail." she examined her closely. "But I've never seen clothes like these before."

"Actually," Goku said, "I saw 'em on Vegeta. I think they were, like, Saiyan armor or something."

"Really?" Bulma inquired. She took the baby from Chi-Chi. "She sure is pretty." The child giggled, a sweet sound coming from her lips.

"And sweet," Chi-Chi commented. "I know! Let's name her Anpanai! You know, like the dessert? Because she's so sweet!"

"Anpanai," Gohan tested the sound on his tongue. "I like it."

"Sounds nice," Goku said, smiling. But nobody answered, for they could only stare in awe and sheer horror as Vegeta's pod blasted away.

"I'll be back, Earthlings," Vegeta mumbled before falling unconscious.


	4. Anpanai and ChiChi

Chapter 4:

One-year-old Anpanai lay on her stomach, her hands underneath her chin, her tail wrapped around her waist, her big eyes observing the little ants that crawled around before her. Her little legs swung back and forth. She wondered when "big bwotha Go-nii-chan" would come back from the far-away "Pwanet". A fairly large butterfly landed on her nose, and she giggled, causing the butterfly to flitter away.

"Wait, Bu-flee!" Anpanai rose into the air and flew after the little creature. "Bu-flee, come back!" She laughed happily as she chased after the now quite terrified butterfly.

Chi-Chi, her adoptive mother, sighed happily as she watched the little girl play. This was how she had expected her family to turn out, but instead they turned out like barbarians.

Little Anpanai's hair was in buns, like it usually was, but when let down it went to her waist in curly spikes. Chi-chi could honestly say it was torture trying to get Anpanai's hair ready in the morning. Anpanai was wearing a little white T-shirt and pink shorts, and although she hadn't had any training yet, she was quite strong. And fast. She could defend herself when she needed to, and Chi-Chi wanted to keep it just like that.

But her husband wouldn't allow it of course, she knew. So she may as well enjoy it while it lasted. She saw poor Anpanai get herself all tangled up in a tree branch. "Bu-flee!" she cried as the grateful butterfly zoomed out of reach. Anpanai began to cry. "Mama!" she wailed. "Shtuck. Shtuck. Mama! Shtuck."

"Oh, dear, not again," Chi-Chi sighed. "I'm coming, Anpanai!"

"Shtuck!"

Chi-Chi gracefully bounded along the grass to the tree. "There we go, Anpanai," she said picking the child out of the tree like an apple. _Except that kids don't grow on trees,_ Chi-Chi thought wryly as she held the toddler in her arms, comforting her.

Anpanai popped her tail in her mouth and began to suck on it contentedly. _Maybe she can keep the tail_, thought Chi-Chi. _Makes a good pacifier. _

"Come on, Anpanai," she said kindly. "Mama's going to go make yummies. Do you want yummies?"

"Yummies!" Anpanai squealed joyfully. Chi-Chi smiled. She didn't seem like a full-blooded Saiyan at all. But then again, neither did Goku. She set Anpanai down and toddler followed mother into the kitchen of their peaceful little home.

"Okay," Chi-Chi said, pulling out two heads of lettuce. "How many heads of lettuce are in my hands, Ani-pie?"

Anpanai stared at the lettuce for a couple of moments before announcing proudly, "Two!"

"Good, Ani-pie." Chi-Chi pulled out a large _Kabocha._ (A/N: Kabocha is a Japanese vegetable much like the pumpkin.) "Now if I cut this _Kabocha_ three times and I pick one piece up, how much will I have in my hand?"

Anpanai paused to ponder this profound question. "Um...One fird!"

"Good girl, Ani-pie!"

This continued with all of the ingredients until they had all of them out. Chi-Chi cut the vegetables and seasoned the meat and soon had it all in a broth.

"Can I stir, Mommy?" Anpanai pleaded. "Please?" The smell of the broth wafted to her nose and kissed her senses.

"But how are you going to reach the-" Anpanai floated up to the stove's level. "Never mind."

With two tiny hands Anpanai began to stir the soup, Chi-Chi watching closely as to make sure the toddler didn't stick her finger in. Soon the soup began to bubble and Anpanai stared in at it. She gasped. "Mama, it's tooting!"

"W-where did you get that idea?" Chi-Chi was stunned.

"Whenever I toot in the tub," Anpanai explained, "It makes bubbles. So it's tooting."

Chi-Chi couldn't help but burst out laughing. How ridiculously adorable! The soup was _tooting_! Anpanai pouted. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You," Chi-Chi said, gathering Anpanai up into a hug. "You are funny."

"I love you Mommy," Anpanai told her as she yawned. "But I'm tired."

After setting Anpanai to sleep, Chi-Chi returned to her soup.

In the evening, Anpanai and Chi-Chi went out to watch the sunset. Anpanai sat next to her mother on the porch of their little cottage. The trees were parted perfectly so that the two could see the sun setting behind the mountains. And then there it was. What a glorious sight it was! The orange mixed with the red with swirls of pink as a bright yellow half circle shrunk over the horizon.

Chi-Chi looked at her daughter, and she could not say there was anything more beautiful. What she saw was a little girl in pig-tails, a white shirt, and pink shorts, barefoot, staring mesmerized at the sun, the colors scattering across her face. And the most beautiful sight of all was the hint of a smile playing on her lips.

**Afternote:**

**Just a little Anpanai and Chi-Chi fluff! You know, we just don't get enough Chi-Chi fluff fanfics around here! People envision her as a frying-pan wielding harpy, and I believe that she shouldn't always be portrayed like that. So...um...R&R, peeps!**


	5. Discoveries

Chapter 5:

Three-year-old Anpanai stood in front of Goku in her training _gi_. She had a determined look on her face, which was a little comical on a three-year-old.

_She has the face of an adorable baby girl,_ Goku thought, _But she's got the spirit of a warrior._

"Okay, Anpanai, you're going to spar with Gohan. If you're good enough, you can spar with me after. Got it?"

Anpanai nodded and saluted. "Yes, Papa!" When her father had returned last year, the first thing he did after talking with Mirai Trunks was return home. And he was _very_ surprised to see a two-year-old Anpanai leaping on top of him and almost knocking him over.

Now she stood, a cute little munchkin with a serious resolve. Goku watched as she fought Gohan, her moves more feminine than anyone else's. For example, her moves her more fluid and swift and agile, proving all the more damage. Since she was slim, she could get out of the way fast when she needed to, Goku noted.

Gohan was getting a run for his money.

Every punch came at him like a bullet; speedy and fast and deadly. He had to try to block every punch, which was hard because every time he blocked one, another was already coming at him. So this was what it was like fighting a full-saiyan _girl_.

"Okay, you two," Goku called. "You can stop. Good, Anpanai. You're very fast. That'll help immensely in a fight. But I do get the sense that you're holding back."

Anpanai dropped her head in shame. "Sorry, Papa. Sorry Go-nii-chan. I didn't wanna hurt nobody." A couple of tears slipped out of her eyes.

"Hey, now," said Goku, coming over to her. "I never said it was a bad thing."

"Yeah," said Gohan good-naturedly. "I would've gotten destroyed if you weren't holding back, Anpanai."

Anpanai looked up and smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Okay!" (isn't she just adorable?)

"Now you can fight me," Goku said.

"I'm ready," Anpanai answered. Rushing at him without a second thought, she began punching and kicking in her fluid manner, matching Goku punch by punch. Though Goku was holding back immensely, he could see that Anpanai was a very strong child.

"I don't wanna fight anymore," Anpanai announced, and Goku almost fell over trying to punch her.

"Wh-what?" Goku asked. "Why?"

"Because you were holding back."

You could just hear the awkward silence that followed.

"Uh—I—well..."

"You were holding back," Anpanai pouted. "And I won't fight till you're at real power."

And she sat down like a stump.

Goku stared, dumbfounded. A real saiyan, all right.

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll use my full power. But can you handle it?"

Anpanai stood up. "You bet I can, Papa."

And they rushed, shockwaves exploding in the air. They were everywhere, racing around in an attempt not to get hit. Anpanai had to learn to be able to recover from an attack quickly so that she could get ready for the next. She had to learn to heighten her senses; not miss a single thing.

One screw-up and she'd be defeated.

Soon the two were facing each other, clasping hands. Each was trying to push the other back. Anpanai grunted as she released more power. Goku did the same.

There was dead silence.

And then they rushed again.

Anpanai couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. The wind in her hair made up for the sweat, and by now her ribbons had disintegrated, leaving her hair wild and free. It gave her a much more fierce look. As she rushed at him, Goku saw something much too familiar in her eyes.

Something he had wanted to forget.

And he let his guard down.

Anpanai took advantage of this and struck him down. "I win! I win! I beat Papa!" She did an odd little victory dance in the sky.

"Yep," said Goku, smiling. "You won fair and square."

Suddenly, though, Anpanai froze. Her muscles couldn't move anymore; she was so tired, so, so...

Goku caught her as she fell out of the air.

"Imouto-chan!" Gohan cried, running to his sister (A/N: Imouto means little sister in Japanese). "What happened to her?"

"Relax," Goku told him. "She's exhausted. She used way too much of her power. With a little rest, she'll be fine."

Gohan closely inspected the way his father carried his sister. He made sure Anpanai wouldn't be uncomfortable in any way. Then he allowed his father to take her back into the cottage. They entered through the window, so that Chi-Chi wouldn't see he daughter and completely flip out.

Goku tenderly set his daughter in her bed. He used a wet cloth to clean to scratches on her face. _I wonder though,_ he thought. _How did she know I was holding back? Was it her Saiyan instincts? _

He smiled at his now, who was now resting peacefully. _Fell right out of the sky; just like me, _he thought. _Out of the sky, into my hands._

**Hey peoples! I hope I'm not making this too much of a Mary Sue, but I guess a Mary Sue would be when she wins to her father fighting at full power. She has large dormant power but is still a bit weaker than Goku right now. But she'll be strong. I don't want to flatter her, but do you remember when Akira Toriyama Mary Sue'd Gohan? But he did it so artistically it didn't seem like a Mary Sue at all. That's kind of what I'm trying to do.**

**R&R, peeps!**


	6. Denials

Chapter 6:

Goku watched his adoptive daughter play with a small ant. They had been waiting for the Androids for some time, and he still couldn't feel their chi. Yamcha had arrived just earlier, and he could sense Piccolo coming near.

Gohan had been on full alert. When Yamcha arrived, he practically attacked him. Nobody would hurt his sister on his watch. He saw Piccolo arrive, stoic as ever.

Piccolo glanced at Anpanai. "You're getting her to fight?'

"At the very least she can watch," said Goku. "I want it to supplement her."

Piccolo grunted. Anpanai pointed and yelled, "Gween man, Papa! It's a gween man!"

Piccolo sighed. He had come to the Son residence many times and that was _always_ what that little bra—Anpanai called him. He could honestly say he'd gotten used to it by now, but still...

Gohan's eyebrows furrowed as the last of the Z-fighters arrived. "Dad," he said, pulling on his father's gi. "I think I know why we can't sense them."

"Eh?" Goku looked down at his son. "Enlighten us."

"I think—I think it's because they're androids. Androids _have_ no chi."

Goku's eyebrows raised almost to the point where Anpanai could no longer see them. "Do you think it's possible?"

Gohan nodded fiercely.

"It's better to be safe than dead," Piccolo noted. "We'll split up and go find them by eye. Gohan, you go with Anpanai."

"I don't need no protection," Anpanai proclaimed, rising and brushing the dust off of the knees of her _gi_. "Imma good fighter. Like Papa. I can take care o' myself."

It took a few seconds for Yamcha's laughter to refill the tense, empty air. "She's a saiyan, all right," he said.

Vegeta stared at her. There was something he couldn't quite place that was oddly familiar about her. _Her stubbornness, her pride, her love for fighting..._ But he pushed the unwelcome thoughts away. _I am a warrior,_ he thought. _I've no time for brats._ Suddenly he felt a pat on his knee. He looked down and saw little Anpanai smiling up at him.

_ "_What do you want, brat?" he sighed.

Anpanai just stared, looking up at him in awe, a goofy smiled on her face. "You're tall," was all she said.

Vegeta's face softened a little, but he quickly regained his composure. "Go and play with your brother, little brat."

"Okay!" Anpanai turned and ran off. Vegeta watched as she flew away with Gohan, then turned and flew on his way to a path unknown.

Anpanai and Gohan soared not high above the city. Due to their enhanced vision, both could see exactly what was going on below them. They didn't see much, just people going through their normal business, like every day. A few people looked up and did double takes. Anpanai giggled. Despite the dire situation, she was having quite a load of fun.

But then.

It came out of nowhere.

It wasn't hard enough to hurt Anpanai.

But it was enough to strike her out of the sky.

And into the city below.

"Anpanai!" Gohan cried, racing down after his sister. But then Anpanai stopped. Her small finger rose to the sky. "Go-nii-chan," she called. "He's there!"

There stood a horribly aged old man with scraggly long gray hair and a twisted smile. His teeth, despite his age, were completely white. Unnaturally white.

Both rushed at him, their moves being perfectly synchronized, subsequent of the equal training both had received from their father. Each punch that hit, to Anpanai, felt right. Like it was fulfilling its job. Every kick that connected had a purpose, and it was doing it right.

The man seemed surprised at how strong they were, but Anpanai got the sick feeling it wasn't enough. "I can't sense his _chi_, Go-nii-chan," she shouted to her brother over the sound of attack.

"Me neither!" Gohan answered with difficulty. Then the fighting abruptly ceased. Gohan's eyes became wide and fearful. He inched closer to his sister. "He's an android," he said simply. "He's going to kill us."

"No!" Anpanai shouted. "He's not gonna kill us."

The man simply turned around and left without another word. "Hey!" Anpanai shouted. "Come back, mean man!" She started to go after him but was stopped by Gohan, who put his arm in front of her.

"No," he said fiercely. "We're gonna stay here and raise our _chi _to signal where we are. When they get here, we will fight together, as a team, so if we lose, somebody will catch us when we fall." The look on his face told Anpanai he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. She didn't dare argue, for even though she was a smidgen stronger than him, her mother would have her head if she didn't listen to him.

"Okay," Anpanai reluctantly agreed. She was still tense though. That attack had been punishment for letting herself get too unfocused. Right now, though, she focused on raising her _chi_.

Not too soon later, the other Z-fighters began to flock towards the source.

"What's wrong?" Krillin called, waving happily. But he lowered his arm and his smile faded when he caught sight of the dark, anxious looks on the children's faces.

"Somebody attacked Anpanai," Gohan explained. "I think it was an android."

"It was good of you to stay here," Piccolo told him, giving a rough nod of his head. "If you had followed, imminent death would have been close nearby."

Anpanai shut her eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable, "I told you so!" from Gohan.

It never came. Instead her brother ruffled her wild hair affectionately, smiling. "That's my sis! She's a real saiyan! Fighting in the face of death!" Anpanai blushed slightly as the praise.

"This is no time for celebration at one's brashness," Piccolo interrupted harshly, causing Anpanai to look down, quite ashamed, and Gohan's features to angle more closely to a scowl. "We have to find the androids and defeat them. And we will stick _together_." He surveyed the group. "I could care less if you all died," he said, his face saying otherwise, "But if we work in greater number we will have a slightly better chance of the defeating the androids."

"And create a better future," Trunks added, which earned him a growl from Vegeta.

"I will _not_ fight with a low-class warrior, a green fool who doesn't know what the hell he's talking about, a half-breed, a bald midget, a three-eyed freak, a stupid-haired fool-" and for his last accuse was said with his eyes pinned right on Anpanai. "-and a sniveling brat of a Saiyan girl who can't even fight."

Anpanai's innocent opal eyes turned shiny as Vegeta left. Her lower lip trembled, and her little body shook ever so slightly. "I-I..." she mumbled ever so slightly, "I want to go home. I don't wanna be here anymore."

Gohan tried to comfort her, but in a flash of fury Anpanai roughly pushed him back and jerked away. "Leave me alone," she cried, trying to race off.

But her legs were gripped firmly by two strong hands. "Get away," she cried, not even turning around to see who it was, clawing blindly as the hands brought her closer and closer to their source.

And she was enveloped in two strong arms. Anpanai broke out crying into her father's _gi_. "I wanna be strong," Anpanai sobbed. "I wanna be strong like you. But the man says I'm not. I'm not strong. I wanna go home with Mommy! Fighting is for boys!"

Her father held her all the more tightly. "That's not true,_" _he told her gently, yet roughly. "You are strong, Anpanai; don't let anyone tell you different."

"But the man said-"

"I don't give a CRAP about what he said," Goku said abruptly and loudly. Anpanai pulled away from him grasp and saw a never-before-seen, never-before-surfaced, hatred in his eyes, a loathing for Vegeta. "You are _not_ weak." He grabbed his daughter's shoulders tightly. "Nobody in the Son Goku family is weak. _Nobody_. Understand?" His grip lessened a little, and Anpanai was able to wriggle herself free. Never had she been afraid of her father before, but she was now.

Piccolo looked at them all. "Let's go," he said simply, before blasting off.


	7. A Mountain Crushed

Chapter 7:

Anpanai flew without a word. Her eyes were shaded by the bangs in her eyes so that nobody could tell what she was feeling.

The truth was, even she couldn't tell what she was feeling. Her thoughts were nearly mechanical. _Destroy the androids, prove Vegeta wrong, go home. Destroy the androids, prove Vegeta wrong, go home. Destroy the androids, prove Vegeta wrong, go home..._

Her thoughts were repetitive and focused on one thing: action. Her Saiyan instincts were kicking in, overdrive. She could only think about proving that mean old Vegeta wrong. But it wasn't just for that. It was to prove herself worthy, so that not only Vegeta would deem her respectable, but she would gain the admiration of all the other warriors as well.

Gohan didn't dare try to talk to Anpanai when she was in this state. It was like the transition from a sweet little girl to Vegeta. He knew that since she was a full-saiyan, her resolve to fight was double his. If Gohan didn't _have_ to fight to protect the world, he probably wouldn't fight at all. But for Anpanai, fighting was her life. She loved it. She loved the feeling of tension and exhilaration she got when she was trying to evade a punch. She loved the rush of it all, and the perfect feel she got when her punches connected. Fighting was her passion, her love and joy, and when somebody told her she'd failed at it, well, it was like her whole world crumpled. She blinked away a tear angrily. _No crying,_ she told herself. _Just fighting_.

She bit her lip so hard she drew blood. She didn't care. She didn't want anyone else to see her pain. She licked the blood up and winced at the horrible taste. But she moved on. Her fists were clenched tightly, her body tense, as if she was _waiting_ for attack. And she was still flying in the air.

Gohan hated to see his sister like this. But it was only when she was insulted about fighting that she became like this. She had her mind set on only one railroad: proof. Gohan didn't like this because it took away his big-brotherly access to her mind. Gohan didn't like not knowing what she was thinking; it made him wonder what she was actually going to do. He could feel her _chi_ being spiked up at regular intervals, sometimes even higher than his own.

Piccolo had decided he'd had enough of this. Raising his _chi, _he moved to stand in front Anpanai. Anpanai stopped abruptly, and she raised her head slowly to meet his eyes with cold, hateful ones of her own. "Move," she said simply.

"Snap out of it," Piccolo told her roughly. To the other fighters, he said, "You all go on ahead. I'll handle this myself."

As the other fighters headed off, Gohan with much hesitation, Anpanai tried to go between Piccolo's legs to reach them as well. Piccolo caught her, which earned him a small squeak in protest.

"Lemme go," she said, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "I wanna fight. Lemme GO!"

For just a moment, Piccolo could see her eyes flash blue and her hair flash blond. He flinched and lessened his grip.

_Was that...a Super...Saiyan?_ Piccolo wondered. He saw the girl panting, sweat rolling down her forehead. He quickly regained his composure, knowing that he was now in control. Her energy was depleted, so she wouldn't be able to fight back. Piccolo set his face to a stern frown. "Stop this," he told her. "Brashness and anger will only blind you in a fight."

"What do _you_ know, green man?" Anpanai spat. "You're a bully!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

This was retaliated by a stinging hand to her cheek. "Don't use that tone with me, brat," Piccolo roared.

Anpanai sniffled as she held her burning cheek. "Bully," she hissed.

Piccolo scowled. He figured force would get him nowhere. He awkwardly put his hand onto Anpanai's forehead, a fatherly gesture. Being evil in the past, Piccolo didn't quite know what to say.

"Uh...You are...strong enough to prove Vegeta wrong. Erm...don't listen to him...uh...you're good enough." It wasn't exactly a deep, encouraging speech, but it was good enough to do the trick. Anpanai rubbed at the tears in her eyes.

"I still wanna go fight," she said quietly.

"Then go," Piccolo said softly. Anpanai flew around him without a word, leaving Piccolo feeling as if something was still incomplete.

When Anpanai caught up to the rest, they had all landed and were facing the old man Anpanai had faced earlier. Anpanai's face darkened slightly, but she kept an innocent look on her face. She took a deep breath. Her father was already deeply engaged in battle. Anpanai could see the fierce lines between his eyebrows and the increased tone of his muscled arms as she threw punch after punch. His hair stuck straight up; each strand the color blond. And his eyes were an angry, restless, piercing ocean of blue.

Anpanai wanted so much to be like that.

She watched, her fingers trembling with anticipation, her dark eyes focused on the explosive fight before her. She could see every punch traded, every kick aimed, the ferocity in each's eyes.

By now, Android 19 was beginning to get worried. His punches were all being easily brushed off like they were nothing. His partner, the weighty Android 20, was being destroyed. Gohan watched by his sister, grateful to have her back. He watched her become enraptured in the fight. He watched that faint smile quivering on the corners of her lips.

But why were his punches getting weaker?

Anpanai watched as her father began to pant, sweat rolling down his forehead. He was clutching his chest.

His heart.

The word, "Papa," escaped Anpanai's lips. She watched as he got weaker and weaker; her fists balled up, ready to defend her father. She took a step closer.

He was falling. Falling, falling down. The rock to Anpanai's life had crumpled. Everything seemed to go gray and murky. She watched her father fall before her, and there wasn't anything she could do. She stood, frozen. She didn't even acknowledge Yamcha offer to bring him home. All she knew was that her cornerstone had crumpled.

Her savior had crumpled.

Her _Papa_ had crumpled.


	8. A New Look

Chapter 8:

In a scream of rage, Anpanai lunged at Android 19. "You hurt my PAPA!" she screamed. "I'm gonna kill you!"

All it took was one missed punch and the two were deep in battle.

"Puny brat," 19 snarled as Anpanai backhanded him across the face. "You don't even know who you're dealing with."

"I know enough!" Anpanai shrill voice growled, dodging a kick.

Anpanai wasn't fighting for herself. She was fighting for her father. Every so often her eyes would flash turquoise and her hair would flash blond, spiking her _chi_ immensely and startling 19 and the sparks grew more and more often. Tears dropped from her eyes. _Papa,_ she thought, _Please be okay. I'm fighting for you._

"I HATE you!" she yelled as she brought her fist down on her opponents head. Her hair was sticking up, though not blond. And her eyes were beginning to flicker blue...

"YOU! HURT! MY! DADDY!" With every word she landed a perfect punch in 19's stomach.

And then the transformation came.

Lifting her head to the sky, little Anpanai painfully screamed her heart out as the Super Saiyan form took over. And there she stood, Super Saiyan. Her eyes shone cold ice-blue. Her hair waved in the breeze, a purely golden color. Rocks flew everywhere from the force of her immense power. Her eyes held the hunger for power. Her tail, now golden, flicked warily. Her muscles were tensed; prepared. She pointed a finger. "You're gonna die."

And suddenly 19 turned around and zipped off. Anpanai blasted off after him. "Come back!" she screamed. "Come back and DIE!"

She flew in fast, unsteady paces, keeping up quite well with the man. Her eyes were wild, her hair a mess. The others flew behind her, unable to keep up.

_Wow,_ Gohan thought, his pure heart not even feeling one speck of jealousy over his sister's feat. _A real Super Saiyan. Who would've thought?_ He felt a goofy smile tug on the corners of his lips, and he allowed his proud smile to break through.

Anpanai was out of control. Her transformation was fueled solely by anger. _Live, Papa,_ she thought as she cut through a mountain in order to get to her foe. She heard a voice yell, "ANPANAI, STOP!"

She whipped around and hissed angrily, "He's getting away."

"Let him run," Piccolo told her. "We know he's created the androids from Trunks' timeline. If he dies, they will go out of control and we will all die. Our only hope now is to wait, not attack."

Her eyes were still wild with rage, and she looked ready to snap at any moment. Her body quivered slightly, urging to move, urging for action. "He hurt my Papa," she growled.

"Well, he won't get any better if you make a brash decision!" Piccolo roared.

For that moment it was just Piccolo and Anpanai, each staring harshly at the other, daring the opponent to make a move. Finally Anpanai relented. "Power down," Piccolo ordered.

"Why?" Anpanai looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't want them sensing our _chi_," he answered roughly.

Frowning, Anpanai scrunched up her tiny little face in concentration, trying her lower her power level. After a few spikes and plummets, she was able to return to her base form. Unfortunately, though, the transformation had had some slight side effects on the three-year-old's body, and she collapsed, right there in the air.

Gohan was there to catch his little sister. "Yamcha," he said to the former bandit, "Do you think you could take Anpanai home? I really don't want her fighting now, especially in this condition."

His friend nodded. "Sure thing, little man," he complied, taking the prone, small body of the little girl into his own hands. "So long as she doesn't wake up and kill me." Gohan nodded gravely, missing the joke.

"Please," he pleaded with his friend, "Don't let her get hurt."

Yamcha nodded and gave a salute. "You can count on me, cap'n."

Gohan stood ready. He kept his power level low; his stance tense. He had to protect his sister. He followed his mentor, Piccolo, wondering what he had told his sister. He frowned. Piccolo had better hope it was something good or encouraging. Gohan didn't care that he was older; nobody hurt his sister and got away with it. His frown increased as the bitter-cold wind beat against his face like a continual slapping machine. His hair whipped across his eyes, making it hard to see. He stopped.

"I'll go the opposite way," he told them. "Android 19 could be looking there."

Piccolo merely nodded, but he knew the truth. Gohan needed time alone to contemplate all of this.

"I'll signal if I find him," Gohan assured, and flew off, not really certain where he was going.

**Ah, another chappie finished! Whew, that was hard! The next chappie will come soon!**

**BUT.**

**I've noticed how many people are reading this story. And that's great! But almost none of you comment. I've got a little preposition for ya'll. If I get five more comments, at LEAST five, then I'll continue. That'll make seven comments. Do the math, peeps. If you want the next chappie you will do as I say...**


	9. Another Adventure

Chapter 9:

Anpanai awoke without opening her eyes, or moving. So on the outside she was still unconscious, but her mind was wide awake. She could hear faint voices, sounding like they were in the distance.

"So she's a Super Saiyan?" a gargled and distorted voice pierced her head. "My little baby is turning into one of _them_?"

"Chi-Chi, she's a Saiyan. It would have happened sooner or later."

She heard crying—sad crying. "Please tell me she'll be okay! Please, Yamcha! She's so young..."

_Mama, I'm okay, _Anpanai tried to call out to her weeping mother. _See? I'm okay._

But her attempts to communicate ended in vain; Chi-Chi's voice vanished into a pool of black that soon took over her vision once more. She had a dark, dreamless sleep, and she couldn't say it had been the best one she'd ever had. She wanted to cry but she felt so suffocated it was like there was no room.

"Anpanai? Anpanai, sweetie? Please come back to Mommy." The sound of her mother's melancholy, pleading voice just about broke Anpanai's heart.

"M-mama?" Anpanai murmured as she forced her impossibly heavy eyelids open. She surveyed her environment. Her room? What was she doing here? She should be out, fighting!

"Mama," she mumbled, slowly becoming more aware. "I'm supposed to be fighting! Out there! With them!"

"No," Chi-Chi said simply. "You've done your job; you've proved yourself. You need to rest _now_."

"But, Mama-"

"No buts, Anpanai," her mother told her sternly. "You've done your fighting." Her voice softened. "And wouldn't you like to protect your Papa?"

"P-protect?" Anpanai's lip trembled slightly. Her father had always been there for her; protected her, but Anpanai protecting her own father? It seemed like such a heavy responsibility. Especially for a three-year-old little girl! _But I wanna protect Papa_, she thought stubbornly (yes, she was so stubborn she even argued against herself). She grinned at her mother and did a cheerful salute. "Yes, Mama," she cried. "I'll take good care of Papa! Real good care!"

After washing her hands as her mother told her to, Anpanai cautiously opened to door to her father's sickroom. A small gasp escaped her lips. She saw the prone, pale, sweating body of her father, who looked so helpless, and so fragile that it seemed as if he could be blown away by the slightest touch.

"...Papa?" she uttered, staring dumbly at her father's figure. Never, had he _ever_ been reduced to such a pathetic, weak state. At least, Anpanai couldn't remember when he ever had. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Mama," she said without looking up. "Is Papa going to die?"

Chi-Chi had never felt so empty. _Why?_ She thought, her throat burning with bile. _Why does it have to happen to Anpanai, of all people? She's so young..._

She watched her daughter sniff and wipe away a tear. Then another. Then another. Soon little Anpanai was crying freely into her mother's clothes. "I-I went Super Saiyan and I t-tried to beat the androids for him," she blubbered. "But they were too strong. The androids r-ran away, Mommy. I don't know where they are. I-I-I failed Papa-" sniff- "and I failed Gohan-" sniff- "And I failed you! I couldn't fend for myself."

"That's not true, honey," Chi-Chi told her calmly, despite the tears she was trying to hold back as well. "Your father and I love you. Goku would be _so_ proud."

It wasn't long until Anpanai felt two drops of water on the top of her own head. Then she heard a sniffle. It didn't take a genius to know that her mother was sharing her feelings. _Papa,_ she thought, _I'll go and find the dragon balls. I'll wish everything to be better. Then you can train me, and I'll become stronger, and then I can fight with you._

She knew her mother would never allow this. That was why she'd ask Korin for his help.

"Good night, Mama," Anpanai whispered innocently as her mother tucked her in. Anpanai stared at the ceiling, listening intently for her mother's footsteps to slowly fade away. She watched the small opening at the bottom of the door go black, signaling that the lights were out and her mother was asleep.

Slowly and quietly, suppressing her _chi_, she opened the window, cringing as it squeaked rather loudly. She thought she heard something, and paused, utterly frozen.

Nothing came, and Anpanai slowly exhaled. She opened the window halfway, savoring the light breeze on her face for a moment. Then she climbed out, letting the wind take her away.

Now she needed the radar.

Thankfully, though, Korin himself had a much more advanced radar, that could track the dragon balls no matter where they were. She needed to do this for her father.

Breaking free of the wind's grip, she zoomed ahead. Scrunching up her tiny face, she tried to sense his _chi. _She was getting a hold...there! She blasted off slightly to the left. Her father had saved her as a baby. Now it was the baby's turn to rescue the savior.

Her fists clenched. No _way_ would her father die. With the wind blowing against her, though, her flying was considerably slowed. She sighed. She guessed she'd have to wait it out till morning.

Or maybe it she could use her _chi_ as some sort of shield...

She landed roughly on the ground. She surveyed her environment. Nothing but trees everywhere. If she used her _chi_, though, she risked getting discovered. She decided she'd use minuscule blasts, blasts that couldn't even be detected.

She sat down like a stump and scrunched up her little face, deep in thought. If she could manipulate her _chi_ to make a shield, not only would it help her while flying, but it would be a tremendous help in battle.

But she was _hungry_.

She listened to her stomach growl mercilessly. She couldn't create _chi_ on an empty stomach, now could she?

And that little bear that was heading towards her looked particularly tasty...

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Anpanai sighed contentedly, rubbing her tummy and allowing herself one complacent burp. "Yummy," she murmured happily. Inching up the tree she was leaning against, she found a large branch sturdy enough to support her weight. After she tested it, she willingly jumped on and began to snore, a nose bubble inflating and deflating in her right nostril.

Her hair was spread out wildly, her face peppered with streaming moonlight through the leaves of her safe-tree. She was in her little white nightgown with bunny slippers almost falling off her tiny feet. Her leg was sticking off the branch in an adorable manner, and occasionally she'd smile, as if having a wonderful dream (about loads and LOADS of anpan). Her tail swished lazily back and forth from time to time.

She looked like an angel.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The sun rose, filling the sky with an orangey hue. The sunlight in Anpanai's face saw her up. Unfortunately, forgetting that she was in a branch not her bed, she rolled and almost fell off, being saved by her tail. For a moment, she hung there, just dangling, before she remembered what exactly she had to do.

"I have to get the radar rom Korin," she reminded herself. Hopping expertly from the branch, she began her early-morning stretching. She jumped into the air, and using this as a jumpstart, zoomed off.

The sun rose behind her as she headed towards the east, giving her a sense of renewal; restoration. Unfortunately, this feeling was ephemeral, seeing as she got hungry very, very quickly. By then it was about close to noon, and Anpanai w as almost to the tower. She figured she might as well pick some berries, and from the experience of living in the woods her whole life, she knew which berries were good and which ones were poisonous.

She stooped down to pick one when she heard a voice call out, "HEY! Those are MY berries!" Startled, Anpanai looked up to see a scruffy boy of about six years old. He had messy brown hair and dark green eyes that were expressive and somewhat brooding. His angular face reminded Anpanai of geometry.

"Excuse me," she said sweetly, "Could I have some of these berries, please?"

The boy's left eye twitched slightly. Something about this girl made him feel very weird inside. He'd only been on a camping trip with his class, gotten lost, and now he couldn't find hi way back. But what was _up_ with this girl?

"You run away from home or something, kid?" he inquired.

"I'm not a kid," Anpanai snapped. "I'm three years old!How rude!"

The boy seemed a bit taken aback by this. "Em...okay then." he regained his composure. "I guess you can have a few. But don't blame me if they're poisonous."

"Thank you!" Anpanai bowed and gratefully knelt down beside the bush, throwing away all poisonous berries and eating all the good ones. The boy watched her curiously.

"So what's your name?" the boy was startled.

"My name?" the boy asked. "My name's Odeni (pun off japanese food, oden). What's yours?"

"My name is Anpanai!"

The boy snorted. "That's a dumb name."

Anpanai frowned. "I happen to like it very much!" But she was ignored.

Odeni's lips thinned. "I can hear something." Before Anpanai had time to answer, he ducked into a nearby bush, dragging her with him. Clamping his hand over her mouth, he listened tensely for a few seconds before he let her go.

"You can't go around yelling here!" Odeni scolded. "Someone will find us!"

"Isn't that what you want?" Anpanai asked, totally clueless.

"NO! Those mean old bullies keep beating me up. I don't want them _ever_ to find me."

Anpanai, obviously not seeing anything wrong with this, said, "Well do you want to come to Korin tower with me?"

"Korin tower?" Odeni asked. "What the hell is that?"

"Odeni," Anpanai reprimanded with a gasp. "Don't cuss."

"I can do whatever I want. So where's Korin tower?"

"Follow me," Anpanai said, lifting into the air. She stopped when she saw Odeni's jaw drop to the ground. "Hey, can't you fly?"

Odeni couldn't even form words. Exasperated, Anpanai grabbed his grubby hand and shot upward. "Hey! H-hey! Be careful! You could drop me! Don't let go!"

"Be quiet," Anpanai said, "Or they'll find me."

This caused Odeni to raise his head and look up at Anpanai. "That reminds me," he said. "Why'd you run away?" Anpanai's grip on his hand tightened slightly.

"To save my Papa," she said tightly.

"Oh."

They flew along in a terse silence. Neither of them knew how to break it. "There's Korin Tower," Anpanai said simply, pointing to a tall, vertical line of white. As soon as she reached it, Anpanai suddenly went straight up again.

"Be careful," Odeni yelped.

He was dropped onto the ground of Korin's rather eccentric home. "Korin!" Anpanai called out cheerfully. "Korin, come out!"

She saw a furry white tail peeping out of the closet. "Korin," she sang, "I know you're in there."

Korin growled. "For the LAST time, Martha, I—oh, hi Anpanai. My, how you've grown."

"Who's Martha?" Anpanai questioned.

"Uh..." Korin's tail twitched. "So what brings you here?"

"A _cat_?" Odeni demanded, dumbfounded. "How's a stupid freaking cat going to help?"

"Odeni, shush," Anpanai said sternly. "Korin, can we-"

"I know," Korin said. "You want the dragon radar."

Anpanai was surprised. "Yes, I do," she said. "May we have it, please?"

"No gifts?"

"Here!" Anpanai grabbed a couple of berries from her nonexistent pocket and shoved it towards the cat. "I brought your favorite."

Korin's mouth began to water. "How did...you know...?"

Anpanai just grinned cheerfully as the cat gobbled them down.

"Now," he said, regaining his composure, his mouth slightly red from berry juice, "It was the dragon radar you wanted, correct?" Anpanai nodded vigorously.

Korin left without a word, and Anpanai smiled at Odeni, who was still recovering from his absolute shock.

"Did that cat just talk?"

**I know I said you had to give me five reviews, but I just COULDN'T resist!**

**Vegeta: ...Because she's a weakling.**

**W.O.T.L.: Quiet, short man! Or do you WANT me to erase you from the story?**

**Vegeta: Darn woman...**

**W.O.T.L: ^^**


	10. Perfect

Chapter 10:

"So," Anpanai said as they flew high over a mountain, "how come you can't fly?"

Odeni, who was by now slightly green, answered, "Normal people really _can't_ fly."

"Really?" Anpanai asked. "I thought flying was pretty normal. How do you get around to other places?"

"We use planes and cars and stuff," answered Odeni, feeling very smart and superior over someone who didn't know as much.

"Hm. But don't they pollute the air?"

"...Yes. But they're useful."

"I see."

"Hey! Don't loosen your grip, dummy! You're gonna make me fall! Gah!"

"Don't call me dummy!"

"I'll call you whatever I want. My parents are _rich _and very influential. Whatever that means."

"Do they have a big house like Bulma does?"

"Bulma...? Y-you mean Bulma _Briefs_? I've only heard about her on the news and stuff! How do _you_ know her?"

"Bulma? I've known her all my life. She's one of my best friends!"

Odeni's eyes narrowed. "You're lying." There was no way that this girl with wild hair, a white, billowing nightgown, bunny slippers (one of which had fallen off), and anthracite-colored eyes could know the great Bulma Briefs. It wasn't possible. "_You_ can't know Bulma Briefs. My parents are rich, and even they don't talk to Mrs. Briefs personally."

"Well, I know her an that's _that,_" Anpanai made a feminine little "Hmph!" and stuck her nose in the air.

_Hmph,_ Odeni thought. _Dumb old girl; thinks she knows everything. Ha!_

Feeling slightly disgruntled and a bit frustrated with the boy, Anpanai looked down at her radar to see that they were just above a dragon ball. "Yay!" she cried. "Odeni, we're gonna see our first dragon ball!"

"Wha-" Odeni barely had time to reply before Anpanai swooped down to the ground like a hawk looking for its prey. Anpanai giggled wildly as she saw the dumbfounded expressions on the peoples' faces when she landed amidst them. Silence surrounded the two, and Anpanai's giggles slowly subsided.

"Why are they..." she slowly whispered, but her incomplete question was soon answered when uniformed men came running out at them.

"Cheese it, it's the FUZZ!" yelled Odeni.

"Run, Jack!" Anpanai screamed, and they took off, the men in heavy pursuit.

Anpanai grabbed Odeni's arm, making him blush slightly, and flew up into the air, heavily panting..

"That was very rude," she said angrily down at them. "We're just little kids!"

All the people down there were staring, their mouths hanging open in awe at the two children suspended in the air...especially Anpanai. The police readied their guns.

"What do you think they're doing?" Anpanai asked Odeni, confused.

"Stupid! Their trying to SHOOT us! Run—er—fly, just get us the hell out of here!"

"But the dragon ball is-"

"Nobody freaking cares about the stupid dragon ball! Let's GO!"

Reluctantly, and somewhat annoyed now, Anpanai clutched the boy to her chest (causing Odeni's face to become red with embarrassment) and zoomed against the wind. (I will not go into the perverted thoughts of Odeni).

"You know," Anpanai said bluntly, "If you want to go home, I can take you."

"...eh?"

"I can take you if you want."

"...are you thinking that I'm holding you back by not being able to fly?"

"...yes."

"Well, then, teach me how to fly! Sheesh."

Anpanai was hurt. "You didn't have to be so rude..."

"Aw, don't cry, kid."

"..."

"You don't have to get whiny over this."

"..."

"...I'm sorry."

"YAY!" Anpanai dived down happily into the trees of the nearby forest, dragging the screaming Odeni with her. She landed hard and dropped Odeni out of her grasp. He landed with a dull _THUMP_ on the ground.

"Okay," she said, taking a more adult-like stance. She hadn't even given poor Odeni time to recover. "All you have to do is take your _chi_ energy and put it beneath you. That's what holds you up."

"...eh? _Chi_? What the heck is that?"

Anpanai's eyes widened. "You don't know what _chi_ is? How can you not?"

Odeni shrugged.

Anpanai, who almost never ran out of patience, said, "Well, that's okay! I'll teach you! Sit down." Odeni complied.

Usually Odeni would never sink down to this; being taught by a three-year-old. But something was different about this girl-with-the-nightgown. He felt weird at her touch, found a smile tugging at his lips when she laughed, and he could almost never look her in the eye without blushing and looking away. His lips thinned. He was getting soft, which would probably give him bullies another reason to bully him, anyway.

"Now," Anpanai said, "Relax."

_Relax?_ Odeni wondered as he watched, bewildered, a small purple light appear in Anpanai's cupped hands. "Whoa..." he muttered.

"You try," Odeni looked up from the girl's hands, startled. "Just relax and push you energy out. It's not very hard at all, Odeni."

Odeni pulled his lips into a grimace.

After a few minutes of "no, no, do it this way," and "you have to relax, Odeni," the boy produced a small blue light in his hands.

"Yay!" Anpanai jumped and clapped. "You did it! Now you have to control it." She gave Odeni a big hug, leaving him stuttering and blushing furiously.

He muttered something about "crazy little girls" and pushed her off. Anpanai instructed him how to take his _chi_ wherever he wanted it to go, whether it be beneath him or out through his hands. "You're ready to fly!"

"Eh...?" Odeni stood, his legs slightly sleepy from sitting so long.

"Doitdoitdoitodoitdoit NOW!" Anpanai was literally shaking in anticipation.

"O_kay_, Kid. Shut up already and I'll fly." Odeni scrunched up his face in concentration. He could feel a slight quivering in his legs, a tingling sensation below him. Then, his feet searched for ground but he could find none.

"Open your eyes!" he heard Anpanai call.

Slowly, so slowly it seemed like they were creaking, Odeni lifted his eyelids.

And screamed.

Anpanai was but a tiny smiling dot in the distance; the trees looked like broccoli. Looking up, he shivered and saw that he was closer to the sun than he had ever been. "Great job, Odeni," the little dot squealed. "Keep on flying!" Odeni stared, stunned for a while, before punching a fist in the air joyfully.

"I did it!" he cried. "I'm flying! Yes! Yes! YES!" Jerkily he bounced around in the air like a kangaroo hanging from a rope, but he didn't care. He was _flying_.

Laughing, Anpanai joined him in the air. "Isn't it great?" she squealed, grabbing his hands and doing a dance, not noticing how purple his face was.

Odeni pulled away from her grasp, and, looking to the sky, he left out a loud, feral howl, banging his fists on his chest. "I'm FREE!" he cried. "I can conquer ANYTHING!"

"Um, Odeni?"

"I'm the best in the world!"

"Um, Odeni," Anpanai's voice became more urgent, and she tugged on the boy's sleeve.

"I can-"

"ODENI!"

"WHAT?"

"...We're on the ground."

"...Oh."

"Don't be so silly!" Anpanai said and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

Odeni was a statue, his face frozen in an expression of shock and slight happiness. Anpanai had thought nothing out-of-the-ordinary about this. After all, her mother kissed her on the cheek.

The sun was setting over the horizon, and both children realized their eyes were getting droopier, and droopier...

Anpanai collapsed first, a small nose-bubble rising and falling in her nostril (but this is Anpanai we're talking about, so it was cute), and Odeni collapsed right beside her, his arm flung across Anpanai's body.

Both slept well that night.

**Awwwww, we all have to agree that was cute, right? You know, this is the kind of child-like innocence and cuteness I live for! There's a forum on my profile you guys can all comment on. The topic is whether Anpanai and Odeni are cute together or not.**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers (like, all three of them), and especially Krazikeo. Thanks for your funny reviews and your support. Though the amount of reviews is considerably less than I'd like, thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are great!**

**Anpanai: Yeah! And we all know you guys especially love me, right, Writer-of-the-light-san?**

**W.O.T.L.: Yup, Anpanai. They all love you.**


	11. Is This the End?

Chapter 11:

Chi-Chi sat on the family couch, blowing her nose incessantly while Goku, who had just gotten slightly better from his disease, tried to comfort her. Gohan stood off to the side, his thoughts distorted, confused, sad, and worried. Why had he left his sister? Was he a bad person? What if...what if the androids had gotten to her?

Piccolo, who was standing in the living room, meditating, was disrupted from his peace-time by Gohan, who latched onto his leg. "Piccolo," Gohan cried, "You have to find my sister. You just have to! She could be hurt."

Piccolo growled. "Quiet, boy! Do you not think I am trying to find the brat?" Gohan scowled.

"My sister wasn't a brat," he said, slowly unlatching himself from his mentor's leg. Without another word, her went outside to train.

Piccolo sighed. _Stupid girl,_ he thought, _Why couldn't she stay still?_

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Odeni awoke to the sun glaring straight in his eyes. "Gah!" he cried, succeeding in awakening Anpanai. Odeni, realizing he had his arm around her, blushed furiously and pulled back his offending limb.

Anpanai yawned, her small body curling and then stretching, much like a cat. She blinked twice, then hopped up, energized. Odeni stared blearily, thinking, _How and why does she do that?_

The sun was still rising, so it cast a beautiful orangey-pink glow over Anpanai. And since she was standing right in front of the sun, she looked like an angel. Odeni was literally waiting for wings to pop out her her back.

"I don't think the meanies in the city are a awake now," Anpanai informed him. "We could get the dragon ball now."

"Wahtimeizzih?"

"What...time...is...oh! What time is it?" Anpanai looked at the sun. "I'd guess around six-thirty."

"WHAT?" Odeni hopped up, ignoring the dull ache in his back (from sleeping on the ground, no doubt). The earliest he'd awakened in the morning was, like, 9:30! "Kid, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"Yeah," Anpanai agreed. "It _is_ pretty late."

"Ugh! Anpanai!"

"Come on, sleepy-head," Anpanai grinned, taking him by the hand. Odeni was half-flying and half-being dragged by the over-excited Anpanai to the next city.

"If the police shoot and kill us," Odeni grumbled, "I'm blaming you."

"You mean with those little ouchies they have?" Anpanai shuddered. "I hate those. They make my head sting."

By now, Odeni really wasn't surprised. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Come on," Anpanai piped up, staring intently at the peeping radar. She left Odeni in the air, going straight down.

"Anpanai, wait!" Odeni cried, racing after her. He cursed himself for not being as fast. "You're gonna crash into that building. You're gonna be smushed!"

Well, something _was_ smushed. It just wasn't Anpanai.

Anpanai had sailed clear through the roof of the building.

Inside there were a couple of men, women, and children. They all looked positively horrified; fear was written all over their faces. They looked bedraggled; hungry; tired.

The building was in ruin. Papers and cigarettes littered the floor, and children hid in the corners, whimpering in fear. The men tried to protect the women,and the women tried to protect the children and babies.

"Anpanai!" Odeni called, flying in through the hold his friend had created. "What the hell...?" his voice trailed off as he saw the state of their environment.

"W-what happened here?" Anpanai whispered inaudibly.

"It's one of _them_!" a man called. "The ones that destroyed our city!"

"Kill them!" a woman screamed.

"Wh-what? Me?" Anpanai didn't have time to form another word before she could feel breathing, hot and musty on the back of her neck.

"Don't move."

Anpanai gasped as a hand snaked around her neck. It didn't hurt her; but she hadn't been expecting it. "Hey!" she yelped.

"Let _go_ of her!" Odeni yelled, charging at the man and raining punches on his back.

"Are we playing a game?" Anpanai asked. "I wanna play too!" Wriggling out of the man's grasp, she grabbed one of his hands and effectively threw him over. "Aww..." Anpanai pouted. "I thought you were stronger. Papa and I play this game all the time. Of course, he always wins."

"Demon child," the man spat. He grabbed a knife from his belt and began advancing towards Anpanai.

"Hey," Anpanai said cheerfully, "That's what Go-nii-chan calls me sometimes!" She dodged as the man stabbed wildly at her.

"Can't catch me," she teased playfully.

"You killed my FAMILY!" the man yelled, trying furiously to pierce her.

Suddenly Anpanai stopped. The blade stood in her two fingers, inches away from her heart. "What? Your _family_?"

"Don't pretend you don't know, you demon-spawn! You killed my wife! And my child! How could you? How _could_ you?"

Anpanai backed away. "I never touched your family..."

"Don't lie!"

"Leave her alone," a woman's voice rang out, loud and clear. A lady stepped from the midst of the crowd. Anpanai could only gawk. The woman had sleek brown hair tied into a neat bun on the top of her head. She had a piercing, green-eyed gaze that could pin even the toughest (human) men down.

But Anpanai couldn't help but think about how much the woman looked like...

Odeni's eyes widened. "...Mom?"

**What a twist! Is this woman really Odeni's mother? And if so, will our heros' adventure (and possible love story) end?**

**Anpanai: T.T I don't want it to end!**

**Odeni: Me neither! This is fun! No rules!**

**Vegeta: Keep them on their adventure. It'll keep them away from ME.**

**W.O.T.L.: Slaps Vegeta**

**Vegeta: OW! What the hell was THAT for?**

**W.O.T.L.: Courtesy of Jade. Anyway, all of you, please remember to read and review! Every helpful word counts!**

**Vegeta: And no more requests for slapping ME! I'm watching you, Jade...**


	12. Into the Danger Zone

Chapter 12:

Anpanai blinked. "You're his Mama?"

The woman stared her down. "Yes. And how exactly are you flying?"

"Wow!" Anpanai said, amazed. "A lot of people don't know how to fly. I guess it's cause you're all humans, but my human friends can fly and stuff."

The woman's left eye twitched, much like Odeni. "You mean to tell me you're not a _human_?"

"No, silly!" Anpanai giggled. "I'm a Saiya-jin!"

"A-A _what?_"

"Saiya-jin! Or Saiyan."

Woman blinked. "Come with me, both of you." Then she left. Anpanai and Odeni both stared at each other before following.

"D-does this mean we're in trouble?" Anpanai whimpered. "I don't like being in t-trouble."

"We're not in trouble," Odeni assured her. "I am, though," he added under his breath.

"Why are you two here?" Odeni's mother stopped and asked without turning around.

"We're looking for the dragon balls!" Anpanai piped up. "We didn't find it, though."

"You mean _this_?" Odeni, with a growing smirk on his face, held up a beautiful, shiny orange orb that glittered in the sunlight. Implanted in it were four orange-red stars.

Anpanai gasped. "The four-star dragon ball! How'd you find it?"

Odeni smiled and blushed when Anpanai hugged him. "I-I have my ways...ah...could you keep hugging me...?"

Anpanai pulled away and grabbed the ball, spinning it around and staring at it. Odeni's mother snatched it from her hands, her eyes cold and calculating. "And just what is _this_?"

"It's a dragon ball," Anpanai answered, taking it back.

Odeni's mother's eye twitched, then she pulled out a capsule. "Odeni, we're going home." She eyed Anpanai. "And you're not leaving without an explanation." Throwing the capsule, a hover-craft appeared. It was sleek, silver and shiny, and it caught the light of the midday sun. "Get in," she told the two.

Odeni grabbed Anpanai's hand as they entered. "Sit," Odeni's mother said, and intimidated, the two did.

"Odeni...I'm scared. What's she gonna do to us?"

Odeni didn't answer, but his lips thinned.

"I was here to investigate the damage to this city," Odeni's mother spoke. "This city was attacked. And then I find _you two_ here?" She turned from the driving wheel to look at her son. "You were supposed to be on your field trip with your class. And then I find you with _that_?" She gestured to Anpanai, whose tail stiffened. "And _alone_, too?"

"Mom," Odeni said hotly, "Don't be mean to Anpanai. She's trying to save her father."

"I don't give a Hoover Dam about that," his mother replied testily, being careful not to cuss in front of her son. _I'll have to do tests on the girl, though...seems like she really isn't human_.

"Uh, Miss...?"

"Call me Mrs. Honden."

"Mrs. Honden, Odeni told me he was being bullied at school. And he didn't want to go back."

Suddenly the vehicle stopped. Mrs. Honden turned around. "Is this true?"

Odeni made no response.

The vehicle continued to go in silence, and Anpanai eventually fell asleep. Odeni looked at her tenderly, a smile tugging on his lips.

His mother saw this. _He in LOVE with her? NO! My son will have nothing but the best._

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Anpanai rubbed her eyes with her fists, her mouth forming a perfect "O" as she yawned. The vehicle had just landed, and Odeni was jostling her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Mama...I want fish for breakfast..."

"Anpanai," Odeni said, slightly exasperated. How was it that she woke up in the morning perfectly energized and now she refused to even get up?

Sighing, Odeni hoisted her onto his back. He blushed as he felt her weight on his backside.

His mother frowned disapprovingly.

The house was big. No, scratch that, their house was _huge. _Two fountains took up space on either side of the furnished lawn, and in the middle was a gargantuan white house. It was lavishly decorated, like a castle. Anpanai lifted her head slightly to look. "Wow..." she said. "It's pretty..."

She slid herself off of Odeni's back. Her large black eyes stared upwards, trying to find the top.

"You will be assigned a room and a bed," Mrs. Honden said stiffly. "If you-"

"I'd rather sleep in a tree," Anpanai informed the woman. "Papa told me beds would spoil me."

Mrs. Honden's eyes widened. "Savage!"

"No, my name is Anpanai."

"I guess I got used to sleeping in a tree," Odeni said as well. "I'll stay with her. You know, to keep her safe."

"You will do _no_ such thing!"

"Then we'll leave!" Odeni scowled at her.

"Wait," Anpanai tugged his sleeve. She pulled out her radar. "The next dragon ball is here. We can't leave now."

Odeni growled. "I will sleep in the tree. I don't wanna be in the bed. Why can't you let me have fun, like Anpanai? She's strong! You know why? Her parents trained her to be a fighter. I wanna be a fighter!"

"You do?" Anpanai asked, ignoring the horrified look on Mrs. Honden's face. "I'll train you! Papa says always to help others in need."

Mrs. Honden was absolutely livid. She grabbed both their hands and dragged them into the house. She dumped her son on the couch. "You stay _here._" Then she dragged Anpanai, who was screaming and thrashing, to her lab.

"Odeni!" Odeni could hear her shriek. "She's gonna poke me with needles! _Help!"_

"Gah! Anpanai!"

And then he heard the explosion. And then there was silence.

**Mwahahaha! Another cliffhanger! I'm getting pretty good at torturing you guys, aren't I? The next chappie will come soon, I promise. But I need at least one review to move on. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm pulling the blackmail trick again, but deal with it. If you ever wanna see the next chappie...**


	13. A Little Makeover

Chapter 13:

Odeni rushed into his mother's lab to find the whole place completely decimated. Scientists were unconscious all over the place, and Anpanai stood in the middle of it all. "They tried to stab me with needles," Anpanai explained. "So I attacked them. Now they can't stab me!"

Odeni just stared, his left eye twitching. "This is _insane_," he breathed as Anpanai made her way over to him, being careful not to step on any of the scientists.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Anpanai groaned, rubbing her tummy. "I'm starving."

"Uh-uh...sure...follow me."

"Yay!" Anpanai cheerfully went after Odeni. "You know what, Odeni? Those scientists are really mean. They wouldn't tell me what they were doing or anything. They just wanted to stab me. They're not very nice."

"Yeah..." Odeni mumbled, searching the fridge. "Just stick with me from now on, okay?"

"Okay—EEEEEP!" Anpanai cut off her sentence when she saw the heaping plate of food placed in front of her.

...Let's just say that the maids would have a _lot_ of dishes to clean.

"That was great!" Anpanai grinned. "But it wasn't as good as my Mama's!" Her face then darkened. "I-I wonder how she's feeling right now..."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Chi-Chi sat crying in her room. She had refused to come out, much less eat or do anything in the last few days. She knew Anpanai wasn't her real daughter, but it felt like that little girl was her own flesh and blood. And now she was gone. Her husband and son were out fighting, with little chance of survival, and her grandfather was desperately trying to make it here, what with the horrible weather and all.

Never had she felt so helpless, so vulnerable.

So weak.

She remembered just yesterday putting her to sleep. Tucking her in her little bed, making sure she was comfortable. Remembering how she'd said "good night" to her. Remembering how oblivious she was to the true meaning of those words. She'd lost all hope now.

The was a knock at her door. "Go away!" she cried, throwing things at Goku, who was entering. "Leave me alone! Get out! Leave me-"

Goku, who was completely silent, pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Chi-Chi," he whispered hoarsely.

He said nothing else as his wife poured out all her tears into his _gi_.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Have you heard?" a bustling maid said to another. "Mistress Honden's son's brought home a savage!"

"Yes," the other said, stopping in her tracks with a bundle of laundry in her arms. After all, nothing was more important than gossip. "They say the boy is actually infatuated with her!"

"They even say," said a third maid, who was passing by with some dirty plates, "that she's not even human."

"She destroyed the lab," the first one informed the others, who gasped in surprise.

"No _way_! Mistress Honden'll have her HEAD!"

"That's if she hasn't already."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Odeni and Anpanai were rummaging throughout the house, looking for their next dragon ball. "Augh," Odeni muttered in disgust. "We'll never find it."

"Don't say that," Anpanai said.

"An' just why the hell _not_? My mom wants to dissect you, we've looked everywhere, the maids are gossiping, and-" he was cut off when Anpanai put her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't be sad," she told him. "We'll find it."

"Ah...ah..."

Anpanai gave him another little kiss on the cheek and returned to her search. She turned back. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Why are you frozen?"

And Odeni pitched over backwards, a goofy smile still plastered onto his face.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Vegeta stood on a high mountain, staring off into space. He was trying to rid himself of all thoughts, but that blasted girl kept on making her way into his mind. _Why_ was she so familiar?

Vegeta could remember having a daughter with his wife on planet Vegeta, but it was destroyed. The daughter was probably dead now. So...why did he think that Anpanai so so much like her?

Like Mitashi? (pun off Mitarashi Dango, Japanese food)

He snarled, one side of his lip sliding up to show part of his teeth. How could he let the child interrupt his thoughts? He was the prince of all Saiyans (oh, come on, like you didn't see that coming)!

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"I think I found it," Anpanai breathed.

"Wha...?" Odeni groggily lifted his head.

"I-I found the dragon ball! The six-star dragon ball!" Anpanai squealed as she jumped up, the ball glimmering in her hands.

"Really?" Odeni was overjoyed, but his smile faded when they saw the mess they'd created in his mother's lab. "Oh, no, Mom's gonna KILL me."

"But isn't killing illegal?" Anpanai wondered.

"Come on," Odeni said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room.

"Odeni?"

"Eh?"

"I can't fight in these clothes."

Odeni turned around to look at his friend, who was still clad in her nightgown and one slipper. "...I guess," he said finally. "Maybe you should take a bath. Then we can see what we'll do about getting new clothes."

"Okay!" Anpanai said happily. She looked around. "Where's your ditch?"

"Huh?"

"Your ditch," Anpanai insisted. "Where you take a bath."

"Oh, you mean a bathtub? I'll show you."

"Oh, so that's what you call 'em here? Man, you people are so weird."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Wheeee!" Anpanai giggled, splashing water all over the bathtub. "How to you get the water to be so warm?"

The maid who was tending to her, looked at the child, interested. "You don't know?"

Anpanai shook her head regretfully. "You city people have a lot of cool stuff," she said. "But I liked it in the country better. Did you know they don't like it when you fly here?"

The maid blinked. "Really? I wouldn't have thought so..."

"Yeah!" Anpanai nodded vigorously. "And they don't like it when you talk to them about fighting. Plus they look weird when you kiss 'em on the cheek. Odeni fell down when I did it."

The maid chuckled as she lathered Anpanai's hair with soap.

"They also don't like it when you talk too much. Am I talking too much? Good."

The maid sighed. It had been a long time since she'd had a small child to tend to. Odeni had deemed himself old enough to take care of himself, and he wasn't nearly as talkative as Anpanai.

"Come on out, dear," the maid told her, holding up a towel. When Anpanai stepped out, she felt herself wrapped in the fluffy comfort of the towel.

Another maid came in and rubbed her hair dry. Grabbing a comb, she proceeded to comb (or at least try) Anpanai's hair. This resulted in five broken combs, but for now, Anpanai's thick hair was now straight.

"What should we do with her hair?"

"It's a bit long, don't you think?"

"I suppose." A maid looked down at Anpanai. "Would you like your hair cut?"

After a bit of thinking, Anpanai answered, "I suppose. My hair _would_ get in the way in a fight..."

It wasn't long before pieces of hair littered the floor and Anpanai was looking into the mirror with hair cropped to her chin, where it curled slightly. Her bangs curved just above her eyebrows, revealing her eyes even more, which had been slightly covered by her previous hairstyle. She was given a white T-shirt and a red skirt, along with white sneakers. How they had clothes for a three-year-old girl, she didn't know. But she couldn't say she cared, either.

She was also given a blue satin nightgown, which she had rubbed against her cheek and joyfully rejoiced about. And when she came out of that bathroom, Odeni, who had been waiting, couldn't form a single word.

"What do you think, Odeni?"

Odeni looked up and blushed. "You-you look very p-pretty."

"Thank you," Anpanai said, smiling. "But I was wondering where you thought we should go next, not how I looked, silly!"

"Oh!" Odeni blushed even more. _Idiot, idiot_!

"Why don't we go for a fly?" Anpanai suggested. "I need to stretch. And then I can train you. You know, to fight!"

"O-okay..." At this rate poor Odeni would get a heart attack at the age of six. Anpanai grabbed his hand (Odeni was sure he'd explode) and the two were just about to make their way to the front door when they bumped into someone's leg.

"And just where do you two think you're going?" asked a voice that could only belong to none other than Odeni's angry mother.

**Heheh...you know, I'm beginning to like torturing you people. Next chappie will come soon...I'm having a good day!**


	14. Peace At Last

Chapter 14:

For a moment Anpanai could just blink up at the intimidating woman in front of her. Then she said, "We were going outside to fly! And to spar!"

Odeni hung his head. At age six, he was going to have a heart attack. And be maimed. _His toys would go to Anpanai, his bed would go to..._

"ODENI!" There was a shrill shriek of a girl's voice. "ODENI-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU, MY LITTLE SUGAR-CUBE?"

"I like sugar cubes," Anpanai uselessly commented.

"Oh, God," Odeni mumbled. "Did you invite _her_ over?"

"Now, Odeni," his mother reprimanded, "You know MiMi is a wonderful girl. Her father is a lawyer, and her mother is one of the executive assistants for Capsule Corps! She is much better than that...thing..." Anpanai was oblivious that Mrs. Honden was talking about _her._

A pretty girl with orange-reddish hair and blue eyes stepped out. She wielded a teddy bear, which looked like its head had been sowed on many, many times before. She wore a pink skirt, white sandals, a pink-and-white striped tank-top, and an overly fluffy pink feather boa. Her lips were pursed in an eternal pout, and her eyes were constantly narrowed in suspicion of any girls trying to flirt with her Odeni-kun.

Immediately she rushed at poor Odeni for a hug. "Odeni-kuuuun!" she squealed at an unfathomable volume. "I missed you sooo much! Did you think of me? Did you miss me?"

Mrs. Honden stared approvingly at the two. Now she wondered what she was going to do about that little savage...

"Um..." Odeni choked, "Please...get off...me..."

MiMi released him, her gaze turning to Anpanai. "Odeni-kun," she said, her voice dangerously sweet. "Who is...this?"

"I'm Anpanai!" Anpanai smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Disgusted, MiMi didn't take it. "Odeni-kun, I thought we talked about you not being around any other girls!" Her voice increased in volume and it pitch with every word.

"No, MiMi, it's not like that! We're not even in a relationship! I'm six and a half years old!" Odeni protested.

"Who KNOWS what you two could've been doing without MY supervision! ODENI-KUN, how COULD you?" She flew into a rampage, ripping the poor teddy-bear's head off (for about the fifteenth time that week) and stomping around, screaming bloody murder. "MY ODENI-KUN, WITH THAT...THAT _BEAST_!'

She flew at Anpanai, who dodged. MiMi threw her decapitated teddy bear at her supposed opponent, and Anpanai easily caught it.

"Why are you throwing things at me?" Anpanai blinked. "Oh, I get it! We're playing a training game, aren't we?"

"You little beast!" MiMi roared and charged again.

"Aren't you gonna stop her, Mom?" Odeni demanded. His mother was standing there, making no move to help, but a faint smirk was forming on her lips.

"She'll be fine, Odeni. Besides, she's not even worthy of you to begin with."

"Mom!" Odeni yelled, frustrated, "I have _had_ it with you! You keep on being mean to Anpanai! She hasn't done nothin' wrong! Why won't you leave 'er alone?"

Mrs. Honden pursed her lips. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that if you don't stop being rude to Anpanai, she and me will _leave_!"

Mrs. Honden stood there, shocked for a moment by her son's sincerity. Then she said hotly, "If you leave, you can forget about inheriting the family fortune." That usually got him to stay.

Odeni and his mother stared at each other, each passing moment seeming like an eternity. Then he grabbed Anpanai's hand. "We're leaving," he said, pushing past his mother, opening the door, and flying away.

And he had no regrets.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mrs. Honden stood, pale-faced and horrified. _Her son had rebelled. No, he was no longer her son. Why? Whenever she threatened to disown him, he always came back? Why not now?_ The truth hit her hard on the head. _That GIRL. It was HER. _

_ "_Mrs. Honden?" MiMi pulled on the woman's dress. "Where's my Odeni-kun?"

After a few seconds of silence, Mrs. Honden answered coldly, "I'll have your chauffeur pick you up as soon as possible."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"I'm free, Anpanai," Odeni told his friend proudly. "I don't have to go to school anymore, and I don't have to listen to _anyone_! I'm free!"

"Yay!" Anpanai replied happily. She was spinning around in the sky, doing crazy tricks just because she could. Then she stopped, and smile made its way onto her face. She grabbed Odeni's hand, staring straight ahead.

"Anpanai, what are you-" Odeni followed Anpanai's gaze into the giant, orange-yellow half-circle in front of them. The clouds were painted a pink color, and the sky was filled with an orange hue. Mountains silhouetted against the scene.

Now the only thing that would make it perfect was...

Odeni pulled Anpanai closer to himself. He was free. He was strong. He was bold. He was _daring_.

And if you looked up into the sky at that exact moment, you could see the shadows a small girl and boy, close together, hands clasped, their lips touching.

And what a beautiful sight it would be.

**I poured my heart out into this chapter. I was literally feeling their emotions, and their absolute happiness. I'll update soon...and I hope you all remember this moment...*sniff* **

**Odeni: She...she needs a moment. I think I do too...*sits down woozily* I can't believe I kissed her...**

**Anpanai: That was really nice! You're so sweet, Odeni!**

**Odeni: Aheheh...*blushes profusely***

**Read and review, please!**


	15. Searching For Answers

Chapter 15:

Anpanai had been lightly (and cutely) blushing all the time after the kiss, and Odeni's head was practically a tomato. _Why had he done that? How had he done that? Without his head exploding?_

He had been so nervous as to Anpanai's reaction to the kiss, and she had given him a big grin and a hug.

So he guessed that meant it was okay."

"Odeni, I'm tired," Anpanai complained.

"We're trying to get as far away from West City as possible." He checked the radar. "And we're going in the direction of the next dragon ball."

"Can we at least stop and rest for the night?" Anpanai pleaded. "_Please_?"

Odeni frowned. "All right! We'll land!" He didn't even finish his sentence before Anpanai was diving down into the plains below them. "Wait for me, Anpanai," he called, diving down after her.

He face-faulted when he saw she was already lightly snoring, fast asleep.

He sat for a while, just looking at her. Her cropped hair was already beginning to look wild, giving it back the unruly look it had lost when it had been cut. He liked that. He also liked the little mandatory snore bubble. It was cute, and it reminded him that she was a wild girl, not a refined brat.

He _still_ couldn't believe he had kissed her.

And he _still _couldn't believe how right it had felt.

It was now a bit deep into the night, and he looked into the endless plains and the mountains. He supposed this place would be a good base. For training.

And maybe even for living, if they had nowhere else to go.

He chewed on that thought a little. Nobody to boss him around, nobody to tell him what to do. It was just him and Anpanai. He lay down on his back, staring at the seemingly eternal stars. He couldn't _believe_ how vast they were; he was never able to see that many back in the city.

He blinked, beginning to get drowsy. He blinked and blinked again, until his eyes were too heavy to hold up and he closed down the world, just for the night.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Anpanai blinked her eyes open. For a moment all she saw was a blue, blue sky. Then she saw clouds. She sat up. She was sitting in a large, large plain, that seemed to go on for miles. She could see the silhouettes of mountains in the distance. "Wow..." she mumbled. "Pretty."

"Anpanai?" Odeni was sitting next to her. By the sight of his baggy eyes and ruffled hair, Anpanai could tell he'd just awakened. "You're awake?"

"Yeah!" Anpanai answered. "You know what, Odeni?"

"Hm? What?"

"Today's my birthday!" Anpanai told him happily.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Gohan shook his head miserably. "It's her birthday today..." They had searched and searched for Anpanai, but to no avail. His shoulders shook with sobs, salt water staining his lap.

He tried to look down at her from the lookout, but he couldn't see her. He hoped that he could get into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber soon, because he needed all the training he could get to save his sister.

Goku came out of the small palace, carrying nothing less than a boatful of food. "Hey, Gohan!" he said to his nine-year-old son. "Want something to eat?"

"How can you eat..." Gohan said, his eyes hidden by his hair, "when your own daughter could be out there, starving? How can you eat..." Gohan turned to his father, his eyes fierce. "when your daughter could be out there, getting hurt? Being killed?"

Goku knelt beside his son. "Gohan," he said gently, "You worry too much. You forget that Anpanai's a full Saiyan. Remember? She's strong. And when she can, she'll come back home. I promise. But for now we have to focus on defeating Cell. Then we can focus all our attention on finding Anpanai. Okay?"

Gohan nodded and sniffed. "Okay."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"What are you doing?" Anpanai asked Odeni, who was busying himself drawing a quite _huge_ object in the sand.

"Nothing," Odeni mumbled.

"But it looks like you're doing something," Anpanai insisted.

"But I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you-"

"Shut up and look." Odeni grabbed Anpanai and pulled her into the sky. As they rose in elevation, Anpanai could see it more clearly. It said,

_O & A_

Anpanai gasped in delight. "Wow!" she cried. "It's so pretty!"

"It's because this is our ground," Odeni said, putting his hand behind his head bashfully. "Happy birthday."

Suddenly he was almost knocked back when Anpanai hugged him tightly. "Thank you _so_ much!" she cried. "You're the greatest, Odeni!"

"Ah...Ah..." Odeni could feel his cheeks getting hot as the four-year-old hugged him.

Then a forlorn look passed Anpanai's features. "Too bad my family wasn't here to see me get older."

"I—I'm sorry, Anpanai."

"It's okay," Anpanai told him. "I'll go find something for us to eat, and then we can start training. Okay?"

"Yeah," Odeni nodded. Anpanai flew off, and Odeni wondered how he could make her feel better...

Anpanai flew around, sniffing for something delicious. Hmm...she didn't really feel like bear today...she could go for a nice tiger. But a fish would taste good on a day like this.

Fish, it would be!

She trotted along the path, in search of a nearby body of water. Her excellent nose was picking up on a stream nearby, and, following her nose, not her eyes, the poor little girl eventually collided with a poor big tree. "Ow..." she mumbled, rubbing the small bump on her head.

But at least she'd found the stream.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Gohan trudged around the site where Anpanai's Saiyan Capsule had first landed. It was still there, having not yet been discovered by scientists. _Good,_ Gohan thought. The last thing he needed was for his last memory of Anpanai to be taken away from him as well.

He gingerly touched the smooth, white surface of the pod, and it opened. He held his breath, expecting his sister to jump out at him, yelling, "Gotcha!"

But all he saw was red velvet lining.

Gohan tried to blink away the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Brat."

Gohan turned around to see none other than Vegeta standing behind him. "Vegeta?" he asked, intrigued. "What are you doing here?"

Vegeta sniffed. "Kakarott sent me to find you." In truth, Goku hadn't told him anything. Vegeta had come in hopes of finding out if Anpanai was really Mitashi or not. He hoped she was and at the same time he hoped she wasn't.

Not really noticing how fishy this was, Gohan decided to ignore this and turned back to the pod. "You and Papa were fighting when this landed," he said in a quavering voice.

Vegeta frowned. "What?"

Gohan turned. "It landed right when you were in the middle of your battle. Right here."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Hm," he said, and flew away, leaving Gohan to wonder.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Odeni!" Odeni looked up from the _chi_ ball he had forming in his hands to see Anpanai holding a fish twice her size. "I brought breakfast!"

Odeni stared, bewildered, at the huge fish, which Anpanai proceeded to gut and scale, and then jab onto a stick over a fire.

"We'll let it cook awhile," Anpanai said. "But let's begin training. We'll start with _chi_..."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Odeni sat, panting and drenched in sweat, on the grass. "Good job," Anpanai praised. "You learned the easy part of the Turtle style!"

"The _easy_ part?" Odeni looked up at her tiredly.

"Well...the good news is...the fish is ready."

Odeni stared at the huge lump of fish before him. Anpanai was happily gobbling it down like she hadn't eaten in days, but Odeni wasn't so sure.

"Come on," Anpanai urged. "Eat. It's yummy!"

Making a face, Odeni pinched a bit of the fish in two fingers and brought it closer and closer to his mouth...

And the whole lump of fish was gone in seconds. "Aah..." Odeni rubbed his tummy contentedly. "So where's the next dragon ball?"

"Um..." Anpanai said, pulling out the radar, "It's that way." She pointed somewhere vaguely to the east.

"Then, that's where we'll go," Odeni said somewhat optimistically. Anpanai grinned, and hopped into the air, zooming off. "Hey!" Odeni shouted. "Wait for me! Anpanai!"

**Well? What do you guys think? Awesome? Suckish? Okay? Please review! Oh, and to anyone out there, who's a good artist, could you draw Anpanai and Odeni together for me please? You can all submit pictures if you'd like. It'd be a great help! Thanks! **

**R&R, peeps!**


	16. The Epitome of All Evil

Chapter 16:

Anpanai and Odeni flew in the direction of their next prize, the one-star dragon ball. It would be their third one! Anpanai was so giddy she twirled all over the place, making poor Odeni dizzy.

"Yeesh," Odeni muttered. "Stop buzzing around, will you?"

"Sorry," Anpanai apologized enthusiastically. "I'm just really excited to see our next dragon ball! You know what, Odeni? I think we're gonna have an adventure with this dragon ball!"

Odeni eyed her. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno," Anpanai answered honestly.

"Hm," Odeni decided to brush this off.

They flew along in silence for some time, Anpanai occasionally checking the radar to make sure they were going the right way. After a little bit, Anpanai caught a glimpse of a small village.

It wasn't much. Just a couple of worn-down huts and food stands, and a small marketplace where Anpanai saw a few people bustling around. And it was that place that the dragon radar proceeded to blip repeatedly.

"Odeni, the dragon ball's down there." Anpanai pointed directly below her. Anpanai dived down, and Odeni followed, hot on her heels.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mrs. Honden stood triumphantly, surrounded by armed men, the three-star dragon ball glittering in her finely manicured hand. MiMi, stood, smirking beside her, holding her very new and very poofy stuffed poodle in her hands.

Mrs. Honden grinned. She'd known that the dragon ball would lead them exactly to this place. Ignoring the staring villagers, she waited for the arrival of her son and that little brat.

Like taking candy from a baby.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Anpanai began to sense the many _chis_ before she even landed. She stopped, tense.

"What's wrong, Anpanai?"

"I...I don't know," Anpanai told him genuinely. "I sense some different _chis_. Concentrate and you will too."

Odeni was still a little bit new at this concept and it took him a little while before he could, but sense he did, and he sensed millions. All of them were stiff; unwavering, and he suddenly felt the man's sixth sense to protect the woman.

Odeni clenched Anpanai's arm and gritted his teeth. "You stay by me," he told her.

"But-"

"_Stay. By. Me._"

Anpanai nodded feebly. "Okay."

She checked her radar. "The dragon ball is up ahead," she announced, and ran off, pulling Odeni with her.

"Gah! Anpanai, stop running so _fast_!"

And then Anpanai abruptly stopped, almost make Odeni fall over. Before her stood a large army of men, all armed, dressed, and ready for battle. They had serious, angry expressions on their faces, and around them stood many villagers, looking bewildered and confused.

In the middle of the large army stood Mrs. Honden and MiMi.

And they were out for blood.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Gohan!" Goku flew around, looking for his son. "Gohan! Hey, sport, where are you?"

Gohan looked up from the space pod to see the figure of his father flying over. Quickly he shut the thing and turned to look at Goku.

"Hey, Gohan," Goku greeted. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, you know," said Gohan, shifting to hide the space pod. "_Around_."

_Pleasedon'tlookpleasedon'tlookpleasdon'tlook..._

"Hey, what's that behind you?" Goku asked, bending to the side to try and see what was behind Gohan.

_And he looks._

"It's, uh...um..."

"Gohan, _move_."

Startled and wide-eyed, Gohan moved, revealing his sister's first cradle. Goku's eyes softened. "Anpanai," he whispered.

Gohan sniffed. "I-I'm sorry, Dad. I..."

Goku pulled his son into a hug.

"Son," he whispered hoarsely. "I love you. But Anpanai is a full Saiyan. She can take care of herself. She can even turn super saiyan. Don't worry, Gohan, she'll be fine." He pulled his son away from him, a small smile crossing his features. "Besides, don't you remember her telling you that even though she was a girl she wasn't weak."

Gohan returned the pathetic smile. It was a start. "Yeah..."

"Vegeta's just come out of the chamber," he informed Gohan. "Let's go."

Gohan nodded. "Okay."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Odeni watched, bewildered, as Anpanai took all all of the soldiers blocking their path. She deftly dodged a bullet, kicked the gun out of a soldier's hand, using her airborne moment to flip back into her stance as the soldier rushed at her. He bent over to beat her, and Anpanai's upraised fist forcibly met his stomach. An outstretched leg hit the side of another, and a bullet bounced harmlessly off her head. She moved like the wind, punched like a tiger. Her small body got her into thin spaces and openings, giving her a heavy advantage. The men pitifully tried to stand their ground, but were no match for the lean, mean, fighting machine.

_Look at her go,_ Odeni thought dreamily, _She's so pretty...did I just think that?_

Odeni was so caught up in his thoughts (and Anpanai), that he failed to notice his mother and MiMi getting closer and closer, MiMi with a maniacal smile on her face and Mrs. Honden a smirk. _Oh, yes,_ she thought. _Almost got him away from that savage..._ She lounged for the poor, unsuspecting Odeni.

"Odeni!" Anpanai called, dodging a whack from a soldier.

"What?" Odeni looked behind him, but it was just a split-second too late, for he suddenly felt a vice-like grip in his shoulders, and he quickly spun around.

And what he saw the was epitome of evil.

**Sorry for the delay on this one! Essays, schoolwork, and all that chiz. **

**Vegeta: That's no excuse. A Saiyan would be able to multitask.**

**W.O.T.L.: Don't make me get out the worms...**

**Vegeta: ...You wouldn't dare...**

**W.O.T.L.: (holds up jar of worms)**

**Vegeta: (Screams like a little girl and runs out of the room)**

**W.O.T.L.: (noms on a gummy worm from the jar) Works every time...**

**Anpanai: (laughing) Haha! Poor Vegeta!**

**Odeni: (stares) That was epic.**

**W.O.T.L.: I know.**

**Read and review, please! And please submit some pictures of Anpanai and Odeni!**


	17. Revelations

Chapter 17:

"No!" Anpanai screamed as Odeni was grabbed by his mother and MiMi. The crazed smirks on their faces were something she'd never forget. And these annoying soldiers wouldn't leave her alone! Scowling, she raise her chi the Super Saiyan and...

Well, let's just say there wasn't much left of the soldiers, if you know what I mean.

I'm sure you do.

Quickly as she could, she flew after them as the three entered their copter quickly. "Step on it," MiMi screeched, "She's gaining on us!" She was holding on to Odeni with unbelievable strength, and poor Odeni was hoping and praying that Anpanai would come soon. His prayers were answered when he saw Anpanai's adorable face upside-down on the windshield. She waved happily.

"Anpanai!" Odeni cried.

"Aah!" Mrs. Honden yelled, trying to get the cheerful girl off. The helicopter jerked around, and MiMi turned green, fearfully clutching Odeni.

"Let _go_ of me," Odeni yelled, but the crazed girl refused. Her grip was like steel.

"Get that thing off my copter!" Mrs. Honden screeched as Anpanai's fast appeared through the roof of the copter. A small foot stuck in, and Odeni pulled and pulled on it until a torso appeared, and then a neck, and then a face. Anpanai fell through.

"Ow," she mumbled, picking herself up and rubbing her head.

"Anpanai, are you alright?" Odeni asked, smoothing out the girl's hair, ignoring MiMi's vicious glare.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Anpanai answered absently. What really had her attention was the dragon ball in Mrs. Honden's possession. She walked over, completely ignoring the fact the as of now the woman was desperately trying the get the helicopter back on track and trying to keep from DYING.

"Can I have that dragon ball you're holding?" she asked politely.

"You'll have to pry it out of my cold, dead fingers!" the woman shrieked. She had been once beautiful, but now she was like a hag; her hair flew in all directions, and her eyes were crazed.

"So you're saying once you die I can have it?" Anpanai asked, confused.

"GAH!" Mrs. Honden cried. The dragon ball flew from her hands. "Take it! Take it! It's caused me nothing but trouble!"

"I'll take Odeni, too, if you don't mind it," Anpanai informed her, and, not waiting for an answer, grabbed Odeni's hand and created yet another hold in the top of the ship.

"You SAVAGE!" Mrs. Honden's loud voice echoed through the sky and followed Anpanai and Odeni.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Odeni breathed. "But we never got the dragon ball."

"Yes we did," Anpanai grinning and held up the three-star ball. Odeni's eyes got big as saucers.

"How'd you do it?" he asked incredulously.

Anpanai's face took on a confused expression. "Your mother said she had to die first before I could get the ball. I wonder what that means."

Odeni let out a big, big sigh. He grabbed Anpanai's hand. "Let's go," he whispered, and he and Anpanai flew off towards the setting sun.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Gohan's blond hair became a yellow streak as he darted back and forth, dodging his father's punches and hits. The conditions in the H.T.C. Had become so hot now that his hair was plastered to his face. _Any hotter, _he thought, _and I'll spontaneously combust._

The knowledge of WHAT spontaneous combustion even was was entirely Chi-Chi's fault.

But now it was Goku's turn, and he wasn't holding back. Gohan bent back as a kick sailed over him, just millimeters away from the tip of his nose. Using this technique, he flipped backwards onto his hands, using a foot to kick his father in the chin, who was now behind him.

Now Gohan had the advantage.

He rained his fists on his father, Goku blocking some but not all.

Gohan raised his right hand, a _chi_ ball forming in his hand, when-

"Gohan!"

"Huh?" Gohan asked, his _chi_ ball disappearing. "What is it, Dad?"

"Oh, nothing," said a voice from behind him. Gohan turned too late, and his father whacked him down onto the ground. _Hard._

Gohan heard the patting of his father's footsteps coming over to him. "That..." he panted, "Was low."

"A warrior must never get distracted," Goku said, smiling. "And if it makes you feel any better, you would have kicked my butt if I hadn't stopped you."

Gohan pursed his lips. "Hm."

Goku took this as forgiveness. "Come on, sport, let's go get something to eat."

All sins were forgotten as Gohan jumped up enthusiastically. "Okay!"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Odeni lay down on his back, lazily chewing on a strand of grass. They were back at their base, and Anpanai was training viciously. She'd even turned super saiyan, and she was fighting so fast Odeni couldn't see her.

_I've gotta raise my chi_, she was thinking. She paused to try to let her energy flow out, but she was at her max. Now, she guessed, was time for drastic measures. She stood straight; her shoulders stiffened, and she was totally stock-still. Odeni sat up.

"Anpanai?" he asked, hoping she was fine. Anpanai made no answer, but her hair began to flicker. If possible, it was getting even straighter. "Anpanai," Odeni called, getting closer.

"Stay _back_," Anpanai growled in a voice so deep, and so angry, that Odeni had no choice but to back off. He watched in horror as his best friend's face contorted in pain, and fell down on her knees.

"Anpanai!" he cried, running towards her. "Stop it! You've gotta stop!"

"Get BACK!"

Odeni cringed, then stiffened. "No! Stop it, Anpanai."

And suddenly a wave of air sent him tumbling backwards, head over heels. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. He was lying just low enough so that the blasts of the wind from Anpanai's power flew over him. And there he lay, stiff, not even daring to move as small rocks whizzed against his nose, scraping it many times. He shut his eyes tight, waiting for it to end.

And then it stopped.

Odeni dared to peek open an eye. He saw the stars; complete serenity. He lay there and breathed deeply for a while—inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. He sat up and touched his nose, wincing slightly. Where was Anpanai?

His question was answered when he saw the prone form of the little girl, lying face-down in the grass. "Ah!" he cried, running to his friend. He knelt down and turned her over, putting her head in his lap. Her hair was midnight-black again, spread out wildly. Her breathing was slow; her heart rate was rapidly getting slower. "Anpanai," he whispered, "Get up. Please. You'll be fine." His voice began to crack.

What would happen to his friend, his best friend, his…_love_?

**What a twist! Ha, bet you guys didn't see that one coming, eh?**

**Vegeta: I don't like this story. Nobody's died yet.**

**W.O.T.L.: Yeah, well, you're gonna die if you don't SHUT IT.**

**Vegeta: Ha! You can't kill a Saiyan!**

**W.O.T.L.: (holds up writing pencil) I think not, Mr. Spikey!**

**Vegeta: (mutters unheard cusses)**

**Anpanai: Spiky-head! You're not supposed to say bad words!**

**Vegeta:…**

**W.O.T.L and Odeni: (sigh)…**

**Read and review! And send pictures! My email address is on my profile!**


	18. A Way of Seeing the World

Chapter 18:

Odeni straggled into the nearest city, the still-unconscious Anpanai strewn over his back. His back bent under the pressure, but it was a whole lot better than carrying MiMi (believe me, he knew), and she was much quieter. And lighter. And oh, the IRONY that befell the poor boy when he saw the city he'd walked into wasn't a city at all. It was the same exact village in which he'd gotten kidnapped.

It was like a rainforest, basically. Trees were everywhere, almost shading out the sun, making the place slightly dark and cool. The air was so humid Odeni could barely breathe, but the coolness made it a little better. The people seemed t be in a tribe; they wore face-paint in many different styles and patterns.

Odeni, not stopping to make observations, pulled on the nearest woman's clothes. "Excuse me," he said in his politest tone, "My...friend...here is sick. Could you show us to a hospital or something?"

This was responded to by a loud howl emitted from the woman's lips. As her sound reached the air, more people made the sound: _Ayeeyeeyeeyeeyee! _People gathered around them with their bows ready, their faces in glares. It was only then that Odeni realized the sound was a _battle_ cry! They were going to kill him!

"Wait!" he yelled, "Stop! I come in peace! Take me to your leader...or something!" By now, Odeni was basically just shouting phrases he had heard in movies.

_I am so totally screwed,_ he thought. He closed his eyes for impact.

But it never came.

He squeezed his eyes open, just a little, to see a six-or-seven-year-old girl in front of him. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked again. She was still there, and now she had an amused look on her face. Now, there are two kinds of beautiful. Anpanai was cute-beautiful. The girl in front of him was nose-bleed-beautiful.

"Ah...ah..."

The girl smiled. She had black hair tied into two plaits, and tan skin, her face painted with red markings. She had dark, chocolate-brown eyes that were expressive and knowing, but somewhat empty. A small gold ringlet circled her head. Odeni noticed how all his attackers bowed to the girl.

"I am Princess Gaea," she said in broken English. "Name?"

"N...oh, my name? My name is Odeni."

"Name?" Gaea asked again, gesturing towards Anpanai.

"Anpanai."

Gaea giggled. "Like anpan!"

Odeni smiled. The girl was sweet, like Anpanai, but she didn't hold the same adorable innocence. In fact, there seemed to be something secret behind her eyes, something knowing, something revealing. She had eyes that seemed to see straight through to one's soul.

"House," she said suddenly, after a little bit of silence. "Come to house."

"House?" Odeni wondered. "Are you sure?"

Gaea nodded vigorously.

It was only when he heard the tapping stick make its sound on the ground that Odeni noticed it.

Gaea was blind.

Her eyes had struck him as a bit empty before, but now he knew why. _She couldn't see!_

"I see with mind," Gaea explained, startling Odeni. "Mind shows images. I see. I not blind." Odeni was shocked at how this girl saw the world. He wondered what it was like. "I see feelings of things. Colors. Colors show feelings. Feelings show things. You purple. Confused."

Odeni blushed deeply.

"And now you red."

Gaea and Odeni trekked quietly along the path for a little, Odeni enjoying the beautiful trees pass by over and over again. Gaea hummed a small tune, a light, happy tune, yet quiet and peaceful. Odeni enjoyed hearing Anpanai's soft little breaths against his ears. It assured him that she was now resting peacefully.

So, what was that transformation thing she was doing? How did her hair become blonde? How did she get, like, ten times stronger than she already was?

What exactly _was_ she?

She had admitted to them that she was some kind of alien…saiya-jin, was it? Yes, and she'd explained to him that there were many types of transformations; could that have been what she was doing? What she was transforming into? Could it hurt her? If it could hurt her, he wouldn't allow it. He was a big boy now; he could even change his underwear all by himself. And even though Anpanai was stronger, it was his responsibility to take care of her. But when evil came, well, it was all up to her.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Gohan!" Gohan swiveled his head to the source of the call.

"Yes, Dad?" he asked expectantly.

"Our time's run out," his father told him as he emerged from the castle. "We have to leave."

Gohan absorbed this information. "But I'm not ready, yet," he argued. "I've only gotten a little stronger, and I'm not as strong as you yet, and—"

Gohan was interrupted when Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Gohan," he said firmly, "Relax. It'll be fine. You're strong enough, sport. For now we need a little rest; relaxation."

"_Relaxation_?" Gohan's eyes were wide. "But…but…"

"Yes," Goku told him firmly. "We're strong as we can get now, so a little rest will do us good. And don't you remember asking me to go fishing all those years ago?"

Gohan blinked. "I thought you'd forgotten."

"Nope," Goku told him with a cheery smile. Gohan's face slowly but surely broke into a smile of his own.

"Okay, Dad," he said.

Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo looked up simultaneously as the door creaked open. Vegeta sensed a presence, a _chi_ that skyrocketed. _How? _He wondered. _Have they ascended?_

All ears perked up at the sound of footsteps gradually getting closer…

And there stood the two strongest warriors in the world.

**Sorry for the long wait on this one, guys! I had a little bit of writer's block there.**

**Vegeta: Hmph. Stupid girl seems to get it every new chapter.**

**Anpanai: Spiky-head! That's not very nice!**

**Vegeta: Stupid brat…**

**Anpanai: WAAAAAHHHHHHH! T-T**

**W.O.T.L.: Vegeta! Apologize! (holds out gummy worms)**

**Vegeta: (screams like a little girl) Ew! No! Get those…that DEMON-spawn away from me! AAAAAAHHHH! It's touching me! Nonononononono! AAAAAHHH!**

**Read and review if you wanna see more screaming Veggie!**


	19. Awakening

Chapter 19:

Odeni gasped in awe at the huge villa in front of him. It was ancient with mile-long vines curving around bracks, and beautiful palm trees surrounded it, giving it a sense of paradise and peace. The fragrant smell of flowers embrace his nose for just one ephemeral moment before letting go.

He would have loved to live here.

Gaea laughed. "Like living here too," she said, smiling. "Peaceful." She strode up to the door of the house and, with a mighty tug, pulled it open. Odeni's eyes widened when he saw what he wasn't expecting at all. It was almost like the outside; there were plant _everywhere_. The floor was made of dirt, to his shock, and two pads lay on the floor. "Papa and me never go other rooms in house," Gaea managed to say, despite her slight disadvantage in English. "Stay here. Live like villagers."

Odeni nodded. Sometimes he wished he could live like a normal little boy, not Mrs. Honden's son. But now that he wasn't Mrs. Honden's son, what would he do after they found the dragon balls? What would happen? He found he'd never contemplated this, always focusing on the now. But, he figured, he'd just get that all sorted out when the time came.

Gaea helped Odeni set Anpanai down on one of the pads, getting her onto her back safely. "I get her water," Gaea told Odeni, and turned to leave when she bumped into a large, large leg. Slowly both looked up to see a torso…and then a neck…and then a face. Gaea chuckled nervously.

The man spoke to her with his deep voice in a language Odeni couldn't understand. It seemed to be a mix of Spanish, Italian, French, _and_ English, and he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. But, from the tone of the man's voice, he knew he was angry.

Both spoke in this language for a moment before the man seemed to relax and relent. Gaea smiled at Odeni. "This my father," she said.

Her father smiled down at him; he was very, _very_ tall. "Please excuse my daughter's English," he said. "She's still learning." Odeni nodded, signifying that all was forgiven. Then Gaea's father looked down in concern at Anpanai. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"She'll be fine," Odeni assured him. "She got really exhausted while…" Odeni wondered how far he should go, "…training, and passed out. Hopefully rest will make her feel better." Odeni smiled to himself, proud of his use of adult words. The large man nodded and smiled.

"Would you like to take a bath?" he asked kindly, though Odeni thought it was acrimony for, "You stink."

"Um, yes please," he said flushing, and allowed Gaea to lead him out back, where he saw a ditch filled with water. _So this is what Anpanai meant about a ditch for a bathtub_, Odeni thought. He tilted his head a little, examining it. Well, if he wasn't going back to his old house, this was the way it would have to be.

"Trees hide you," Gaea told him. "I wash clothes."

"Uh…uh…" Odeni didn't want to _strip_ in front of her. She was a girl!

"I no see," Gaea reminded him. "I see feeling. No see person."

Odeni blushed bright red. Quickly he thought to hide behind a tree and take off his clothes. She may be blind, but still…

Gaea chuckled at his embarrassment when he chucked his clothes at her. After Making sure that Gaea was really and truly gone inside the house, Odeni slowly, gingerly stepped out, carefully eyeing the ditch.

_It was now or never._

With a feral battle cry, he leapt into the ditch, his impact making a huge _SPLASH_. Gasping for air, he surfaced, his hair wet and shiny. He snorted water out of his nose and shook his head, paddling his feet to the side of the side of the ditch for support. He realized, with a little shock, that the water wsan't as cold as he had expected it to be.

"D'you like it?" Odeni whipped around to see two little feet, his eyes traveling up to see…_Anpanai's smiling face_.

"Gah!" he choked and dove underwater, desperately trying to hide. He couldn't let a girl see him naked, especially Anpanai! It was just…_wrong_. Wait. "Anpanai, you're better?" he asked, his eyes, nose, and mouth just above the surface.

Anpanai nodded cheerily. "Yup," she said. "But I think I have a new level on Super Saiyan!" she added, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Are you STUPID?" Odeni exploded. "You could've been hurt! You could've died! Do you know how worried I was? What if you died?"

Anpanai lowered her head. "But I didn't die," she said softly.

"Yeah, well, you could've! You're such a dummy sometimes, Anpanai!"

Anpanai was silent.

The only sound that could be heard were short, stark little snifffs, that grew quicker and quicker in succession until—

"I'M SORRY, ODENI! IT WASN'T MY FAULT, REALLY IT WASN'T! I WAS TRYING TO GET STRONGER! I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN, I PROMISE!" Anpanai crumpled down, crying at the edge of the ditch. Her form heaved with sobs, and tears stained the grass.

"Anpanai?" Odeni ventured. "Are—are you alright?"

No answer.

"Anpanai, you don't have to get all mad…"

Still nothing.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Anpanai. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. But don't overdo the super saiyan thing. Okay?" Odeni was pleased at how much he sounded like an adult.

Anpanai sniffed again and said, "Okay. But look what Gaea made me!" She stood up, and Odeni finally noticed that she was now wearing a stark-white gi and a red undershirt. "The undershirt is weighted," Anpanai told him proudly.

"Whoa…" Odeni muttered. "Weighted?"

"Yep!" Anpanai told him. "Gaea made one for you, too. It's red! We can be like opposites!"

"Huh."

"And by the way…" Anpanai fished out a towel from seemingly nowhere, "Gaea told me to give this to you." She handed the towel to Odeni and turned around while he wrapped himself up tightly. Once he was secure the towel was wrapped tightly, he said,

"You can look now."

Anpanai turned around. "Follow me," she said. "We're going back to the big house."

Odeni trotted after Anpanai's quick and slowly quickening pace. He was glad she was okay; what would he do without her? His lips thinned. He wouldn't think about that.

Odeni caught sight of a dirty white wall, and he knew he was back at Gaea's house. "Anpanai," Odeni inquiered, "Do you have the radar?"

"Yup," Anpanai announced proudly, holding it up. Odeni snatched it from her hands, clicking the top of it to make it work. It came to life with a slight beeping sound, and he saw the the next dragon ball was practically right on top of them!

"Anpanai," he called. "The four-star dragon ball is in the house!"

"Really?" Anpanai was overjoyed. "So, with the three-star ball and the six-star ball, it makes…" she paused to check her fingers for this profound equation. "…one…two…three dragon balls! Which means we need…one…two…"

"Four more balls," Odeni said impatiently, grabbing her arm. "Let's go." He dragged her along, Anpanai still trying to compute the question on her fingers.

"It just doesn't make sense," she muttered in frustration.

**Yay! Another chappie! I am lying down on my bed as I write this, my eyes getting really, really droopy…**

**Anpanai and Odeni: And that's why we'll take over today!**

**W.O.T.L.: Oh, God.**

**Anpanai: W.O.T.L. doen't own Dragon Ball Z. But she does own this awesome MacBook Pro laptop! Right, W.O.T.L.?**

**W.O.T.L.: Yep. I bought it with my own mom's money.**

**Odeni: (sigh) Okay, then. Well, please read and review! In the meantime…(grins evilly and holds up jar of gummy worms)**


	20. Sensing

**Okay, you guys. I'm going to do something I haven't ever done. I'm gonna…**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN…**

**Reply to reviews.**

**Odeni: Oh. I thought it would be exciting.**

**W.O.T.L.: You keep quiet!**

**Anpanai: Yeah, Odeni! This'll be fun!**

**To LillyEverdeenCullen: ****Odeni: Oh, yeah, he screamed like a little girl! It was awesome!**

**Anpanai: But it wasn't very nice.**

**To Faaser14:**** Anpanai: You're not very nice, either. **

**To Jade: ****W.O.T.L.: Yeah, I know, right?**

**To LillyEverdeenCullen: ****W.O.T.L.: Don't worry. She won't.**

**To Kuresetina: ****W.O.T.L.: Thanks.**

Chapter 20:

After changing into his red gi, Odeni scrambled around the house, looking for the dragon ball. "It's gotta be here," he muttered. He dug around, expecting, _hoping_ to see the glimmer of the four-star ball around, but he found nothing. He groaned in frustration.

Anpanai hovered over him, wondering why he was so upset. After all, they were in no hurry. It wasn't like time was running out or anything. Odeni turned around, irritated. "Will you at least _help_?" he demanded, quite annoyed. Anpanai looked hurt, but he ignored it and went back to his task, unaware of Anpanai sticking her tongue out at him behind his back and stalking to the other side of the room to search.

In anger, Odeni punched the dirt, and howled in pain when his hand hit something hard. Blowing on his hand and shaking it to ease the pain, he investigated the hole he had made to see the cause of his pain. He saw a glimmer of orange.

Instantly forgetting the pain—and Anpanai's steely silence—he dug even harder, unearthing the not-so-long-lost dragon ball in all its shiny glory. It reflected in his green eyes as he jumped up with a shout. "I found it," he cried. "I found it!"

Anpanai looked back at him, confused. "No, I found one," she said, holding up the seven-star ball.

Odeni stared at her, bewildered. He looked at the four-star ball. Then he looked back at the one Anpanai had unearthed. A smile grew on his face. They were _glowing._ He rubbed his eyes. They were still glowing. With slow realization he snatched the seven-star dragon ball from Anpanai's hands, ignoring her cries of protest. "We've got two," he cried, punching the air. "Yes!"

Quickly he scribbled down a note thanking Gaea and her father for all their services and that they would visit again sometime soon. He added a smiley face for good measure.

"Odeni," Anpanai protested. "We can't leave like this. It's impolite. It's _wrong._"

"We'll visit again," he told her impatiently, and grabbed her hand, flying straight out the door. He flew straight up, tasting the air, and when he saw Gaea looking up at them with a surprised look on her face, he waved and called, "Thank you! We'll come again!" He smiled when he saw Gaea's quickly shrinking form nod and smile. "Let's go," he said to Anpanai, and the two raced back off to their base.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Gohan stood in front of the stage where Cell's fight with his father was now taking place. He could see every move matched perfectly, and managed to crack a small half-smile. His father was doing well, but why was he holding back? Cell was obviously an enemy that required full power, unless his father knew something…

He watched; his eyes narrowed in concentration, for a weak spot. Anywhere. Anything at all. An opening in his stance, an unprotected part, and, if absolutely necessary, below the belt.

But to his dismay, there was nothing.

It frustrated Gohan not to know about something. He wanted to stop the worry so he could look on with confidence. And then, when they won, he might have time to beat up that idiot Mr. Satan a little…

His eyes moved back and forth with the battle, matching each move perfectly. _What power,_ he thought. _But _why _are they holding back? _His lips press into a thin line. Shock waves made the whole ground tremble with power, and even thousands of miles away the aftershocks could be heard. He saw all the way to the tiny little beads of sweat on his father's head, the lines of determination on his forehead. His muscles tensed and bulged, and he could tell his father was on the verge of going Super Saiyan.

A young girl on the other side of the ring watched in awe, her blue eyes trying to keep up with the battling pair. _Tricks,_ she thought pridefully, scowling. _It's all tricks!_ He blue eyes narrowed in fury and her pigtails swished back and forth. "Papa!" she called to her pompous-excuse-for-a-human-being father, who had just recovered from his ridiculous "fight" and was lumbering over.

"Yes, sweet pea?" her father asked meekly.

"Papa, I wanna know what they're doing," she barked angrily, pointing at the ring.

Hercule took one look and burst out laughing. "It all tricks, sweat-pea," he assured his daughter with a pat on the shoulder. "After all, I wouldn't have brought you out here if I'd known you'd have gotten hurt." It was true. Young Videl had _begged_ her father (puppy face and all) to take her. And after relentless pleading, Hercule had reluctantly allowed her to go with him. And one boy had particularly caught her eye…

Gohan had barely even acknowledged the girl. His eyes were trained on the fight, only the fight…

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Anpanai and Odeni stared at the dragon balls in front of them. They had _four_ now. Only three more…

"Do you think it's safe to leave it here while we go search for the others?" Odeni asked, a glint of worry in his eye.

"Oh, sure," Anpanai told him cheerfully. "Nobody'll find it here."

"Hm," Odeni considered this before letting it go. "Okay, then." He stood. "Enough rest," he said. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Anpanai agreed. "Let's go!" Jumping to her feet, she blasted off into the air, a frantic Odeni hurrying behind.

"Wait," he called, but Anpanai was already up and out of sight. He shook his head.

What a kid.

**Finally! Chappie 20! Sorry for the long wait; school and all that chiz (not one word, Veggie, or I'll get out the worms. Read and review! Bye!**


	21. Start of a New Era

Chapter 21:

Anpanai tensed as she felt a _huge_ chi wave over her. She frowned, looking around. She'd returned back to base with no luck, mainly because she'd forgotten the radar, much to Odeni's chagrin.

"What's wrong?" Odeni asked her, poking his friend. "Are you okay?"

Anpanai was snapped back to reality. "Yeah, I'm okay." She figured that the lack of food for over five minutes had her hallucinating; it happened sometimes. She returned to her meditating; Odeni turned back to trying to use the techniques that Anpanai had taught him.

"Kamehameha!" Odeni yelled as he thrust his cupped hands forward. The fruit of his efforts was a measly little ball that floated to the ground…and exploded. He sighed and examined the one…two…seventy-four other small craters he'd made at his failed attempts at using chi.

He was a strong fighter now, mind you, thanks to Anpanai, but he couldn't find it in him to be able to control the chi. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He seemed perfectly fine; yet Anpanai could control chi and he couldn't. "Oy," he muttered.

"Relax," Anpanai said, opening one eye. "It's like you're in one small, dark space with only you and the chi."

"How?"

Anpanai opened both eyes and stood, brushing her hands on her pants. She trotted over to Odeni. "I like to close my eyes sometimes when I do it," she said. "I think other people do it other ways. Try closing your eyes."

"Hm," Odeni complied and squeezed his eyes shut. He balled his fists up.

"No," Anpanai said. "Relax." Then she pursed her lips. "Hey, why don't we go to a small spot?"

Odeni raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Anpanai scrunched up her face for a second. "Papa said it was to concentrate gooder," she told him.

_Gooder?_ Odeni thought as he said, "Okay." He followed the sound of her cheerful humming as she lifted herself into the sky. Odeni's feet hopped off the ground, and then the two were off.

Odeni worried. He worried that the dragon balls would be stolen. And after all that trouble they'd gone through, too! He clenched his fists. Nobody better take 'em…

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Beaten and weary, Piccolo searched for the dragon balls. The fight was now over; Gohan had won, though just by the skin of a tooth. He managed a pathetic smile. His pupil had grown strong, very strong. He'd allowed Gohan to be healed first, while he could search for the dragon balls and bring back his comrade.

Or at least they could try.

He checked his radar with a grunt. He hated relying on technology to do things for him. He was just fine on his own without the foolish humans' help. He made another grunt in surprise when he saw four dragon balls on the radar blink simultaneously. And they were close by!

_I suppose they won't mind if I borrow 'em…_

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"…So if you keep on doing that, you'll be great at using chi!" Anpanai finished as the two made their way back to the clearing.

"I get it now," Odeni smiled.

Anpanai laughed. Odeni had been so confused it was a bit funny at times. But she wondered why he yelled when she laughed at him… "Race you!" Odeni called to her, laughing.

"Ha!" Anpanai laughed. "Can't beat me!" She moved to follow, but quicly stopped when she heard Odeni's cry of outrage.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled. Anpanai rushed after him.

"What..." Anpanai's voice trailed off when she saw the cause of Odeni's outburst. "Our dragon balls! They're _gone!_"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"What do you mean, you don't want to come back?" Gohan shouted into the sky, tears streaming down his face. "We need you!"

"_Gohan, you're the man of the house now,_" Gohan could hear the faint, sad smile in his voice. "_Take good care of Chi-Chi, for me, okay?"_ Gohan wiped away a tear and nodded halfheartedly.

"_Hey, don't be sad, sport,_" Goku said to him. "_I'll come and visit someday, how about that?_" Gohan heard King Kai's angry shouts in the background, but he didn't care.

"Okay, Dad," he said. "I—I promise I'll make you proud." He scrubbed at his tears with his arm.

"_Atta boy,_" his father said proudly. "_I'll see you later, Gohan._"

And he was gone. Just like that. Only Son Goku could part like this and not shed a single tear. Gohan shook his head wistfully at his father's cheerfulness.

"Do you have another wish?" a loud voice boomed from above. Gohan looked up into the smoking nostrils of Shenron.

They came up with nothing.

"Hey," said Yamcha, giving a cheesy smile, "If we don't have a good wish, what about a bad one? I mean, wouldn't it be epic if we were all filthy stinking rich?" This was received by many blank stares. "…Uh…I was kidding…?"

Krillin, who had been silent for a bit, spoke up. "I have a wish!" Everyone present turned to look at him in surprise. He looked boldly up at the dragon. "I wish…that 17 and 18 could be human, so that they can live their lives in peace!"

A collective gasp went throughout the lookout, affecting even 18, who was furtively hidden at the back of the palace. "Why would he do that…?" she whispered to herself.

"I am sorry," the dragon told him in his deep, booming voice, "The wish cannot be completed."

"Aw…" Krillin looked down with a face of defeat. Then he brightened and looked up again. "Wait! Do you think you can take out the explosives in 18's body? That shouldn't be too hard to do!"

Sure enough, 18 was looking down at her hands, no longer waiting to have to self destruct. When she heard "18 with 17" she rushed out in a burst of rage.

"Hey, boneheads!" she called, grabbing their attention.

Krillin's entire head looked like a tomato. "Oh, god, she's here…"

"17 and I are _twins_, idiots! How could we be together?"

"Way to go, man!" Yamcha slapped Krillin on the back.

"Ah…ah…" Krillin couldn't speak (are you sensing a pattern here, i.e. Odeni and Krillin?)

"You think that since 'cause you saved me I'll fall at your feet or something? Ha!" 18 turned her back to Krillin, who hung his head sadly. "But…"she said more softly, "…I guess it was kinda nice of you."

Krillin's head shot up. "Really?" he asked. "Well, uh, wouldya like to come to our party?"

18 turned away. "Not really." She turned back to face him. "Later." And she jumped off the lookout, into the earth below.

"Krillin!" Yamcha whooped. "She said 'later'! You are so in the _zone_, man!"

Krillin uttered a small, "Yeah." Oy, where was his unpredictable ride of a life going _next_?

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Odeni," Anpanai said after Odeni had calmed down a bit. "It's okay. Maybe my family collected to dragon balls and wished everything better. And we cant use 'em in one year anyway."

"_What_?" Odeni growled.

"It's okay!" Anpanai smiled. "I'll train you. You'll get strong too!"

"I…I guess it would be pretty cool…"

"Yeah!" Anpanai squealed. "It'll be so much _fun_!"

"Yup," Odeni said, "If you're ready for _this_!" He launched his foot at the side of her face, and she hastily blocked.

"Now it's fun," she smirked, and the two went into full-blown battle.

**W.O.T.L.: This is so exciting! Why, you ask?**

**Vegeta: They never asked.**

**W.O.T.L.: Quiet! Jade, why don'tcha go ahead and set his hair on fire, will ya?**

**Vegeta: Ah! Ah! NO! *****runs out of room* **

**W.O.T.L.: ANYWAY… the next chapter will be seven years later, when Anpanai reunites with Gohan. Anyone who reviews will get a special sneak peek! ^^**

**Odeni: Read—**

**Anpanai:-and review! :D**


	22. Reunion

Chapter 22:

"I'm home, Mom!" Gohan called as he trudged into the Son household, dirty feet and all.

"Hi, Gohan," his mother appeared in the living room, holding a towel over her arm and a wooden spoon in her mouth. "Fish stew or beef?"

"Beef, thanks."

"I want fish!" Goku-shaped hair stuck out from behind Chi-Chi's leg. His chubby little fingers were stained with stew he'd stolen from his mother's pot, and Chi-Chi whacked him gently and affectionately on the head.

"Hey, Goten," Gohan greeted his sibling. "You ready to train?"

"Yeah!" His brother yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh, no," their mother reprimanded. "Gohan, you need to do your homework first. Work before play in this house. That's how you'll get into a good college."

Gohan sighed. He knew his mother meant well, but sometimes she went a _little_ overboard. But, then again, his family was one of extremes…

He smiled at his mother. "Okay, Mom."

Chi-Chi smiled at her son's retreating form. He didn't train as much anymore over the years, seeing as he didn't need to. And she sort of liked it that way, without him going off all the time and not being able to spend quality time with his family.

_Family…_

She felt a pang as she remembered Anpanai. Where could she be? Was she even alive?

Goten tugged on his mother's clothes. "Mommy, why are you sad?"

Chi-Chi smiled. Kids could detect things so easily! "I'm…I'm just remembering, Goten. Now how about that fish stew?"

"All right!" Goten followed his mother into the kitchen.

* * *

Gohan frowned over his work. Videl had blackmailed him into teaching her how to fly, and after he finished his homework, he'd have to teach Goten, too. He'd have to teach them _both_ and he worried seriously about neglecting one or the other. He wished his father were here. He would've been a great help.

No, he wouldn't.

But he'd make Gohan feel better by telling him one of his nonsensical dreams about food or something.

"Why'd you have to go, Dad?" Gohan muttered to himself. "There may not be anymore villains here, but it's crazier than _ever_ now."

He slammed his pencil down when he finished his last equation, thoughts of freedom spinning through his head. "Goten!" he called. "Time to train!" he winced as he heard pots and pans shatter.

He burst out of his room, padding down the stairs, stopping only to open the door and run outside just as Videl's helicopter was landing. He sighed. Videl had been nothing but VICIOUS to him on the first day of school. And she wouldn't leave him alone. Always she'd been on his tail like he was a villain or something. It got quite annoying at times, but nothing more than a small nuisance compared to what he'd had to handle over the years.

"Goten," Gohan adressed his brother, "Make sure you don't show too much of your power, okay?"

"Why not?" Goten demanded.

Gohan bent down to his brothers eye level, making it like he was telling a big, big secret. "She's really afraid of strong people." He smiled as Goten giggled and covered his mouth with his hand. "And you're really, really strong."

"Hey!" Videl called sharply from her place in front of the helicopter, "What about _me_?"

"Oh," Gohan said flatly, "Yeah. You. Hi."

Videl growled. Who did he think he was, to talk to VIDEL SATAN like that? Her father would beat him like a lion to a mouse!

"Gohan, teach us how to fly!" Goten jumped up and down and all around his brother like a wild little monkey.

"Okay, squirt," Gohan grinned.

"_He's_ learning how to fly?" Videl rolled her eyes. "Ha! He'll never learn."

"As I _recall_," Gohan said, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "It was _him _who has been controlling his _chi_ for years AND had been trained in martial arts all his life."

"Big deal!" Videl spat. "So have I."

The two stood, dangerously staring at each other. Gohan didn't know how a person could be so arrogant. Maybe she could be best friends with Vegeta or something. Videl didn't know how someone could be so _stupid_. Her Papa was the strongest in the world, bar none. And that was that.

Suddenly, Gohan's excellent hearing picked up on two voices. He broke from the stare and looked around.

"I knew you didn't know where we were goin'! Now we're lost!" A boy's voice.

"No we're not," a girl's voice. "This is the way home."

"Yeah, yeah."

"But Gaea made us awesome clothes, didn't she?"

"Sure, why not?"

Gohan gasped. Could it be…?

"Hey!" Videl snapped. "Back to me!"

"Shut up a second, okay?" Gohan didn't even turn to look at her.

Goten stared at her solemnly for a moment. Then he said, "He doesn't like you very much."

Videl gasped, appalled. What gave this little kid the nerve to say something like that to her? He should be groveling at her feet. _Why_ were they so disrespectful?

Gohan heard them again.

"I can't wait to see Gohan," the girl spoke again. How did she know his name?

Abruptly some trees ruffled, and a girl and a boy stepped out of the thick woods. The boy was about thirteen years old, and had a muscular yet slim build. And the girl…

She was pretty, no doubt. She had a thin body that was just starting to develop, and her muscles her finely toned. She wore a purple spandex top to her midriff, and dark spandex capris. Her face was slightly dirty, but that was understandable, since she'd been in the woods for some time. Her athracite-black hair was pulled into a high, messy ponytail, with a bang to the side of her face (just to give you a good vision). She wore fingerless gloves and comfortable martial arts shoes, but her eyes were so…so…cheerful. So happy.

The boy wore a red gi with a white undershirt (weighted, probably) and comfortable martial arts shoes, like the girl. Brown hair framed dark, slightly brooding green eyes. Gohan noted his defensive position. Prudent.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

The girl blinked. "Who are you?"

Gohan shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I asked first."

Anpanai faintly remembered doing this sort of thing with Gohan when she was younger, asking him a question and then telling him that since she had asked first, he answered first. "My…my name is Anpanai. Son Anpanai."

Gohan froze. His voice was barely audible. "_What?_"

"My name is…"

"No, no, I heard you." Gohan couldn't get over his shock. This wasn't Anpanai! How could she be? "Anpanai…" he whispered.

"I'm Odeni," the boy said, quite uselessly in the matter at the time.

Anpanai grinned. "Now you have to tell me who you are!"

Gohan recovered from his shock. "My name is Gohan. Son Gohan."

"What?" Now it was Anpanai's turn to be completely taken aback. This was her brother? But he was so _big_. And tall. "You're my brother?"

"You're my sister?"

"Huh?" Goten and Odeni spoke simutaneously; both were clueless.

"Goten," Gohan said proudly, "Meet Anpanai. She's your older sister." Slowly Goten stepped forward, then took a step back. "What are you waiting for, squirt? Meet your sister!"

Goten stepped forward again, and Anpanai marveled at how much he looked like their father. Gathering up courage, the little boy raced forward and hid behing his older brother's leg. Gohan sighed, exasperated. "Hi," Goten said meekly.

"Hi," Anpanai said back, not really knowing what to say.

"Your name sounds like food," Goten blurted out.

Anpanai half-grinned. "I've been told."

The two stared awkwardly at each other for a minute before Goten rushed into his sister's arms. "Big sister!" he cried. Anpanai laughed. "It's so cool," Goten continued. "I have a big sister, and she looks like Mommy! Isn't it awesome, Gohan? Isn't it? Huh? Huh?"

"Yeah," Gohan said wistfully. He sighed, now wishing he'd have been able to watch her grow up. So tall now, so slim, so…grown up. And she was only eleven! And who knew what kind of fighting skills she'd probably have learned.

"Hey!" a sharp call shattered the happy reunion. Videl stood, seething. "I hate to break up this _love-fest_, but aren't you supposed to be teaching me how to fly?"

Gohan groaned while Anpanai and Odeni stared at her blankly. "You guys, this is Videl Satan. She's here from school learning how to fly." Videl frowned at being introduced so blatantly.

"I'll teach Goten, Go-nii-chan," Anpanai offered, and Gohan smiled a little at the nickname she used.

"That'd be awesome, Anpanai." The Gohan looked at Odeni. "Who are you supposed to be?" he asked teasingly.

"Odeni," Odeni mumbled.

"Just Odeni?" Gohan wondered. "Hm."

"I'm Anpanai's best friend," he said. "We met in the forest."

"In the forest, eh?" Gohan mused. Then an evil grin befell his face. "Say," he said mischievously, "You don't _like_ her, now do you?"

Odeni blushed bright red. "We're only friends," he said.

"Mm-hm," Gohan's grin told Odeni that he was not convinced, but Gohan left him alone for the time being. After all, Gohan was smart enough to realize that if he asked Odeni another question he might explode. And then he'd have quite the mess to clean up, wouldn't he…?

Anpanai stared up at Videl. "Hi," she said dumbly.

Videl "hmphed" in response.

"Ya know who you remind me of?" Anpanai continued. "You act like Vegeta. Because he's mean. And he grunts a lot."

"Whatever," Videl said, finally noticing the furry brown appendage waving back and forth behind Anpanai's back. "What is _that_?"

"This?" Anpanai grabbed hold of it and shoved it toward Videl, who cringed. "This's my tail. I have it because I'm a…" In a flash, Gohan's huge hand was over her mouth.

"What she _means_ to say," Gohan said through gritted teeth, "Is that it is hereditary and perfectly natural." He felt Anpanai nod against his grip, signifying that she understood. Sighing in relief, he released his estranged sister, who gasped for breath. Videl's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she said nothing.

Gohan dragged his sister off to the house. "Can we do this some other time?" he called back. "Family issues!" Goten stuck his tongue out at Videl before following his siblings.

Videl stood there in complete and total shock.

She'd just been rejected.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Gohan burst through the door. "Mom!" he called. "Mom!" Odeni entered after him, clutching his ears.

"Could you get any louder?" he asked irritably.

"Good idea," Gohan nodded at him before he repeated his words, even _louder_.

"Oh, god," Odeni mumbled as he gripped his quickly reddening ears even more tightly. Anpanai winced as well. It was clear that see wasn't enjoying this at all.

Finally Chi-Chi appeared, wooden spoon in hand. "Yes, Go—" She stopped. She stared. "Are…you…?"

The was a moment of silence.

"Ohmygoshit'syou!" Chi-Chi squealed as she ran towards them. Anpanai braced for impact.

But it never came.

She squeezed open one eye, and burst out laughing at what she saw. Her mother was all _over_ Odeni with a ruler! "You're the one!" Chi-Chi proclaimed. "You're the one that will marry my daughter! That's why she left! She left to find a suitable suitor. My princess!" Odeni was blushing so red that Anpanai almost swore there was steam coming out of his ears. She blushed a little too. That was her mother, all right. "You two must be _starving!_" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Come on into the kitchen; I'll make you something to eat."

Once they were seated, Goten hopped around Anpanai like the little monkey he was, spitting out questions a mile a second. "Did you have an awesome adventure? Was it cool? Did you fight people? Did you see Indiana Jones? I like Indiana Jones. I have all the movies. But he's not very strong, is he? Or fast. Or smart. Heeeey, guess what? I have a birthmark on my…"

"That's enough, Goten," Gohan said nervously, putting a hand over his brother's mouth. "Why don'tcha go play outside or something?"

"Okay!" The subject absolutely forgotten, the small demi-saiyan hopped right outside and into the yard, where he quickly found some unfortunate butterfly and began to chase it around.

Gohan turnd to his sister and Odeni. "Tell me everything."

"Sit down," Odeni said, grinning. "We have a _lot _to tell you."

* * *

**Well? Well? What did you think? Was it good? I hope it was!**

**Vegeta: *****reads both of Jade's comments***** Ha! Living Hell! I've been there twice, girl, you can't scare me. And to her little sister: Keep her away from worms and fire at all times. I don't like her, but I dunno about you.**

**W.O.T.L.: Vegeta! Would you be nice? I doubt they like you either.**

**Vegeta: Good freaking riddance.**

**W.O.T.L.: Argh.**

**Videl: *****Stares at part where she gets ditched***** What the hell? I'm just as good as them.**

**W.O.T.L.: Um…no. You're not.**

**Anpanai: Yeah, you're pretty mean. And kinda dumb.**

**Videl: What did you say, runt?**

**W.O.T.L.: ._., …Uh…this is getting ugly. Gotta go! And yes, Jade, you can use the worms!**


	23. A Hug From Heaven

Chapter 23:

"School?" Anpanai nearly spit out her dinner. "But how? You already taught me this stuff when I was three!"

"Sweetie," Chi-Chi said kindly, "You'll be able to make more friends." She looked at Odeni. "Like Odeni."

"Yeah," Anpanai said, "But I've known Odeni ever since I was three. He's my best friend." Odeni nodded in agreement. "What am I gonna do at _school_?"

"Odeni's grade will be close enough to yours," Chi-Chi said blatantly.

"Wait, _what_?" Odeni swiveled to look at the woman. "You're sending me to school, too?"

"Of course," Chi-Chi said. "I accept only the best for my little princess." At this both Anpanai and Odeni blushed. Though they had tried everything in their power to try and convince Chi-Chi otherwise, she still held firm to the fact that Odeni and Anpanai would, indeed, get married someday.

"I won't have time for training," Anpanai protested.

"P.E. will be sufficient," Chi-Chi admonished. "Now finish your food and get ready for bed."

Anpanai slumped in defeat, knowing the conversation was over. "By the way," she said, picking up her fork. "Where will Odeni sleep? He can sleep in my bed."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. Anpanai was still relatively innocent and naïvé, so she didn't quite understand what was so wrong with this.

Odeni, however, did.

_Ohmygod,_ he thought, _Her mom's gonna kill me…_

"Um, Odeni," Chi-Chi said to him, as if in a trance, "You can sleep in the guest room. I'll get a blanket for you."

Odeni nodded, flushing.

"Anyway," Anpanai said, looking up. "Where's Papa?"

Everyone froze, and they all looked at each other sadly, shaking their heads.

Anpanai's brows furrowed. "Did something happen to Papa? Where's Papa?" Anpanai demanded. "_Where is he?_"

Gohan shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Anpanai," he said mournfully, wringing his hands. "He was…he was…"

"Did the disease kill him?" Anpanai wasn't hungry anymore; she put down her fork.

"No, Anpanai," Gohan said slowly. "Cell killed him."

* * *

Anpanai zoomed through the forest, knocking down trees as she went. Grass flurried up in her wake, and small animals looked up, wondering what was going on. "Why, Papa?" she cried, tears running down her face. "Why'd you have to die? _Why_?" She abruptly stopped at her favorite childhood lake, still clear and calm as ever. Her ponytail holder had broken loose, leaving her wild hair to tumble over her shoulders. A mess. A beautiful mess.

She knelt, unable to stand. "Papa," she whispered. "Why wasn't I there? Why couldn't I have helped you? I sensed the _chi_, but…"

Suddenly, it felt like somebody's hand was on her shoulder. Confused and bewildered, she looked around for the source. "Anpanai," said a voice from above.

"What?" her voice was barely audible. "Gohan, if you're playing tricks on me…"

"It's me, Goku." The voice was cheerful, not eery or quiet or something like that.

"D-Daddy?" Anpanai blinked.

"King Kai and I have been watching you. We watched your adventures with Odeni." Anpanai could hear the wink in his voice. "Make sure he takes care of you."

Anpanai blushed.

"But you've grown to be a great girl," Goku continued. "I'm very, very proud of you."

"But…but I wasn't there!" Anpanai wailed. "I could've…"

"There's nothing you could have done," Goku said firmly. "What happened, happened. You can't change what was in the past, so don't worry about it."

Anpanai sniffed and nodded. And she felt a great warmth, like a hug from heaven. "I love you, Dad," she said quietly.

"Love you, too, Ani-pie." Anpanai smiled at the nickname. She wiped away her tears and stood. She would train, train hard, no matter how much school got into the way. She would become strong, like her father, win every battle, no matter what.

She would become the next Son Goku.

* * *

Anpanai emerged from the woods with a terrifyingly determined look on her face. Goten ran to her. "Are you okay? Why did you run away? Did you have to throw up? Mommy's food makes me have to throw up sometimes. Especially meatloaf. I don't like meatloaf. Or vegetables. I like fish. And beef. And stories. My favorite story is…"

"That's enough, Goten," Chi-Chi said. "Off to bed with you."

"I'll read you a story before bed," Anpanai called after him.

Sitting Anpanai down, Chi-Chi said, "I'm so sorry about…"

"It's okay," Anpanai said, cutting her off. Her tail swished contentedly. "He told me it was for the better. I'll be fine, Mama. I love you." She planted a kiss on her mother's cheek before going off to find Odeni.

"Hey," Odeni said when he saw her. He was in the guest room, trying to get his bedsheets right. "You feeling better?"

"Papa talked to me," Anpanai said, her eyes shining. "He told me he was proud of me! He's still there."

Odeni smiled. He didn't really get what was going on, but as long as Anpanai was happy, so was he. And he was proud of himself, too. He didn't even pee in his pants this time when Anpanai hugged him!

"Good night," she whispered into his ear, and Odeni blushed.

Anpanai left the room only to be bombarded by a very, very eager Goten.

"You said you would read me a story!" he cried, dragging her off to his room. "C'mon!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, squirt," Anpanai grinned. Just like her father.

But outside, in the cold of the night, Vegeta was watching this. _So the brat's returned,_ he thought. Now was his chance to find out.

Was she Mitashi or was she Anpanai?

* * *

**Yay! Another chappie finshed! I'm having a good day!**

**Vegeta: Jade, I don't like you because you are always trying to torture me.**

**W.O.T.L.: Well, yeah, 'cause you're so mean!**

**Vegeta: Ha! I'm the prince of all Saiyans. I RESERVE the right to be mean.**

**To all the other reviewers, thanks!**

**Anpanai: Remember, your reviews and comments are always welcome!**

**Odeni: Flamers WILL be prosecuted (holds up torch)**

**W.O.T.L.: No, that's not what we do to flamers. Shame on you. (holds up chainsaw) THIS is!**


	24. First Day

Chapter 24:

Anpanai tugged uncomfortably at the clothes bestowed upon her. "Do I have to wear this?" she asked. She wore jeans and a tank-top with a cardigan over it, but even that was a bit much for her. She would have preferred a T-shirt and shorts, or maybe even her fighting _gi_, but her mother was absolutely adamant about this. Her hair had been pulled into two low ponytails, and she could almost be mistaken for normal.

Almost.

"Of course," Chi-Chi said sharply. 'Only the best for my little princess." Proudly she surveyed her work: Odeni in Gohan's first-day clothes. He frowned.

"Oh, let me get my camera," Chi-Chi said joyfully. "I have to commemorate the moment!"

And so Odeni and Anpanai stood awkwardly in the hallway, tugging uncomfortably at their clothes and wincing at how tight their shoes were. Anpanai's tail had to be wrapped around her waist **at all times**, Chi-Chi had told her. She didn't want to give any information. Gohan had even offered to take off Anpanai's tail, but she'd stubbornly refused. After all, it was a bit therapeutic in stressful situations.

After Chi-Chi had gleefully taken many pictures in _many_ poses, she sent the two off the Orange Star Junior High.

"Good luck," Gohan had said, ruffling their heads.

Goten had bestowed upon them his most sacred item: his chewed and slobbery pencil. He'd had it ever since he was young, but Anpanai didn't know about _bestowing_; it looked a lot more like dumping the problem on them.

Anpanai leapt into the sky, and Odeni followed, and the two blasted off to school.

As they were flying, Anpanai turned to Odeni. "Odeni," she said, "Why do you have to be in a different class from me?"

"Well," Odeni hadn't gone to school in such a long time that most of his knowledge about it was gone. "I think it's because we're different ages," he answered her truthfully.

"Oh," Anpanai said, and turned back to her path.

"Okay," Gohan called back. "This is where we part! See you guys later!"

"Okay!" they called back, and zoomed the opposite way.

"There's our school!" Anpanai cried excitedly, pointing to a large building with an orange star on it. It was quite easy to define, as it had in big letters: Orange Star Junior High.

The two landed on the rooftop, their feet padding and skittering down the stairs and into the hall. "Wow," Anpanai gasped. "There's so many _people_…"

"Yeah," Odeni murmured.

Anpanai fished her schedule out of her pocket. "Um..it says Room 213. Okay, then."

Odeni pulled out his, and sighed when it said: Room 534. Just another reminder of how far away he'd be from Anpanai. "If anything happens," he told his friend firmly, "Call my name. I'll be there."

Anpanai nodded gratefully, and trotted off towards her class. Odeni sighed, hoping for the best, but was interrupted by somebody's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a bunch of jocks standing before him.

"Dude," said one, "Hot chick. She your girlfriend?"

Odeni blushed. "No," he said. "She's my best friend."

The jock leaned closer into Odeni's face. "Then you don't mind if _I_ have her, do you?"

Growling, Odeni said, "Lay a hand on her and I'll kill you."

The jock laughed, and automatically so did his friends. "Dude, this guy thinks he's strong." He turned back to Odeni. "Think you can hurt me? My brother's one of Mr. Satan's top students. I learned a lot from him. I can whoop your butt to the middle o' Hell and back."

Odeni smirked. "Try me."

"You hear that?" the jock laughed. "This guy's challenging me! You challenging me?"

Odeni slipped into his fighting stance. "Why not?"

* * *

Anpanai wondered why she heard screaming and the sounds of punches and kicks as she entered her room. About thirty pairs of eyes locked onto hers. "Students," the teacher, Mrs. Koba (pun off Kabocha, Japanese vegetable), announced loudly, "This is Son Anpanai. She'll be joining us today, so please, make her feel welcome."

"Hi!" Anpanai said cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you guys!"

This was replied to by a half-hearted response.

"Well, Anpanai, you may sit where you'd like."

"Okay!" Anpanai surveyed the room, searching for an empty seat.

"Hey!" said a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, betraying complete and total happiness. "Why don'tcha come sit over here?"

"Okay!" Anpanai ran up the stairs, two at a time, to where the boy was sitting. His cap, that said "Rubber" was tilted slightly down, and a T-shirt and cargo pants showed a laid-back attitude. "What's your name?" she asked, extending a hand.

"Rubber," he answered, taking her hand and shaking it. "Nice ta meetcha."

"Same," Anpanai grinned. Her first day and she was already making a friend!

"My oldest brother's the top student of Mr. Satan himself," Rubber told her proudly. "He's really cool!"

"Oldest?" Anpanai inquired. You have another?"

"Yeah," Rubber's face went sour. "Pencil. He makes us call him Pence, and he's a real jerk. Both of 'em are." He crossed his arms. "Just 'cause I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm the weakest. When I get older, I'm gonna be trained by Mr. Satan, too, and then I'll whoop their butts!" Anpanai giggled as he punched the air with his fists. "Ha! Ha!"

"Excuse me," Mrs. Koba said sharply, "But I believe we are supposed to be learning, not talking."

"Sorry, Mrs. Koba," both said meekly, and were silent for the rest of the lecture.

* * *

"It was exciting," Anpanai confided in Odeni at lunch. "I met a nice boy. His name is Rubber."

_Rubber, eh?_ Odeni thought, _He'd better not be hitting on her…_

"He says his older brothers, Pencil and Sharpener are mean, and he wants to beat 'em up. He said he wanted to train under the 'great Mr. Satan', whoever that is. Who do you think he is?"

Odeni had known him when he was young; a great martial artist who'd never lost a battle. But from what the Sons told him, he was just a hypocrite. "He's…not a good guy," he told her honestly.

Anpanai twiddled with the remains of her food, which she had consumed in ten seconds flat (Odeni had counted) and looked up at him. "You're still my best friend, you know," she commented.

Somehow, this made Odeni feel better, and he smiled.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Both Odeni and Anpanai looked up to see Rubber, holding a tray of food. Odeni said nothing; he was still considering him, and Anpanai smiled, saying, "Go ahead!"

"Most people don't wanna sit with me," Rubber confessed, seating himself. "They only wanna sit with my brothers." He gestured towards two older boys, surrounded completely by adoring girls. "Screw them."

Anpanai nodded at him before saying, "This is my bestest fried ever, Odeni. Say hi, Odeni!"

"Hi," Odeni said, observing the boy before him. "What's your name?"

"Rubber," Rubber said, extending a hand. Odeni took it. "Wow," he said. "This is the first time anyone in a different grade wanted to talk to _me_. This is awesome!"

Odeni immediately felt sorry for the boy. His brothers had taken up so much attention that he had been left to stand in their shadow. "Dude, no problem," he said.

And they ate their lunches, all in a heated debate as to whether ketchup was a condiment or a vegetable.

* * *

"So what's next?" Anpanai asked Rubber, walking through the halls.

"P.E.," Rubber answered flatly. "My _favorite_."

"You don't like it?" Anpanai asked him.

"No," Rubber said. "I'm not strong or muscular like the others. I'm always picked last. _And _I can't even climb up the freaking rope!"

"It's okay," Anpanai said. "I'll help you."

"You _can't_," Rubber answered glumly. "P.E. is divided into girls and boys. You couldn't sneak in if you tried."

"Oh," Anpanai frowned. "That's not very nice of them, to pick you last."

"It has to be somebody," Rubber told her. "School's an awful place, kid. You either eat or be eaten."

Anpanai was still contemplating this as they entered the gym. A tall man with an afro on his head and a red robe stood arrogantly in the middle of the room, and a black-haired boy with blue eyes and a conceited smirk stood next to him. Both looked ridiculous, but the other students seemed to idolize him.

"Mr. Satan!" one girl swooned.

"And his son, Belze (pun off Beelzebub, heheh…)!"

"Mr. Satan and Belze?" Anpanai wondered.

"Yeah," Rubber said, his eyes shining. "They're the strongest in the world! They say he's got a daughter, too, and she's just as strong as him, maybe even stronger!" He turned to Anpanai. "They say she was even there when he defeated Cell!"

"Defeated?" Anpanai nearly choked.

All the students took their seats on the floor, gazing up in admiration at their "hero".

"Hey, kids!" Hercule said loudly (and quite proudly). "Who wants to learn to be the strongest in the world?"

The kids erupted in cheers.

"Okay, then! I'm going to be teaching you guys martial arts. But, to demonstrate how bad you all probably are right now, I'd like someone from the audience to battle my son here."

Nobody's hand went up.

"Aww, come on," Belze said. "You all chicken?"

Tentively, a hand in the back went up. "You, in the back!" Hercule called. "Come on up!"

Anpanai, who had changed into her fighting clothes, stepped up. _Oh my god, she's hot,_ Belze thought. "I'd like to fight you," she said, smiling.

"See?" Hercule shouted. "A brave soul. Now, what's your name, kid?"

"Anpanai," Anpanai anwered. "Son Anpanai."

Hercule froze. He could have sworn he'd heard that name before. "Say, kid, have you ever heard of a guy by the name of Son Goku?"

"Yeah," Anpanai answered. "He's my dad!"

A collective gasp went throughout the room.

"Uh…okay, then," Belze stuttered. This was his daughter? The legendary Son Goku, who had mysteriously disappeared off the face of the earth years ago? "You ready to fight?" He dropped into a clumsily made stance.

"Sure!" Anpanai fell into her stance, her easiest one, seeing as her opponent wasn't much. "You go first."

"Ha!" Belze hopped from one foot to the other. "You sure about that?"

"Uh-huh! And don't hold back."

"Okay, then!" Belze rushed towards her, his fist out in front of him…

…And then she was gone.

Startled, Belze looked around. "Belze!" his father roared. "Behind you!" Belze looked a moment too late; Anpanai attacked with a sharp elbow to the back and a swift sweeping motion of her leg under Belze's feet, sending him crashing to the ground.

Belze growled, standing up.

"Belze?"

"What?" he stared at the smiling girl before him.

"I think you should give up."

"What?" Belze wiped the blood off his mouth. "A Satan never gives up!" And with that he again rushed at Anpanai, this time with a kick. "Satan KICK!" he yelled, but his foot hit nothingness once again. "Where do you keep going?" He looked behind him, ready this time, but not for Anpanai's attack from the _side_.

With a fast kick she had him on his side on the ground. She leaned in close to his face.

"I win," she said, grinning.

The whole room was silent, absolutely silent. Not even the "great" Hercule had an explanation.

Rubber sat in the back, staring in awe. The amazing Belze, beaten by the newbie…

"Well," Hercule practically yelled, desperate for attention. "My son has been slacking off a bit in training lately."

"But, dad," Belze croaked as he pushed Anpanai's offered hand away, "I've trained every day and night my whole life…"

Ignoring his son, Hercule went into a state of ridiculous laughter. _Why me?_ He was thinking.

And, apparently, that was the end of gym class.

And that meant the end of school.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"How was school today?" Gohan asked the two as he landed on the rooftop with them.

"It wasn't so bad," Anpanai told him. "I made a friend named Rubber. He's funny. And I also beat this guy named Belze in a fight in P.E. He wasn't very strong at all, though."

Odeni raised an eyebrow. It was good to know Anpanai was beating up a couple people here and there. It made her…well…Anpanai.

Odeni couldn't say he'd had such a bad day either. After all, he had gotten to beat up Pencil, the jock who annoyed him, and that was definitely a major plus. He smiled as he remembered his screams of pain and begging for mercy…what a great role model he was.

* * *

Belze followed his sister home glumly, holding a raw steak to his eye. "Her name was Son Anpanai," he told his sister.

"Son, eh?" Videl mused. Could she be Gohan's siter or something? Hmm… And who _was_ Saiyaman? Why was he so strong?

She had to find out.

Even if it was the last thing she ever did.

**Whew! That was one hell of a long chapter!**

**Vegeta: Ha! NICE? You expect me to be nice? That's a laugh. You can't hurt me, girl. So stay away.**

**W.O.T.L.: Vegeta! WHAT did I tell you about being mean?**

**Vegeta: …That it's a good thing and that I should always do it?**

**W.O.T.L.: o.O; …No. Odeni, get the chainsaw.**

**Vegeta: AAAAH!**

**Odeni: Read—**

**Anpanai: -And review!**


	25. Getting Ready

Chapter 25:

"You guys," Gohan said at the dinner table, "Videl blackmailed me into entering the Tenkaichi Budokai."

"The Tenkaichi Budokai?" Odeni inquired. "I heard of that when I was younger. When martial artists went to fight each other, right?"

"Exactly," Gohan said. "Videl figured out I was Saiyaman and now she wants me to enter or else she'll reveal my secret to the world."

"That's not very nice," Anpanai remarked.

"Why don'tcha just beat 'er up?" Goten asked his brother.

"Goten, violence isn't the answer to everything," Gohan reprimanded.

"The Tenkaichi Budokai sounds fun," Anpanai said. "I think I'll join."

"Me too," Odeni added.

"I wanna join!" Goten pleaded. "Please?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Chi-Chi cut in. "Don't you all have studies? Remember, they come first."

"Mom," Gohan explained, "First place gets ten million zeni, second place gets 5 million zeni, and third place gets three million zeni."

"Who needs studying?" Chi-Chi suddenly said. "Go right ahead. I'll even allow you to skip a day of school. Just win that tournament!" She danced away, thinking of all the things she could do with the money.

"I'll go tell Bulma tomorrow." He looked at Anpanai. "You haven't seen her in a long time, have you?"

Anpanai shook her head.

"Wait," Odeni said, "You really know Bulma Briefs?"

"Sure," Gohan said. "We've been friends ever since I could remember.

_Huh,_ thought Odeni, _Guess Anpanai was right. _

"All right," Gohan slammed his fist down onto the table. "It's settled! Tomorrow we're gonna start training for the Tenkaichi Budokai!"

* * *

Anpanai awoke early the nest morning to beautiful weather; perfect for training. She hopped up, changing into her fighting clothes. She pulled on her gloves with a snap, and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

She was ready.

She padded down the stairs, her feet making loud sounds, effectively waking up Goten, who rushed past her and towards the breakfast table. Anpanai smiled at his eagerness and his pounded his little fists against the table, grinning.

She sat down to find breakfast already made with a little note: _I've made breakfast for you. Train hard. I went out shopping for groceries. Goten, be sure not to disturb your brother and sister while they are training. Be good. –Chi-Chi_

"Gohan!" Anpanai called, "Mom's made breakfast!" She heard thumping even louder than hers as Gohan tramped down the stairs, his eyes looking positively ravenous.

The table was nearly broken that day.

"Okay, you guys," Gohan said once they were outside, Odeni groggily making his way out. "I'm gonna teach Goten how to fly; Anpanai, why don't you spar with Odeni for a little?"

"Okay!" Anpanai agreed enthusiastically. "Odeni," she called. "We're gonna spar!"

"What?" Odeni looked up from rubbing his eyes just to see Anpanai coming at him with a _powerful_ kick. "Ah!" he cried, putting up a hand to block it. _Ow,_ he thought, holding his arm. _That hurt_.

"You've always gotta be ready," Anpanai chastised. "Or your opponent will always catch you off guard."

Odeni was surprised at how serious Anpanai was in battle.

"Okay then," he said, lowering into his stance, "Let's go."

* * *

"Whoa," Belze said as he rocked in the hover craft. "What was _that_?"

"Turbulance," his sister said thinly, trying the steer the hovercraft back on track. On track to the Son's house.

_I can't believe Gohan dissed me like that,_ she thought. _I have to learn how to fly. And I'm suspecting some other secrets, too._

_Something's weird about that girl, _Belze thought. _Nobody can beat a Satan. I guess I was just having an off-day. Hmph._

"There it is," Belze told his sister, pointing to a little house in a peaceful clearing of green. Four people were there; two seemed to be sparring, and in the other pair, the taller seemed to be trying to teach the smaller something. "That's the house. Land, Videl."

Videl promptly steered the vehicle down to the house. _I'm gonna find you out, Son Gohan_.

Anpanai blocked a kick from Odeni and looked up as the vehicle began to land. Gohan groaned in exasperation, while Goten, who was taking his first flight, dropped a few inches lower and had to concentrate some more to get back up higher into the sky. "What do you want?" Gohan demanded as the two exited the hovercraft.

"Same as I wanted before, Gohan," Videl said, her eyes narrowing. "I want to fly."

Belze had his eyes locked on Anpanai. "I want _her_ to teach me how to fly," he stated, making his way over.

Odeni frowned at him; he didn't like this boy one bit. He was hitting on his girlf—friend. His friend. Odeni looked the boy up and down. He was good-looking, and if it weren't for his ridiculous arrogance he would have accepted the boy. But his anger at him _flamed_ when he said, "Sorry, dude. She's gonna have to pause in the training a little," he seductively took her hand, "to teach _me_."

Anpanai, of course, naïvé as she was, didn't see the problem in the gesture. Lots of people held her hand.

But Odeni was boiling. "You keep your hands off her," he exploded.

"Oh, yeah?" Belze smirked. "What are you gonna do?"

He shouldn't have asked that question.

Anpanai watched in horror as Odeni began to mercilessly punch the boy in the face, harder and harder, a look of sheer anger on his face. "Hey!" Videl yelled, running over and taking Odeni's fist. "What're you doing jto my brother?"

"Let go of me," Odeni growled, pulling his hand back so easily, yet with so much force, that Videl was sent tumbling onto her as…backside. He turned to Anpanai and put his hands on her shoulders. "If he touches you _at all_, call me. Got it?"

"Why?" Anpanai tilted her head. "What's wrong with touching me?"

This was exactly what Odeni was afraid of. Anpanai was so innocent and unknowing that she'd be the perfect apple for a lustful man's eye. "Just promise me, Anpanai. Okay?"

Anpanai nodded, wondering why he was so serious.

Odeni went to the nearest tree and sat, watching intently. _If he made one move…_

"Okay," Anpanai said. "The first thing you need to do is control your chi. You push it under you, and it holds you up."

"_Chi_?" Belze asked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Anpanai sighed, exasperated. Did nobody know of chi? "Here," she said. "Sit down and relax. Watch my hands."

Belze complied, and Anpanai sat down in front of him, cupping her hands together as a light began to form in them. Belze stared, mesmerized. Than he shouted, "A trick," he cried. "It's all a trick! My dad told me!"

"No," Anpanai said patiently, "Chi is the energy force in every living person's body. You can manipulate it to make deadly blasts that can penetrate through the skin. But," Anpanai added teasingly, "You said you wanted to learn how to fly, didn't ya?"

Belze growled a curse, and Odeni smiled a little.

"Big brother," Goten shouted from his place in the air, "I can fly faster now!"

"That's great, Goten," Gohan called, momentarily taking his attention away from Videl. "Keep on focusing."

Videl frowned. "How'd he learn to fly so fast?" she demanded.

"He's been controlling his chi for years," Gohan explained.

"Well, _teach_ me!" Videl yelled.

"Okay, okay…" Gohan muttered. "Sheesh."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

After the Satans had left, much to the Sons' relief, Gohan and Anpanai set off to tell the other Z-fighters. "Make sure to tell me what happens," Anpanai called after him, and Gohan nodded his consent before blasting off.

Only three days till the tournament.

* * *

Three days seemed to fly by. Anpanai trained hard, even managing to get control of her super saiyan two mode, needless to say, making her brother and Odeni proud.

Gohan had decided he'd go as "The Great Saiyaman", much to his sister's chagrin. "It makes you look dumb," she'd commented one day, much to Gohan's extreme indignation.

Anpanai had cut her hair short, just below her ears now, and she wore her fighting clothes. She sat contentedly in the back seat of the hovercraft with Odeni, quietly listening to the cheerful conversation. She couldn't wait to fight. She hoped she'd be able to fight Gohan, or even better, her father! She flicked a glance towards Vegeta, who looked back at her indifferently. _It'd be nice to beat him_, she thought.

She'd eaten her fill at home, and had done one last practice spar with Gohan and Odeni before leaving. Trunks and Goten were bouncing around the hovercraft, all excited about being able to join the tournament as well. After endless pleading from Chi-Chi, and death-by-no-third-dinner penalty, the two boys finally seated themselves and immediately set to work on messing with the seat belts.

One part of the conversation caught her attention. She began to listen.

"I don't think anyone should become a Super Saiyan," Gohan was saying. "There's no need to. And besides, it'd give us an unfair advantage."

Vegeta grumbled in response, and Bulma said, "That's true. It's a good idea."

"Yeah," Krillin said. "Fighting a super saiyan is like trying to fight a bulldozer with hands tied behind your…"

"Shut up," Vegeta growled, and Krillin shrank down in his seat.

"Say, Anpanai," Krillin said, turning to look at her. "Mind telling us a couple stories about your adventures?" He devilishly grinned at Odeni. "And how you came to meet him?"

Anpanai blushed, smiling. "I'll tell you the story," she said, and everyone leaned in a little closer to listen (except Vegeta, of course). "It's pretty long, though."

"We've got time," Trunks said, grinning.

And Anpanai began to weave her tale.

**Wow! Next chapter with be the Tenkaichi Budokai (World Tournament)! It's going fast. And by the way, the Buu saga will **_**not**_** be the last saga. I've added in an extra, secret saga.**

**Vegeta: Hmph. Nobody cares. It's not like anybody with sense will read it anyway.**

**W.O.T.L.: Vegeta! Stop being so mean!**

**Odeni: Yeah. You're being a real b%#$ today.**

**Anpanai: (gasps) You cussed! Shame on you!**

**W.O.T.L.: (sighs) I guess they're a bit occupied. Read and review!**


	26. Preliminary Troubles

Chapter 26:

Anpanai looked around delighted. It was like a carnival. There was cotton candy, carnival games, and even a strength tester. She wandered over to find out what it was all about.

"Get it to the top for a hundred zeni," the man was shouting, "Nobody's done it yet!" Anpanai watched a very muscled man lumber up to the machine. He took the hammer and hit it will all he had, but it only went halfway. "Aw, too bad," the announcer said. "Anyone else wanna give it a go?"

Anpanai's hand raised up.

"The little lady wants to have a try at it," the announcer grinned. "Maybe she can beat all you strong men!"

The crowd grumbled and scoffed as Anpanai went up to the machine. "Here you go," the announcer said, handing the hammer to her. "Can you hold it?"

Anpanai pushed it away. "I don't need it; it'll get in my way." The crowd murmured in amazement as Anpanai raised her fist…

And her fist penetrated _right through the button_. Men's faces twisted in awe as they saw the little dinger go through the bell with an explosion, straight up to the sky, headed for the house of the Lord. Anpanai grinned and held her hand out.

"Can I have my money now?"

* * *

Anpanai rejoined her family just as Mr. Satan, pompous idiot he was, stepped out of his vehicle, roaring loudly. He held up his champions' belt proudly as Videl and Belze exited the vehicle, Videl looking positively embarrassed; Belze just sucking it all up.

"Look at 'im," Krillin said with a smirk. "Can you say idiot, or what?"

"I'll say," said a voice.

"Huh?" Anpanai asked, bewildered. "Gohan, did you say something?"

"Nuh-uh," Gohan said, confused. "Odeni?"

"Nope," Odeni was, at the least, scared out of his wits.

Anpanai, along with the rest of the gang, turned slowly 180º around just in time to see two blue-booted feet hit the ground. Anpanai followed their gazes upward…upward…

"…D-Dad?" Gohan asked. "I can't believe it."

"Hi!" Goku said, grinning. "Miss me?"

For a moment all Anpanai could do was stare. This man, standing before her was her _father_. Son Goku. And there he stood, smiling like a puppy. Odeni nudged her. "That's your dad?" he whispered.

Anpanai blinked a few times before nodding slowly.

Goku noticed a girl through the midst of the excitement, standing next to a boy. Could she be…no way! She'd grown so much! "Anpanai…?" he whispered softly.

"Papa?" Anpanai breathed, hoping it was true. "Papa!" She ran into her father's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I missed you so much, Papa! I'm so sorry I wasn't there at the Cell Games, and I…"

"It's okay, sweetie," Goku said calmly, cutting her off. "You were finding to dragon balls to help me. You weren't cowardly; highly misinformed, yes." He gave a big grin. "But hey," he said, "I'm here now, so what's there to worry about?" He looked around and caught sight of Odeni. A devilish smile slowly crept onto his face. "And who might you be?"

_I'm screwed,_ Odeni thought. "Odeni," he mumbled quietly. Goku gave him a friendly grin, then leaned in close.

"Make sure you take good care of her," Goku said to him, winking, succeeding in making Odeni just about die on the inside.

"Why don't we go ahead and sign up," Krillin suggested. "They'll close soon."

Anpanai walked quietly beside her father. There wasn't much to say; what _could _she say? The silence that followed was not an awkward one, but actually a quite comfortable silence, like the kind where you're sitting at a fireplace and all you can hear the laughter and the sipping of hot cocoa.

"So," she said lamely, trying to attempt conversation, "Have any good fights recently?"

"Oh, yeah!" Goku grinned and began to talk, no, chatter about all the strong opponent's he'd faced, all the power he'd attained, and all the people he'd met. Anpanai smiled, knowing she'd succeeded in satisfying her father. Now she needed to satisfy herself.

Gohan had reached the sign-up stand and was arguing with the clerk if "Saiyaman" was really a name or not. Finally he groaned, took off his turban and cap, turned super saiyan, and claimed he was the gold fighter. The clerk wrote down his name pretty quickly after that.

"That's not fair," Anpanai hissed at Gohan.

"You can go super too if you want," Gohan told her.

Frowning, she powered up, her hair turning gold and her eyes turning teal. "I'm the gold fighter Son Anpanai," she said. "Thirteen years old."

"Really?" the clerk looked at her with interest. "You're all a group?" he gestured to the others, who, if they could, had turned super saiyan.

Odeni nudged her. "Thirteen?" he hissed, smirking.

"It was the only way," she hissed back before answering the clerk, "Yes, sir, we're all a group. _Right?_" she added through gritted teeth.

"You don't _look_ thirteen," the clerk said, his eyes traveling to Anpanai's chest, which she indignantly covered.

"I'm thirteen," she said. "How rude! Insult a late bloomer, will you!"

"I-I'm sorry," the clerk stammered. "Next, please!"

* * *

Anpanai punched and kicked swiftly at her one…two…sixtieth punch bag, her short, slightly spiked up blond hair swaying and her teal lube eyes filled with determination. Since the tournament could offer nothing stronger, she was forced to have to break every punching bag they had, shocking the other fighters and sucking the life out of the faculty.

"Gohan," she called to her brother, "I wanna spar!"

"We can't now,' he said frantically. "And it's the GOLD FIGHTER. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Anpanai said, grinning. "That's right. Sorry."

Belze watched them from afar. Why did they look so familiar? Especially the girl. He remembered seeing the boy…Odeni. He rubbed his tender cheek—his face still hadn't healed fully. But, since he was a Satan, maybe he could be able to switch the opponents around in his favor…

Videl stood behind her brother. "Recognize anyone?" she asked.

"You won't believe it," Belze told her. "They have blond hair—like the gold fighters!"

"What?" Videl looked for herself, and sure enough, there were the spiky-haired, blue-eyed freaks. "They _are_ here! Are they fighting?"

"Looks like it," Belze commented, trying to push past his sister to get a look. "Move a little, will you?"

"Yeah, sure," Videl said absentmindedly, not really paying attention. _I'm gonna unveil them,_ she thought, _Once and for all._

**Well? What did you think? Hate it? Love it? Like it?**

**Remember how I asked you guys a few chapters back to draw pictures of Anpanai?**

**You can draw her as a three-year-old, a teenager, an eleven-year-old, I don't care. You can give as many drawings as you want; remember, my email address is on my profile.**

**Vegeta: Why would they want to do that? Everyone knows I'm the hottest character on DBZ.**

**Anpanai: But you're not sweating.**

**Odeni: (sweatdrop) What he means is—**

**W.O.T.L.: ANYWAY, re—**

**Odeni: That's my line! Read—**

**Anpanai: -And review! ^^**


	27. New Visitors

Chapter 27:

"A punching machine?" Anpanai asked, bewildered. They had announced that the preliminary challenge would be a _punching machine_, the sixteen people with the highest scores could enter. The poor Z-fighters were forced to wait in line while a bunch of idiots have a go at it.

"Make sure to hold back," Goku told them.

"Hold back?" Vegeta sniffed. "Never! Why should I sink down to such a level?"

"We have to," Goku told him. "You don't want the reporters, do you?"

"Hm."

Anpanai was first the try her hand at it. She put her fist to it and hit it softly, and the screen blinked: 209.

All the other fighters in the audience stared in shock, and a bit of horror at the little innocently smiling girl. "T-two…oh nine…" the judge announced, not that there was much need for it.

Goku got a 189.

18 got a 204.

Piccolo got a 203.

Odeni got a 179.

Gohan got a 208.

Vegeta broke the machine.

"Good thing I was able to get through before Veggie over here broke it," Gohan remarked, glancing at the long line of seriously annoyed "fighters".

"Yeah," Odeni agreed.

"Why don't we go get something to eat," Anpanai suggested. "I'm _hungry_." As if on cue, her stomach let out a piteous moan.

In response, Odeni's and Gohan's did, too.

"There's a good-looking restaurant nearby," Krillin said. "Let's go there."

As the Z-fighters made their way over, Odeni nudged Anpanai and hissed, "Belze and Videl alert."

"Huh?" Anpanai looked around to see the two right behind them.

"We saw the score you and your friends got on the machine," said Videl, crossing her arms. "And we want to know how."

By now, the rest of the Z-fighters had stopped and turned out, wanting to see what was going on. "Years of training," Odeni said coldly. "Weighted under garments, manipulation of _chi_, it's all in there."

Belze scowled. "Who are these people you're hanging out with? Are these the Gold Fighters?"

"Come on, Anpanai," Odeni growled, taking Anpanai's hand and leading her away. "Let's go get something to eat.

"Hey!" he heard Belze call. "You can't leave a Satan in the middle of their sentence!"

Odeni fought the urge to turn back around and punch him.

Belze growled. How dare he? And who were those people he was hanging out with? No matter, he would beat them in the tournament.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The Z-fighters watched in dismay as Anpanai, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta feasted on bowl after bowl of food. Krillin could just see the bill stacking up. "You Saiyans are like a bottomless pit," he remarked. "Where does it all go?"

"A Saiyan?" All the fighters turned to see Videl, standing with her arms crossed. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Krillin said, wide-eyed, trying to amend his mistake. "It's a code word." His eyes furrowed. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Hmph," Videl said, her eyes narrowing. "Is it any of your business?"

"I don't think you should talk," Anpanai said, finishing off a bowl of soup and grabbing a dumpling. "Following people around is a bit odd, don't you think?"

"Ooh!" Videl turned and stomped off, fuming. How _dare_ they diss her like this?

"Aah," Anpanai rubbed her belly, content. "That was yummy."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Goten and Trunks were wandering around. They had been dropped off at the junior division, much to their indignation, and given money, much to their delight. After they had spent it all on rubbish and crap not worth buying, and stuffed themselves with candy, they headed to the designated little house where all the fighters stayed before and after their fights.

"This is boring," Trunks proclaimed. "I wanna go pick a fight with somebody."

"But Trunks," Goten whined, "We'll get in trouble."

"Oh, stop being such a goody-goody." Trunks spotted a black-haired boy storming somewhere, fuming. "Look! There's our prey. Watch and learn, Goten." Trunks swaggered up to the boy. "Hey," he said. "You don't look so tough. At least compared to me."

"Hey!" said the boy. "You don't wanna pick a fight with me. I'm in a BAD mood."

"Ha!" Trunks laughed. "Think you can beat me?" Before Trunks knew it, a punch came at his face. He grabbed the offending fist and shoved in downwards, into the ground.

"Hey!" the boy yelled and Goten and Trunks began to walk away. "You can't leave me here!"

Trunks snickered to his friend. "Wow," Goten said admiringly, "You're so smart…"

"Runs in the family," Trunks stated proudly. "Runs in the family."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The Z-fighters ambled out of the restaurant, their stomachs having been filled and hunger having been cleared from their minds. Anpanai was feeling better about being with her father.

Suddenly her father stopped and she nearly bumped into his back. "Papa, what's wrong?" But she got no answer, for her father was shaking hands with a strange purple man with a pink, taller, more bulky man behind him. She found both intimidating. "Who do you think they are?" she asked Odeni.

"I don't know," he answered, "But I feel something weird with their _chi_. Don't you?"

"Yeah," Anpanai answered. She shuddered when both looked directly at her. She found something chilling about their eyes. They weren't empty, but they were searching, knowing. Like Gaea's eyes were.

When the two left, Anpanai heard a voice. It was halting, with a great accent. "Anpanai! Odeni! Me, Gaea!"

"Gaea?" The two turned, allowing the rest of the Z-fighters to walk on ahead. A pretty girl with tan skin and chocolate-brown eyes was running towards them, trying to keep hold of her tribal dress with one hand while waving with the other. "It's you!"

"Yes!" Gaea stopped in front of them, smiling. "Followed your colors." Anpanai noticed that her English had gotten much better. "How are you?"

"We're great," Odeni answered, grinning. "You gonna fight?"

Gaea's eyes widened, and she tilted her head. "Fight? With who?"

"This is the tournament," Anpanai told her.

"Oh, yes! Remember now. No, I no fight in tour…na…meent?"

"Tournament," Anpanai corrected.

"Are you gonna watch?" Odeni quickly covered his mouth, forgetting she was blind.

Gaea giggled. "I follow colors."

Anpanai said, "Did you want to eat something?"

"No, I eat before come," Gaea told her. "I no hungry."

"That's good," Odeni said. "You wouldn't wanna have to have Anpanai here drooling all over your food." Anpanai punched him affectionately.

"Come on," she said. "We're going to get our numbers for the fights." She motioned for both Gaea and Odeni to follow her as she weaved through the crowd to find her friends.

And behind a bush, Belze was watching the whole thing. _I'll figure you out,_ he thought. _If it's the last thing I do._

**I'm back! I see you guys loved the next chapter of my other story…sheesh! (dodges rotten tomato) Who keeps throwing that?**

**Vegeta: (is holding bag of rotten tomatoes)**

**W.O.T.L.: (sighs) Odeni, get the chainsaw.**

** Odeni: Read—**

**Anpanai: -and review! **


	28. Hercule is Shamed

Chapter 28:

Anpanai followed her father through the crowd, occasionally having to squeeze through a bit to catch up. "Papa," she called, squeezing past a particularly large lard of a man eating a messy hot dog dripping chili all over onto his shirt. Anpanai frowned as some fell on her head.

"Anpanai," she heard her brother call, "Hurry up! They're calling numbers!" Anpanai rushed up to be beside her father just as they called her name, Gaea and Odeni right behind her.

"Here," she said, raising her hand. She skipped up to the box and stuck her small, slender hand inside. "Hm," she said as she picked out a ball. "It says number 6!" she announced.

"Poor kid," the announcer sighed, "She has to fight Mr. Satan right off the bat."

"Odeni?" Odeni looked up as his name was called.

"Here!" he called as he came up. He stuck his hand into the box, pulling out the number three. "Number three," he announced, holding it up.

Everyone else picked their numbers, and the schedule came to be like this:

**Krillin vs. Pintar**

**Odeni vs. Yamu**

**Mr. Satan vs. Anpanai**

**Goku vs. Vegeta**

**Piccolo vs. Shin**

**Jewel vs. Spopovitch**

**Killa vs. 18**

**Gohan vs. Videl**

**

* * *

**

"Good luck, Krillin," Odeni said, patting the monk on the back.

"Yeah," Anpanai added. "Do your best!"

"Ha!" said a voice behind them. All three turned to see a huge, huge brick of a man looming triumphantly over them, a smirk gracing his face. "Your very best can't beat me, little man!"

Anpanai stuck her tongue out defiantly. "Krillin's gonna kick your butt, you big bully!"

"Ha!" Pintar said again. "As if he could even lay a hand on me! I'm invincible."

"Why don't you try saying that when Krillin's foot is stuck up your nose?" Odeni said, smirking (Odeni was gonna say something much worse but I censored it).

"Odeni!" Anpanai shrieked. "No cussing! You've been spending way too much time around Vegeta!"

Pintar chortled loudly. "You'll never beat me," he said, leaning down into Krillin's face.

Krillin winced and said, "Ever try a breath mint?"

* * *

"AND PINTAR IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT!" the announcer screeched as Krillin made his way proudly off the stage, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Good job, Krillin-san," Anpanai congratulated, slapping the man on the back.

"Ah, he had it coming," Krillin said, brushing it off. But you didn't have to be a genius to tell he was certainly proud of himself.

"My turn," Odeni said, bracing himself. He strode onto the stage, only to be met by a maniacal-looking man. Veins bulged and throbbed out of his head, and his muscles were extremely exaggerated. Her was completely bald, and his skin was pale to the point of near-albino.

His breathing was ragged and irregular, and you could tell his motive was anger. Odeni noted that his anger would probably blind him, and even though he seemed incredibly strong to the humans, his power level was pretty weak.

"Go, Odeni!" Anpanai called, her tail swishing back and forth.

Odeni blushed, giving an embarrassed smile as he yelled back, "Thanks."

"BEGIN!" the announcer yelled, slamming his hand down onto the stadium.

Odeni dropped into his stance, but he jumped when he heard a voice louder…and much more high-pitched than all the others.

Slowly and fearfully he turned…and he saw a red-haired girl with a pink feather boa around her neck.

He didn't even have to look for the teddy bear.

_Oh, dear God,_ he thought.

"Odeni-kuuuuuuuuun!" His most mortal enemy.

MiMi.

Odeni tried to take calming breaths. _Calm down, calm down._ Then another thought struck him. If MiMi was here, his mother was sure to be here, too! And after the last failed attempt at getting him back, she'd have backup. He had to get this done as quickly as he could so that he could get out of there _fast_.

He turned towards Yamu, who was rushing at him with a fierce punch. With ease, Odeni blocked both his fists, utilizing the opportunity to knee him in the stomach. As Yamu was hunched over from the pain, Odeni took to the skies, bringing down his elbow upon the man with intense force. But Odeni didn't want him to lose quickly. Just before Yamu could hit the ground, Odeni grabbed his legs and swung him around, _fast_. He used his heel as a stop on the sudden friction to send Yamu flying out of the ring, battered and broken.

"That's my Odeni-kun!" he heard MiMi's annoying voice tell her friends. "he went on an amazing adventure and he finally realized that his true love in life was _me_. And could it be that by fate we met here, where he was most heroic?" She did a ridiculous sigh as she and her friends swooned. But her beauty moment was ruined when she saw a blond-haired, teal-eyed girl run up to **her** Odeni-kun, _hug_ him, and congratulate him! And Odeni didn't even mind!

MiMi's fist clenched. Who was this girl? And why was she mooching off her Odeni-kun? She growled. "Wait here," she told her friends and she stood, stomping out of the bleachers and towards the stadium.

"E-excuse me, ma'am," the announcer told her. "You really can't enter here. You have to be a fighter."

"Oh?" MiMi said sweetly, blinking up at him. "Well, then, I can just have my Papa, _who's a lawyer, by the way_, sue you for all you have, you know, _because he's a lawyer_."

"Um…go right ahead," the announcer said shakily moving out of the way. "Please excuse my rudeness."

MiMi marched right up to Anpanai and Odeni, scowling. "Who are you?" she screeched, pointing at Anpanai.

"Me?" Anpanai gestured to herself. "I'm Gold Fighter Anpanai. What's your name?"

_Anpanai, Anpanai,_ MiMi searched her thoughts. She remembered someone name Anpanai, but she had black hair. This girl was blond.

"What are you doing here, MiMi?" Odeni asked, irritated.

MiMi swooned. "Could it be, my dear prince, that we met here by fate?" MiMi looked into his eyes, then looked away, pretending to be modest. "I see you have returned from your adventures to find the _true_ love of your life. Me!"

"No," Odeni said, his left eye twitching. "I came here to fight, dumb-pass." (Once again, I censored Odeni's cussword)

Anpanai pursed her lips, but she didn't point out Odeni's cuss.

"Oh! Denial!" MiMi blushed. "You wanna take it slow, huh?"

Odeni was beginning to turn red with anger. "I don't like you," he pronounced.

"You should stay away from that girl," MiMi said, pouting. "It'll make you stray from the love of your life…me!"

"You are _not_ the love of my life!" Odeni shouted. And to prove his point, he whipped around, grabbed Anpanai's unsuspecting face, and immediately smashed his lips against hers.

"Mmph?" Anpanai managed to get out. She blinked a few times, but, seeing as Odeni would not let go, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Odeni was a little bit shocked at this. When they had been younger, a kiss wouldn't have meant much. But now…?

MiMi was spitting with rage. She wouldn't have this, she wouldn't! Kissing another girl, how dare he?

"It looks like we've got a bit of romance going on," the announcer yelled, turning all attention to the two. Surprised, Odeni quickly pulled away.

"What…" Anpanai breathed, "Was that?"

Odeni blinked. "I don't know."

Goku, in the fighter's area was whistling and shouting, "Woo-hoo! Atta boy! Take good care of her!" while trying to hold back Gohan, who was livid with rage.

"Gah! You stay away from my sister! I'm gonna rip you apart limb to limb, you—GAH!"

Odeni realized he had his hands wrapped around Anpanai's waist, and, blushing furiously, he retracted his limb. "I…uh…"

Anpanai took a deep, shuddering breath. "Whoa," she whispered.

"Excuse me," the announcer tapped Anpanai on the shoulder. "Miss? Your match—it's coming up."

"Oh!" Anpanai stood up straight. "Sorry." Feeling flustered, she unsteadily climbed onto the stage.

Vegeta growled. Why did he feel so angry that the boy had kissed Anpanai? He barely even knew the girl. And yet…he felt something familiar about her. _Why? Why?_

"GET READY TO BE BEATEN," Mr. Satan yelled as he beat meaty fists against his hairy chest. "NOBODY'S BEAT ME BEFORE! HA!"

Anpanai bowed. "May the best win," she said cheerfully.

"Begin!" the announcer yelled, and Mr. Satan rushed at Anpanai, his fists stretched out. He hoped to meet flesh, but the flesh he met were the iron-like fists clamping tightly down on his own.

"Shame on you!" Anpanai scolded. "You should never hit a lady first! I'm gonna have to teach you some respect!"

"Wha-?" the man didn't have time to form a single word as Anpanai swung him around by his fist. She threw him up into the air, and as he was falling, she landed a monstrous punch in his stomach, sending him flying out of the ring.

And flying out of his fame.

The crowd was silent. Everything was silent. Nobody uttered a word as the great Mr. Satan walked shamefully off the stage. _Now they know,_ he thought. _They know I'm a liar._ Anpanai bit her lip and watched him go for a moment, then she hopped off the stage.

"Odeni," she whispered. "He's sad. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Gohan told her. "You did the right thing, little sis. You did the right thing."

**Well? What did you think?**

**And by the way, would anyone like to draw the scene in this chapter where Anpanai and Odeni kiss? Hm? Hm?**

**Vegeta: Like they would want to draw something so stupid.**

**Odeni: You're just mad 'cause Bulma didn't give you any sugar last night.**

**Vegeta: (enraged) What? How did you know that, boy?**

**Odeni: (grins evilly)**

**W.O.T.L.: Uh, I can see this is getting scary. Anpanai, care to do it?**

**Anpanai: Read and review! And draw pictures, too! Hey, that rhymed!**


	29. Going Downhill Fast

Chapter 29:

Anpanai watched, her arms folded, her tail swishing, as Goten fought against Trunks. She, Odeni, and Krillin (had been excused from the fight to watch the Junior Division, and right now it seemed to be pretty matched up between the two tiny titans.

Anpanai watched the fight with increasing interest. She noticed that Trunks was a bit more controlled in his actions, preferring trickery and tactics to defeat his opponents, while Goten attacked head-on, usually in hopes of making contact. Either way, they were both good. Really good.

She grinned, noticing her brother's mistake as he went super saiyan, just for the moment, and then flashed back. She heard Trunks yelling that it wasn't fair, and that Goten wasn't supposed to go super saiyan. Goten just put his hand behind the back of his head and laughed. _Just like Papa,_ she thought. The two boys resumed their fight, neither looking to give up anytime soon.

"They're good," Odeni commented.

"Yeah," Anpanai grinned at him. But both were unaware of the figure sneaking up behind them.

Belze.

He growled as he got closer. He would find out who they truly were, with a little Satan kick. Then he'd take the girl to be his own girlfriend. After all, nobody could resist _him_. "Hey," he said slickly, or what he hoped to be slick, as he slid in between the two.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Anpanai asked, making Odeni smirk and Belze turn puce.

"Well," Belze said, as if there was no interruption. "I won Junior tournament last year. First place. I'm gonna win it again this year."

"Your in junior?" Anpanai asked him. "I'm in adult!"

"Wh-what?" Belze was shocked. "But anyone under thirteen can't get in. And even if you are thirteen, you havta pass the preliminaries!"

"I did," Anpanai told him.

"Liar," Belze accused.

"I'm not lying," Anpanai said. "I'm telling the truth. You can check the board if you like."

Odeni frowned. "You don't have to listen to him, Anpanai," he said, frowning.

Belze growled at him. "Oh, you don't want to pick a fight with…" Odeni grabbed him by his collar, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, yes I do," he growled, and flung the boy away like a rag doll.

"Trunks won," Anpanai interrupted.

"Huh?" Odeni turned to look at her. "Aw, darn, I was rooting for Goten. Ah, well. Why don't we get back to our friends? I'm sure your dad and Vegeta have stopped fighting already."

They were proven horribly wrong.

When they entered, they were greeted by the shocked silence of the other Z-fighters watching the astounding battle between the two titans. If Goten and Trunks' fight was good, this was even better. Anpanai watched in awe as the two men battled out a long-buried rivalry, both putting in all they had without going super saiyan. Even Piccolo had to be impressed by that. Craters were everywhere, beginning to make the stadium look like Swiss cheese.

The audience watched in awe, the extreme Hercule faithful shouting, "Tricks! It's all tricks!"

But everyone in the audience knew Hercule wasn't the strongest anymore. Defeated by a little girl! In the first round! Using his full power!

"Mr. Hercule?" Hercule looked behind to to see a man in a suit with a contract.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid our contract deal is off. You promised to always win the tournaments, but your were defeated by a little girl in the first round! My company can't deal with that humiliation. Sir, I'm afraid I'll have to stop giving you money."

"Ha!" Mr. Satan laughed. "I don't need your money. That girl used tricks! Tricks, that's all."

"Actually, sir," the man said, straightening his glasses, "We have checked the stadium for explosives of any sort. There are none. You lost fair and square, sir. And loss of fight means loss of profit, you know."

"But what about my kids?" Hercule demanded. "They need support."  
"I'm afraid they will be taken away from you until further notice," the man said.

Hercule stood, shell-shocked, as the man walked away, shaking his head and making "tsk-tsk" sounds with his tongue. Hi whole life was falling apart. And it was all because of that mysterious girl! He needed to know who she was, and fast.

**Hi, guys! Sorry for the short chap. But I've got something good for you guys. I'm going to write a sequel to this story.**

**Odeni: Huzzah.**

**Anpanai: Yay! ^^**

**Vegeta: Nobody gives a dragon's crotch.**

**W.O.T.L.: (looks disturbed) That's nice, Vegeta. Anyway, Odeni and Anpanai get happily married and build a house at their old base. They have twins: Kanten (Japanese Jell-O) and Ramen (noodles, like father, like son). Kanten (girl) doesn't much like fighting at all, and is presumed to be weak. But when illness strikes her mother—that's you, Anpanai—it's up to her, Ramen, and some other friends to save her mother's quickly dwindling life.**

**Odeni: ._. …Wow. How'd you get so descriptive?**

**Anpanai: I get sick? Does that mean I have to take yucky medicine?**

**Vegeta: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where am I in this story?**

**W.O.T.L.: …You have a very minor role.**

**Vegeta: (growls)**

**W.O.T.L.: So, yeah! The first chapter of the story shall be posted by tomorrow at the most, so I'll get cracking on it!**


	30. Needin' For A Redeemin'

Chapter 30:

Anpanai moved fast, darting around the crowds and dodging large men with hotdogs. She was trying to catch up with her father, who had found a rather pleasant restaurant, and, in the blink of an eye, had gone there. All the other Z-fighters had shook their heads and chuckled; they knew their Goku.

Hercule darted (or lumbered) behind her, trying to match her quick, even pace, and Odeni and Gaea were right beside her. _How is this girl so dang fast?_ Hercule wondered, trying to catch up.

Belze and Videl were nearby as well, spying. Videl wanted to know how that girl had gotten so strong, _and_ how she had beaten her father. Nobody could do that! Nobody! Not even Cell.

Wait.

Was she even stronger than Cell, then? A foe so powerful it would take all the Satan family to defeat her? It very well could be, yes sir.

If he destroyed this "reincarnation" of Cell, he could get all his money back! Then he'd be able to support his kids! Then he'd be world champ again! Yes, it was perfect. Now, he needed to find out this girl's weakness.

He followed her.

And followed her.

And followed her some more.

And found nothing.

"Argh!" he yelled, catching the attention of a couple passerbys.

"Hey, it's that douchebag Mr. Satan!" one yelled, throwing a soda at him.

"Ack!" Hercule shouted, trying to dodged but finding he couldn't. _The girl was getting away! _

"Why don't you go ahead and defeat someone, eh?" the other smirked at him. "Oh, wait, you can't. You were beaten by a little girl! Ha!"

Hercule could feel his anger burning. "That' girl is a reincarnation of Cell!" he burst out.

But the two teens weren't listening. "Ha-ha, douchebag, douchebag! Can't even beat a little girl, eh?"

By this time, Hercule had once again found the girl and was following her, the insults of the teens slipping off him as he ran.

He needed to redeem himself. And fast.

**I'm really, really sorry! This chapter is short, and there's no excuse for me to have stopped. I'm really sorry, Jade!**

**Vegeta: Oh, quit your blabbering, girl. Nobody cares.**

**W.O.T.L.: Shut up! I have been **_**really**_** busy! Seriously!**

**Odeni: Sounds like you were just watching anime to me….**

**W.O.T.L.: …**

**Anpanai: Don't be mean! Master is a very busy girl!**

**W.O.T.L.: Thanks, Anpanai, but…but…there's just no excuse! (runs off crying)**

**Odeni: Well…since our master is clearly incapacitated at the moment, read and review! And please, please give ideas! WE NEED IDEAS! OR ELSE WE WILL DIE!**

**Vegeta: Also, you worthless weaklings, we need at LEAST five more reviews on the sequel to continue that one. This one, as well. And they need to have ideas in them. **

**All except W.O.T.L.: Read and review!**

**Vegeta: (quietly) …Jerks.**

**Odeni: (slaps Vegeta)**


	31. Secret Revealed

Chapter 31:

**Hm…I see nobody reviewed…guess you're all mad at me then… *****sigh*******

**Anpanai: Wow, W.O.T.L.-san seems depressed.**

**W.O.T.L.: Yeah, because I got too busy reading other people's stories to update mine. Once again, I'm sorry, everyone, especially you Jade. This chapter is dedicated to you all.**

Anpanai grinned as she came back to her father and Vegeta's fight, Odeni and Gaea in tow. They were still at it! She watched the spectators' mouths form giant O's, and she almost couldn't resist the urge to tell them that flies would land.

"Amazing, aren't they?" Gohan asked his little sister.

"Yeah!" she answered. "They're really good." But she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Vegeta. He looked so familiar for some reason. But…why?

Vegeta saw her out of the corner of his eye and froze, all the pieces of the puzzle coming together. He had left his stance perfectly open, causing Goku to land a perfect punch to his stomach.

Vegeta gasped as he fell out of the ring, but he quickly got up, barely acknowledging his loss. Anpanai just noticed his running towards her at full speed, and she yelped as a hand was put on her shoulder.

"Brat," he said breathlessly. "You are my daughter."

**This chapter was to close the plot hole of Anpanai's existence. Yes, she is dear Veggie's daughter.**

**Anpanai: Really? But he's so…weird.**

**Odeni: He's a jerkwad.**

**W.O.T.L.: (massages temples) Odeni, please…just don't.**

**Anpanai: Please read and review! PLEASE!**


	32. Controversy

Chapter 32:

Anpanai blinked at the man before him. "Um, Vegeta-san, that's a very funny joke, but…"

"NO!" Vegeta said loudly in frustration. "You _are_ my daughter. Look at me. Really look at me, child. Do you not see anything?"

Anpanai stiffened at the way he called her "child" and not "brat".

Bulma, Oolong, Marron, and Yamcha were watching from the stands. "What's going on?" Bulma wondered.

"Vegeta _lost…_" Oolong mumbled.

"No, something wasn't right," Yamcha said. "His mind wasn't on the fight. If it had been, the fight wouldn't still be going on."

"Hm," Bulma said.

Goku was rather confused. Vegeta had seemed distracted. What was going on? He turned around and noticed that Vegeta was with Anpanai, and Anpanai was backing away, looking very confused.

It took a few seconds for this scene to register, but when it did, Goku was rushing towards them. "Vegeta!" he yelled "What are you doing?"

Vegeta turned around and scowled. "Stay out of this, Kakarott. This business is between my daughter and I."

"_Daughter_?"

"I don't know what he's talking about," Anpanai said tearfully.

Vegeta let out a big, tired, exasperated breath. "Child," he began, "I had a wife on Vegeta-sei. When the planet blew up, I had no idea that you had escaped. And then I was fighting Kakarott and you…"

"Fell from the sky," Anpanai said, nodding. "Mama told me the story."

"Hey, hold up," Odeni said, stepping in front of Anpanai, hi arms spread out. "How can a jerkwad like _you_ be her father? Anpanai's super nice. You're just….mean."

Vegeta looked as if he was about to punch him, and Anpanai, ever the peacemaker (God bless that girl), stepped out and said, "Odeni, he's not all that bad."

* * *

Gaea stood back, observing. There was a red color radiating from Odeni, which now instead of embarrassment meant anger, a purple color form Anpanai, which meant mixed-up feelings, a orange color from Vegeta, meaning defensiveness, and white from Goku, which meant pure cluelessness.

She decided to let them handle it on their own.

* * *

Odeni threw up his hands in exasperation. "Anpanai, why do you always have to be so _nice_? Such a martyr? You know he's the bad guy! He shouldn't be your father."

"Wh-what?"

"Um," the announcer said, peeking in. "Mr. Ma Junior? We need to start the match."

"Tell my opponent I have forfeited," Piccolo said. He knew just by the name Shin that his opponent was not something to be bargained with.

"Me?' Anpanai stuttered. "But…but I'm not a martyr. I never died or anything."

"That not the point!" Odeni almost yelled. "The point is you need to be suspicious of some people. He put his hands on her shoulders. "And Vegeta is a total loon."

"That's IT!" Vegeta yelled, zooming in to beat the boy. But at the last second, Anpanai stepped in the way, taking the blow.

Odeni cried out as Anpanai sprawled out onto the floor. The whole scene seemed to have been in slow motion.

"Anpanai!" Odeni yelled, rushing over to her.

"We'll be taking her energy, if you don't mind," said a voice through all the confusion, and two men with an "M" on their foreheads stepped into the room, each one holding a vicious smirk.

**Okay, guys, I have my motivation back. Thanks for drilling it into me…I talkin' to YOU, jade and Melissa….**

**Odeni: How can that guy be her father? Not possible!**

**Anpanai:…**

**Vegeta: Yeah, well deal with it, brat. She's my daughter.**

**Anpanai:…**

**W.O.T.L.: (hugs Anpanai) It's okay.**

**Anpanai: I'm scared….**

**Please read and review to make poor Anpanai feel better!**


	33. History Lesson

Chapter 33:

This will be a flashback on Anpanai's birth, explaining how he knows her.

* * *

Vegeta didn't like anyone. He was the rudest, crudest, most blunt of all his siblings, the most difficult as a child, and completely impossible.

And that is why he caught the eye of one particularly feisty woman.

Let's just say she took sh*t from nobody. Any idiot foolish enough to ask her out would have a one-way ticket to the dumpster. And the fact that Vegeta hadn't had his turn yet just made her want to do it to him even more.

While Vegeta was taking a walk one day, after a particularly trying day of destroying, she confronted him.

"I've noticed something," she said smoothly, stepping into stride with him.

"Woman, I've no business with you," the prince said, not looking at her. "Leave now or risk getting executed."

"Oh?" the woman asked, smirking. "I think I'll take that chance."

Vegeta only grunted. No woman had gone that far with him. They usually ran away when he said "executed". Maybe she might be worthy for him…

Edamame was her name (Japanese soy beans). Smartest, fastest, strongest female fighter on the planet. She could even beat some boys if she wanted to.

Vegeta grunted again. "Woman, leave now or you _will_ be executed."

"Didn't you say that before?"

The grunt turned into a growl.

"I'm making you angry, aren't I?" the woman asked.

Vegeta smirked. "You're a daring woman. Those who make me angry usually don't survive."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Edamame moved to stand in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Vegeta tried pushing her aside, but she wouldn't budge. Instead, she moved closer and whispered in his ear,

"You like me, don't you?"

* * *

Vegeta just couldn't get that woman out of his mind. So feisty, so angering, so…_different_.

He sat himself down at a bar seat, his cheek resting on his fist, his usual scowl slightly softened as he thought of her.

"Vegeta? Vegeta? Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta jumped and blinked. "What?" he demanded roughly.

"Uh…your beer?"

Turning red, Vegeta quickly snatched the beer and downed it, slamming it down onto the table. "Another round," he said gruffly. "Today I'm going all out."

Vegeta stumbled clumsily out of the bar, and there was that d*mn woman again. Couldn't she understand "no"?

"Woman…" he slurred, unable to stand straight. "Get—hiccup—out of here before…before I tan your hi-i-i-iduh."

"Prince?" Edamame questioned, a slight smirk forming on her face. He would do what ever she wanted.

"I'm a cucumber, not a pickle!" Vegeta suddenly yelled. Edamame couldn't help but snort. Man, he was wasted. Vegeta held his beer bottle up in the air, and quite _loudly_ began to sing, "100 bottles of beer on the wall".

"Um…" Edamame, furiously blushing, took the bottle away from his hand.

"G-give it ba-a-a-ack…" Vegeta whined. "It's my pr-o-opurtay…"

"Nope," Edamame said smugly. She had him right in the palm of her hands. "Not until you do me _one_ little favor."

"Eh?" Vegeta looked blearily at her.

Edamame put a slender arm around him. "Don't worry," she said, "It'll be…_fun_."

* * *

Edamame growled. Vegeta wasn't there! He wasn't there for the birth! He was probably purging another planet or something. Of course he _would_ do something like that. She shrieked as more pain wracked her insides.

Dr. Negi (Japanese leeks) shook his head. This woman had been the loudest of all his patients and the hardest to get into a bed. The baby had better be a strong one, for all the work he was being put through. He jumped as another scream permeated from her room. He sighed.

"How are you feeling, Miss. Edamame?" he asked cheerfully, opening the door to her room.

Edamame stopped shrieking to give him a fierce glare. "How the hell do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"Glad to see you're doing well. Your delivery time will arrive shortly; don't you worry."

Edamame let out another heart-wrenching scream. _Why wasn't Vegeta here?_

_

* * *

_

Vegeta could hear the screams even as he entered the birth building. That was Edamame, all right.

There was quite a commotion as he entered the room.

"You!" Edamame screeched, throwing a shoe at him.

"Yes, it's me," Vegeta said, irritably catching the shoe, much to Edamame's annoyance. This was his way of saying "sorry I wasn't here earlier". "How is it coming along?"

"Th-the doctor said delivery time would be any minute," Edamame gasped.

"Hm," Vegeta said.

"DOCTOR!" Edamame screeched. "IT'S COMING _NOW_!"

Dr. Negi ran in, all in a flurry. He urged her into the right position. "Push," he ordered.

After crying and screaming, a new sound could be heard through the hospital. The scream of a child.

"Well, that was fun," Vegeta said wryly. "I have to get to another planet."

Edamame was already asleep.

They took the child away from the woman, murmuring in hushed whispers. "Beautiful child."

"Strong too."

"She'll make a wonderful warrior one day."

"We'll send her to Earth, with that Kakarott man. Remember him? He never returned."

"We'll send her to retrieve him."

"We'll get him back for questioning."

"If that doesn't work, Vegeta will go after him as well."

And she was sent away.

And it was only just minutes before the whole planet blew up, taking her mother and everyone who would have been family away from her.

Gone in a second.

* * *

**Wow…I know that really doesn't fit into the canon timeline, but this is MY story. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch anime.**

**Vegeta: She's addicted.**

**W.O.T.L.: (in fetal position on the floor with laptop) Anime…anime…anime…**

**Odeni: Pathetic, isn't she?**

**Anpanai: Thank you for the bear, Jade! It was a very nice gift! (holds up bear) I think I'll name you…**

**Vegeta: (snatches bear away and rips its head off) It's dead now.**

**Anpanai: (whimpers) Vegeta…why?**

**W.O.T.L.: (slaps Vegeta) What is **_**wrong**_** with you?**

**Vegeta: (shrugs) Muscle spasm.**

**W.O.T.L.: Please review. In the meantime, I'm going to go get Anpanai a new teddy bear. Come on.**


	34. Rise of a New Danger

**Hi, guys! I'm really sorry about the wait, but as most of you know, was spazzing out on me, so, to repay you, here's the second chapter of the day!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34:

Odeni looked on in horror as Anpanai hit the floor. Those bastards of men stepped forward, hungry grins upon their faces. "Crap!" Odeni yelled, running towards them. But, before he could even take a step, he felt invisible binds around him. "Hey, what the f*ck?"

He looked wildly around for his opponent, only for his eyes to be met by the piercing ones of Shin, who sharply shook his head. He saw his lips form the word, "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Odeni demanded, struggling even harder. "She needs _help!_"

"And she will get it," Shin said calmly. "But for now, boy, don't interfere."

Odeni just shook his head, unable to do a thing as one man jabbed the sharp end of a small lamp thing into Anpanai's side. Anpanai opened her mouth like she wanted to scream, but it only came out as a gasp. She tensed, and then relaxed, growing pale as the energy was sucked from her body.

When the two flew away, laughing to themselves, the Z-fighters let all Hell loose.

"Anpanai!" Odeni cried, shaking the girl. No response.

"Excuse me," a cool voice above him said, "If you'll move, I can make her better."

"You!" Odeni yelled, not even bothering to look who it was. He sent an angry fist flying towards Shin.

His anger was only fueled when it didn't hit. His whole body shook with deep, burning animosity as he glared darkly at the Kai. "I…I hate you," he growled through his gritted teeth.

"Be it as it may, child," Shin said, "But if you love the girl you will let me heal her. And I know you love her." He tapped his head. "I have a brain, you know."

Shin moved gently past him, and Odeni flinched as he put a purple hand onto Anpanai's side. If he made one wrong move…

Odeni watched as Anpanai began to glow, the red spot on her neck from Vegeta's blow fading away. She gasped, as if out of air, and her eyes opened, wide and alert. Her arms trembled slightly as she pushed herself up, completely shocked and mystified. She saw many concerning faces around her, but the closest one was the face of Odeni, who looked as if he was on the verge of crying and exploding at the very same time.

Anpanai's lips parted, and the Z-fighters leaned in closer, waiting to hear what she would say. The room was silent as Anpanai struggled with her words before finally saying,

"I'm hungry."

* * *

Odeni couldn't help but laugh as he watched Anpanai eat bowl after bowl of food hungrily, as if she'd never seen it in her life, which, of course, was not true.

Odeni, out of the corner of his eye, could see Vegeta watching his "daughter" intently. He scowled slightly and turned completely away from the man. It didn't matter if the bastard was Anpanai's father; he wouldn't let him lay a hand on her.

"That was yummy," Anpanai said, finally content. "So what happened?"

As the others filled her in, her eyes got wider and wider. "You…you mean they took my energy? But how?"

"They're using it to revive an ancient monster called Majin Buu," Shin explained grimly. "And once he is alive, there will be no stopping him. At all."

Gohan's mouth was in a thin, straight line. "So how do we stop them?"

Shin was about to open his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a loud, _ridiculous_ war cry.

None other than the idiot Hercule, and his son and daughter, jumped in armed with guns, grenades, even war paint.

"STAND UP, EVIL CHILD!" Hercule yelled, putting up his gun. "FACE YOUR FATE!"

The Z-fighters looked around at one another. Who was he talking about…?

"Her!" Videl yelled, pointing to the girl. Videl could have sworn she was golden-haired before. She's in a disguise! I know that face anywhere!" She turned to Gohan, a sneer on her lips. "And here I thought you were the good guy, but lo and behold, here you are, teaming up with the bad guy! You're awful." She stomped right up to him and slapped him across the cheek, leaving a big, red mark where her hand had been.

"Ow…" Gohan said, more confused than in pain. Videl turned away from him and towards Anpanai. She raised her gun.

"Prepare to die, you sick monster," Videl smirked. "I won't miss."

"I don't recommend that," Gohan said.

"Shut up!" was the angry girl's reply.

"Are we playing a game?" Anpanai asked innocently. She jumped on top of the large gun, twisting a crushing it.

"GAH!" Mr. Satan yelled. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Without hesitation, he shot a round of fifteen bullets at the girl, hoping each one would hit.

A cloud of smoke rose, and the other Z-fighters sat, serenely quiet, as Hercule watched the girl, perfectly fine, smile at him. "I caught them," she announced, spilling all fifteen bullets out of her hands. "What's the next game?"

"G-game?" Hercule was practically trembling out of his pants. "Troops!" he yelled. "Regroup and retreat!" And with that, he and his "troops" fled for their lives.

Anpanai cocked her head. "I guess they didn't want to play anymore." She turned back to the others, who had shocked looks on their faces. "Come on, let's go! They're gonna revive Buu!"

This jolted them out of their little trances and they quickly followed her out the door and into the skies.

* * *

**W.O.T.L.: (returns holding Anpanai's hand)**

**Anpanai: (is happily holding a new teddy bear in her arms and an ice cream cone)**

**Vegeta: Where the hell have you all been? I was about to start the wind-up without you!**

**W.O.T.L.: Sorry. (licks ice cream cone) We were out getting ice cream with Jade. She also said to give this to you. (hands him death threat)**

**Vegeta: O_O**

**W.O.T.L.: Anyway, I've begun a contest. Whoever can give me the most reviews in the next few chapters will be allowed to give me a main character for another story. **

**Odeni: Their name cannot be something like "Kaitlyn", or "Rayne". We want something creative and fun.**

**Anpanai: And like W.O.T.L.-san said, they will be the main character of her next story!**

**Vegeta: So review.**

**W.O.T.L.: Oh! And Vegeta, don't you have something to say to Anpanai…?**

**Vegeta: (mumbles)**

**W.O.T.L.: (sweetly) What? Couldn't hear you! Speak up.**

**Vegeta: I'm SORRY! (stomps off stage, grumbling)**

**W.O.T.L.: Well, that's all for today.**

**Anpanai: Please review!**


	35. A New Ally Or Enemy?

Chapter 35:

**Okay, then, Jade! I will use your character, since you reviewed the most. Others, you still have a chance! We'll introduce Mochi in this very chapter. But I'm really sorry, I won't use the wings. I'm really, really sorry. BUT, I WILL give her a special power! Just wait.**

* * *

"So how strong is this Buu guy, exactly?" Goku asked Shin.

"Let's just say," Shin said earnestly, "That the second he's free, he could destroy the world."

"So he's real strong?" Anpanai chimed in.

"Yes," Shin said. "And it's important that we all stick together, or we _will_ be killed."

"I see," Piccolo said, with a pointed look at Anpanai and Odeni. He just _knew_ they'd do something wrong if they weren't looked after. "That means you, you two."

He could tell by their exasperated sighs that they were planning to do as he thought.

* * *

"So, uh, why isn't that Hercule guy here?" Goten asked Trunks.

Trunks smirked at his comrade. "He's probably just scared of my awesome skills," he said smugly, flexing his arms.

"Wow," Goten said, his naïveté shining brightly through. "You're so strong, Trunks. You even scared a grown-up guy away! That's amazing! I wanna do that too!"

"Yeah, well, you know…" Trunks grinned, blushing in fake modesty. "I work out. All the time."

"I'll do that, too!" Goten announced.

* * *

Along the way, Anpanai wondered exactly why Buu was so terrifying. She wondered what his past was like, how he was created, and so on. Even the Supreme Kai, Shin, was scared of him. His muscly bodyguard, too. But somehow, Anpanai didn't have the feeling she'd be terrified of him just yet. Maybe it was because she hadn't met him, or maybe because he wasn't very powerful. Whatever the case was, she was going to fight. Definitely.

Odeni watched Anpanai carefully. She didn't seem as scared as he was. It was probably because she was leagues stronger than he was. But she didn't have that ridiculous arrogance that Vegeta had. Not even close. She was modest, kind, smart, and a good fighter. Vegeta was strong, but Odeni didn't think for one bit that he was kind, or a good person.

Gohan noticed Odeni was lagging behind, and he went slower for him to catch up. "What's up, sport?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…just worried."

Gohan smirked. "About who…?"

Odeni grimaced, remembering Gohan's reaction when he had kissed Anpanai. "About Buu," he lied.

"Uh-huh."

"Yes."

"Right."

"Yup."

"Well, then," Gohan said, flipping lazily onto his back, "I…suppose you wouldn't care if Mom found a…_suitor_…"

"No way in Hell!" Odeni shouted, enraged. Then he stopped, noticing the evil grin Gohan had on his face. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You…you know what I mean!"

"Mean what?"

"Argh!" Odeni growled.

"You know," Gohan commented innocently, "It seems more like _you're_ related to Vegeta than Anpanai is."

"That's a lie!" Odeni all but yelled.

"You know," Gohan said, "Your face looks like a tomato when you're angry."

"Odeni's angry?" Anpanai moved to be beside them. "What's wrong?" She glared at Gohan. "What did you do?" Odeni was quite speechless. He hated how he felt so helpless.

"Oh, nothing," Gohan said infuriatingly. He moved back forward again.

They landed in a seeming barren spot, desert-like and rocky. There were a couple mountains and cliffs, good for a fighting place, Anpanai observed, seeing as they would make great cushions for falling (O.O).

They were secured safely behind a nearby rock, and began to watch the scene before them. Anpanai immediately recognized the two men as the ones who had drained her power, and Odeni stood defensive. Anpanai didn't recognize the little lump of wrinkles at all, but that was good, thinking that she hadn't thought it was even a living thing before it talked.

It had a scraggly voice, a guttural tone to it, and he seemed to be…ordering the two tall men, as if they were the short ones and he was tall. And the craziest thing was that…they obeyed. Every word. Anpanai shook her head in awe as the pile of wrinkles started jumping around and pointing and shouting. And the ment just stood there and took it! Why, they could even take the little varmint out right….

Anpanai's eyes widened as she saw both men begin to float into the air against their will. She could have sworn there was a twisted smile on the little thing's face…

…Right before they exploded.

Boom.

Gone.

Right before her eyes.

She was about to jump out right then when something stopped her. Squinting her eyes, she could see a girl in the distance, standing in front of the thing. She looked to be around fifteen or sixteen years old. Dark caramel hair cascaded softly down her back, framing deep, ocean blue eyes and a tan complexion. She wore only a baggy T-shirt and shorts, but the expression on her face was one of a fighter.

Anpanai watched as the girl began to yell at the little monster thing, who gave a smug smile. He turned around and seemed to be calling someone.

Anpanai frowned and watched as a tall, pink, demon-like thing (with an awesome goatee, mind you) stepped out, smirking smugly. His eyes radiated complete and utter chaos. The way his mouth was quirked up was so infuriating, yet soothing. What was wrong with the guy!

The girl dropped into a stance that Anpanai recognized as the Turtle stance. She was impressed to see that there were no holes in it. The girl rushed at the demon thing and they began in a deep combat. Anpanai watched everything, but she saw one thing that she knew would be the girl's downfall.

Her shoe was untied.

* * *

**Well, here ya go, Jade. Heeeeeeere's Mochi!**

**Mochi: (drops out of sky) Whoa…where am I…?**

**Anpanai: (is staring at Mochi)…**

**Mochi: (is staring at Anpanai)…**

**W.O.T.L.:…Awkward…**

**Anpanai and Mochi: Who are you? Nuh-uh, I asked first.**

**Mochi: (sighs) I'm Mochi.**

**W.O.T.L.: Welcome to priso—I mean the FAMILY, Mochi! **

**Mochi: (sweatdrops) Uh-huh.**

**W.O.T.L.: Yup. Well, anyway, it's going to be my BIRTHDAY tomorrow! And on a Monday, no less….but it's gonna be my BIRTHDAY!**

**Vegeta: Congratulations, you'll be one step closer to death.**

**W.O.T.L.: …Remind me to kill you.**

**Anpanai and Mochi: Please review! And you can send in more character ideas for other stories, as well! Bye for now!**


	36. Flashback

05:53

Chapter 36:

**Okay, Jade, since you asked SO nicely, here's your next chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey! Lady!" Anpanai called, jumping out from behind the rock. "Your shoe's untied! Your shoe's untied!"

"Anpanai, wait!" Odeni called, trying to grab her.

The girl looked back at her, their eyes meeting for just a moment before the demon-man slammed a punch right into her cheek, and she fell backwards. Anpanai shrieked and scurried over to her. "Are you okay?" When Anpanai looked closely at her though, she found that what she had thought were blue eyes were actually a very light purple.

The girl blinked at her, examining her. Then she spoke. "Kid, please stay away. I don't want you to suffer the same fate my family did." She gave a wry half smile. "Besides, I can take a punch."

With that, the girl flew from Anpanai's arms and the fight resumed. _Wait,_ Anpanai thought. "Your shoe's still untied!"

"Kid! Go back home!" the girl yelled fiercely. "This guy killed my parents! It's my fight and not yours!"

_She's too stubborn,_ Anpanai thought, sitting down to watch.

"Kid, get outta there! You're going to get hurt!"

"I'll be fine," Anpanai said serenely.

The girl simply growled, but did not argue.

Odeni trembled behind the rock. If _anything_ happened to Anpanai, he was going out there, too. But the funny thing was, she seemed fine.

The girl threw another exhausted punch before finally falling back to the ground, her efforts having only scratched the demon king a little (can't make the new character a Mary Sue, now can we?).

Once the girl hit the floor Anpanai jumped into action. "My turn!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Y-you…" the girl murmured. "You were just waiting for me to get tired, weren't you…?"

"Yup!" Anpanai said, and the girl sweatdropped. _No shame at all!_ "Well, nice meeting you!" She flew up to meet the demon king.

The demon sized her up. "Little child," he snarled. He looked down to the little wrinkly thing. "This is an insult to my power! Let me have a more worthy fighter!" he demanded.

The corners of Anpanai's lips turned upwards a little. "Have the first hit," she said.

* * *

The little girl walked through the street, shivering as she clutched her thin blanket tighter against the wind. Her bare feet padded against the concrete, and she didn't even bother to yelp when she stepped on a stone.

All her feelings had left her, or were hardened to stone by the horrors she'd suffered in her life.

Her parents.

Her wonderful, loving parents.

Her cruel, hateful parents.

_We're all going to die, anyway,_ her mother had told her. And then she stabbed herself. She had tried to stab her daughter, too, tried to "help her baby come with her to Heaven", but the girl had refused. And as the little girl ran from the house, her purple eyes misty with tears, she could ear her mother screaming inside.

Her feelings were gone.

Her tears were dry.

And now she was just….simply…there.

* * *

"Kid! Kid, hey, wake up!"

Mochi's eyes burst open to see a man with gravity-defying hair above her. Above _him_ was a blue sky.

The first thing that came to her mind was "pedophile".

"Just sit still, okay?" the man said, with a friendly grin. Mochi could feel a small thing placed inside her mouth, and she chewed it. _Bleh._ She'd never liked vegetables.

Almost immediately, Mochi sat up, feeling re-energized. She looked around, seeing a couple of familiar faces, mostly from the small amount of T.V. she had watched in her lifetime. She looked around, confused. What were all these famous people doing here?

But the thing that surprised her most was the second-closest face to hers. A gasp escaped her lips as thoughts a recognition filled her mind.

"You…you're that girl!"

* * *

**Ah, finally, another chapter finished. You may all PM me and send in new characters. I'd LOVE to hear your ideas!**

**Vegeta: I wouldn't.**

**W.O.T.L.: Yeah, well nobody asked you.**

**Mochi: (stares at last part) So…that's me…?**

**Anpanai: Yeah! S'not like it could be anyone else, could it?**

**Odeni: Well, then. But seriously, guys, you can send in as MANY characters as you'd like, but don't expect to see them ALL in here! There's only so many people this room can fit. Plus, if anyone farts, we can't get out.**

**Vegeta: (shifts uncomfortably) …Oops.**

**Everyone: AAAHHH!**

**Mochi: Thankfully, I was prepared for a ridiculously random situation! (hands out gas masks)**

**W.O.T.L.: You rock, Mochi!**

**Everyone Except Vegeta: Read and review, please!**


	37. Death of a Loved One

Chapter 37:

**Hi! Sorry for the short delay; I was celebrating my birthday. But now that it's over, it's time to once again focus on writing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mochi searched wildly for a familiar face, but was shocked and a bit scared to find none. The only one she could recognize was that girl, and she didn't even know the girl's name! "Where am I…?" she wondered aloud

"Here?" the man asked. "Oh, you're at Kami's lookout. Sorry about the thin air; we're pretty high up."

"Kami…? But doesn't that mean God?" Mochi demanded. "Well?"

The man made a quite child-like thinking face. "Well, yes and no," he said earnestly. He turned back. "Dende!" he called. "Why don't you come out?"

"Okay, okay, Goku. I can never argue with you," said a teenage-sounding voice. Mochi looked around for the person it belonged to…

Or maybe exactly _person_.

Mochi let out a bloodcurdling scream when this "Dende" came out. His skin was _green_, though quite acne-free. His ears were pointed, and he. Had. No. Eyebrows. Mochi was literally shaking where she sat.

Dende sighed. "I was expecting that…" he mumbled.

Wide-eyed, Mochi tried to amend. "I-I didn't mean it like that, I mean, you know, YOU HAVE VERY NICE SKIN!" she blurted out.

_Arrgh…_ Mochi mumbled to herself. Dende looked at her, confused for a moment before turning to the young girl Mochi had seen before. "Kinda random, isn't she…?" he said to her, grinning.

In an instant, Mochi was up in his face. "I'M NOT RANDOM!" she hollered.

Anpanai smiled at the girl's antics. She liked her; she reminded her of her mother. But, seemingly enough, the girl seemed to only remember her from the fight with Dabura, which she had not won.

In fact, a fat, pink blob of mush did. When they were escaping, Anpanai just managed to catch a glimpse of the enemy's demise.

She pondered this. The blob hadn't seemed _that_ mean; in fact, it seemed kind of childish, doing only what his master told him, and not knowing the difference between right and wrong. Maybe he wasn't _all_ bad. Maybe he could change. Become an ally—for the better.

Stepping over to the girl, she smiled. "My name is Anpanai." She held out her hand. "What's your name?"

The girl blinked at her hand for a moment before finally taking it. "My name is Mochi," she said. "I'm on your side."

"Oh, goody!" Anpanai squealed. "We need all the nice guys we can get!"

Mochi looked at her, slightly shocked for a minute before breaking into a smile. This girl truly was pure as gold.

Suddenly, Anpanai felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down behind her to see the curious face of young Goten, who with his comrade Trunks had followed them to the lookout on account of sensing their _chi_. "Who's the big girl?" he wondered aloud. "Is she a meanie like that Videl?" the boy wrinkled his nose in distaste. That girl Videl was weak _and_ mean. He hoped this girl was strong and nice, like his older sister.

"This is Mochi, Goten," Anpanai told him. She turned to Mochi. "This is Goten, my…uh…little brother." Mochi could tell from the pain in the young girl's eyes that she was feeling conflicted, so she decided not to prod on, having gone through this sort of thing herself. Bothe girls were dealing with some tough times, and through that, a silent friendship was created between the two.

Anpanai tuned back in to her father's words. She listened to him talk about something like…fusion? She unconsciously leaned forward, wanting to hear more.

"If two of us, same stature and power, could fuse together, we could combine their powers and make a super warrior." His eyes slowly drifted to Mochi and Anpanai.

"Oh, no," Mochi said, shaking her hands out in front of her. "She and I may both be girls, but I have my limits."

Goku exhaled loudly, then put his cheek back into his fist.

"Mister Goku?" a deep voice said. "I believe the two young men may be of some help."

"What?" Goku looked around to see the empty face of Mr. Popo behind him. Unconsciously a shiver ran down his back. Just seeing his face gave him chills. "Do you mean Goten and Trunks?" Goku looked uncertainly back at the two, who were blissfully unaware of the dire situations fluttering about them. "I don't know if they're ready."

"I think they're ready," Anpanai spoke up. "They're both really strong right now. I think they can take it."

"Very well," Piccolo said, appearing from the shadows and taking the two boys by the hands, leading them into the palace. He stopped, one foot resting on the first step and turning back. "If Buu comes up here," He looked directly at Anpanai. "_Protect them_." He turned around, his cape billowing behind him, and was gone.

Protect them. Protect them. Anpanai nodded vigorously, though Piccolo wouldn't be able to see it.

Just then, she was once again ripped from her thoughts as a loud explosion sounded. Gasping, she and all the other Z-fighters looked around, trying to find a source. Anpanai blinked as she thought she saw a pink tail-like thing over the edge of the Lookout. Then she saw a head….and the a _pink muscular body!_

Buu!

Why did he look different? And why was it him and not Gohan at the Lookout?

What if Gohan…?

Unconsciously her slim hand reached out to grasp her mother's dress. Chi-Chi squeezed it, looked on the horror as the smirking, pink menace landed on the Lookout, looking hungry for fresh meat….or candy.

Vegeta was gone, too, Anpanai realized. What had happened to the two?

"Oh no!" Another cry came out from behind them. Goku was beginning to disappear. "My time is up," he said with a sheepish grin.

"WHAT?" Everyone stared at him, half crazed.

"Papa, you can't go now!" Anpanai pleaded. "Please stay!"

"I'm sorry, Anpanai. Don't worry. I'll see you when you die. Just don't let it be today!"

And he was gone.

With that Son grin still plastered onto his face.

But up in Other World he watched the scene below in dismay, crossing every part of his body in hopes none of them would be killed that day.

But he shouldn't wish for the impossible.

* * *

Back on Earth, Anpanai was quivering. Buu stood before her, completely still, as if _waiting_ for her to make a move, at least to the human eye. Anpanai was smart enough to know that he was bracing up for one, by the way his shoulders tensed and his feet were planted. She dropped into a defensive stance, knowing she had to be ready for anything. In her peripheral vision, she could see Mochi do it, too.

_Protect. Protect. Protect them._ This ran through Anpanai's head all the while. She was now the only one (besides Mochi) who could protect her family now. All she had left was Chi-Chi and Goten (or was it Trunks and Bulma…? She still wasn't sure.). And she didn't want to lose them. No one.

She found herself surprised when she heard Piccolo's deep voice yell, "STOP!"

Buu looked up and scowled.

"Please, Buu," Piccolo said, and Anpanai gasped. Piccolo had been reduced to saying "please"? The situation must have been worse than she thought! "Give us more time. The warrior inside is getting ready. Wouldn't you be unhappy to fight a weak one. I beg of you, give us an hour?"

"…Hour?" Buu asked. "How long is 'hour'?"

Piccolo materialized an hourglass and set it in front of him. "This is an hour," he explained. "When all the sand has fallen, your time will be up."

"Okay," Buu said, and sat down in front of the hourglass, examining it closely. His empty eyes scrutinized every grain of sand, as if looking for explosives.

Anpanai watched this scene, dropping her stance. Piccolo left once again. She felt a tap on her shoulder

"This is what we're dealing with?" Mochi whispered to her.

Anpanai nodded. "Don't underestimate him. He's a fearsome enemy."

The two lapsed into silence once more.

Chi-Chi, behind them, was boiling with anger. The monster that had killed her son was just…sitting there. Relaxing! Doing nothing!

Her shoulders up and her chest puffed up, she marched right over to the pink menace, raising a hand and slapping him right across his mushy face.

"Mama! No!" Anpanai squealed, but her mother didn't seem to listen.

"How _dare_ you just kill my son and then come here to wait for my other? Are you listening? Look at me when I talk to you!"

Buu turned to look at her, slowly enough so that the rest could hear the cracks from where they stood. He asked one simple question. "…Do you like eggs?"

"Eggs?" Chi-Chi asked. "But what does that…" she was cut off. She just disappeared.

"Mama!" Anpanai cried, trying to run to her. Mochi held her back, and Anpanai could see that in place of her mother was an egg.

A now _crushed_ egg, due to Buu's foot.

Anpanai's eyes were wide and filling with hot tears, her fist were fist and she was shaking with anger. "You monster," she whispered. "You sick, sick monster."

And the worst thing was, right after he killed her mother, he sat down once again to look back at the hourglass.

And that was when Anpanai snapped.

**W.O.T.L.: Whew! Glad I got that chapter out of the way. I know some parts may differ from the real timeline, but I hope I keeping close enough to the plot for your liking.**

**Vegeta: (mumbling) Stupid readers…sending me death threats. As if any of you could kill me…**

**Anpanai: I could kill you.**

**Vegeta:…**

**Odeni: Vegeta, lay a hand on her and your fresh meat.**

**Vegeta: Ha! Foolish boy, you think…**

**W.O.T.L.: Hey! Save it for the next chapter.**

**Vegeta: What ever I'll still kill you all.**

**Anpanai: (sweatdrops) Anyway, read and review, please!**


	38. Lashing Out

Chapter 38:

A piercing, high-pitched, glass-breaking scream filled the air. Wind blew everywhere, and rocks flew up along with dirt, and even some tile from the Lookout floor. Mochi, who was closest to Anpanai, jumped back in fear of getting hit by one of the biggest boulders.

Anpanai's thoughts were a mess.

Her mother, her wonderful, sweet mother, was gone. All the fun things she had done with her mother flashed through her head. Why, oh, why hadn't she spent more time with her?

And she hadn't even died a peaceful death, either. This angered her, so much more. The pain rippled through her body, so her screams were not only of power, but of hurt, too. That horrible, horrible Buu, looking as if nothing had happened. That hideous monster. That foul beast.

She she lashed out, long, blond, golden hair flying out behind her. Almost nonexistent eyebrows furrowed in anger as she proceeded to try and destroy the monster that destroyed her mother. _Do mean things, and they'll come back to bite you,_ she thought, kicking Buu from his place.

Buu leaned over to the side from the impact. He looked dangerously at her, and Anpanai stood her ground, not moving an inch. Tears formed in her eyes. "You killed my mother," she whispered. "Now I'm gonna kill you! Masenko-HA!"

A huge beam of light shot from Anpanai's hands, straight at Buu. He didn't even have time to move.

When she saw Buu again, he was looking down at a gaping hole in his stomach, which immediately reformed. "ARRGH!" Anpanai screeched, and began to pummel him. "You don't deserve to live!" Buu didn't even bother to dodge; he simply sat and took all the hits without a problem.

Anpanai's eyes were practically flooding with tears. Why. Wouldn't. He. DIE? "You killed my mommy! You killed my mommy! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you so much!"

Finally, Anpanai, blinded by anger, grabbed the appendage on Buu's head. He looked at her in horror as a perverse, twisted smile crossed her features.

The others turned away as the thing was ripped from Buu's head in a most unsettling manner. Anpanai stood, breathing hard, grasping it.

"I lost something, now you can lose something, too," Anpanai snarled, ripping the thing over and over again. Buu shrieked in displeasure.

Finally, as a final thought, she flung the pieces over the edge as if they were nothing, to be blown away and scattered by the wind, forever gone.

That sent Buu over the edge as well.

And as Buu jumped over, his leg hit the hourglass…

Causing all the sand to pour out.

"No!" Anpanai screamed, trying to pick up the remains. But it was too late. Buu had seen it, and now he was going to go for her brother and friend next. "Buu! Stop!"

Buu didn't turn back. He was making a beeline for the palace, Anpanai right behind him. No!

But suddenly, someone who she thought she'd never be so happy to see came out, stopping Buu in his tracks.

Piccolo.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it was short, but I really wanted to get it in on the weekend, so you guys wouldn't have to be in suspense.**

**Anpanai: Thank you for the tiger! I know I'll love it. Hm…I'll name you…Stripes!**

**Vegeta: Oh, HOW original.**

**Anpanai: (whimpers)**

**Stripes: (attacks Vegeta)**

**Odeni: …I like this tiger.**

**W.O.T.L.: Me too.**

**Anpanai: Please read and review! And remember, it's still not too late to send in characters; we'd love your ideas!**


	39. Start of an Apocalypse

Chapter 39:

Piccolo's cape billowed behind him as he faced Buu with a stern, serious stare. "Buu," he said, "Your opponent is ready. Come and I will show you where he is."

With out a word, Buu followed, leaving Anpanai trembling in anger. But unfortunately (or fortunately, from whatever perspective our dear reader is reader at), her hair lost its spikes and tumbled to her shoulders in glistening black curls, and her eyes turned from the bold blue to the warm black the other all knew and loved, and she fell.

She would have hit the ground if it weren't for Odeni, who had been standing closest to her. "Sleep well, Anpanai," Odeni whispered quietly. "You're going to need it."

Mochi, who was watching from a few feet away, gave a small smile, despite the gravity of the situation at hand. Her smile disappeared as she said, "We need to think of a battle plan, fast. From what I've seen, the tall green guy is smart, so he's not gonna let Buu get to them that easy. But with what we have left, we can do something!"

Unfortunately, although her speech was good, all that was left of the Z-fighters were Krillin, Yamcha, who never fought anymore, Odeni, and Anpanai, who was currently in Dreamland. Piccolo was up distracting Buu, and, all in all, things really weren't looking up for them. Nor the entire world, for that matter.

Mochi frowned at the lack of motivation. Where were the lively, upbeat folks she'd seen before? "Come _on_, you guys," she persisted. "We have to do _something_. We can't stand there and do nothing all day, when there's something we can do."

Bulma smiled widely. "I think this girl's got the right idea," she said brightly. "After all, you guys _are_ the legendary Z-fighters. Where there's a will, there's a way. I say we make a plan." She looked to Odeni. "Hey, kid, you're probably the strongest out of all of us here, excluding Anpanai," she said, emitting groans from the others as she took charge, all knowing full well that if they didn't obey her, there would be hell to pay.

Odeni was taken aback, surprised. "Uh, yeah." He straightened. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well," Bulma's giant smirk was unwavering. "We want YOU to go and face Buu!"

"WHAT?" Odeni yelled, as the others moved back ten feet.

"We'll be cheering for you!" Bulma shouted. "From safety, of course."

"Goddammit," Odeni muttered under his breath (I'm not even allowed to say that word! Lucky bastard….).

Summoning up what little courage he had left, Odeni set Anpanai down on the ground and began to walk, rather awkwardly, to the palace. _Come on, Odeni, one foot in front of the other…_ He looked back for support, only to receive monstrous cheer from twenty feet away. A vein in his head ticked. "Thanks for the support," he mumbled, turned around, and continued.

Once he was at the door, he seemed to freeze up all over. His hand trembled at the door, and his right eye twitched like mad. But one cheer particularly got to him. It wasn't the sounds of the cowardly Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and Master Roshi. "…Anpanai?" he wondered, and sure enough, he turned to see her, cheering as loud as she could for him.

The simply sight of her made him blush. The others forbade her to go out with him, since she was in no condition, but she cheered on, loud and proud. "Go, Odeni! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

With renewed confidence, Odeni pushed the door right open. With a confident smirk, he entered the room…

To see the face or pure evil standing before him.

You know that feeling you get when everything seems to be going down the sh*tter for you? Well, that's exactly how our dear Odeni felt right now. "F*************************************CK!" (Just looking out for you kiddies)

Odeni felt his legs and arms freeze up into a chocolaty mix as he was engulfed in a bright pink light.

Buu's antennae had grown back, fully intact, and now he intended on revenge…as well as filling up his stomach.

After Odeni was finished, Buu turned to the others, his antennae lashing out.

Anpanai braced for impact. "Aaah!"

But before she could have time to do anything else, she felt two hands lift her into the air. Her eyes still closed, she murmured, "Papa…"

She then heard a feminine voice say, "Unless your 'papa' has tits, no."

* * *

**Odeni:…So I got killed.**

**W.O.T.L.: Yep!**

**Odeni: Right down the sh*tter.**

**W.O.T.L.: Uh-huh!**

**Odeni: How the hell can you say it so shamelessly?**

**W.O.T.L.: Cuz that's how I roll. Oh, and by the way, Jade, I think I'll take you up on your offer for ice cream. I guess dead Odeni needs some cheering up.**

**Odeni: Hell, yeah!**

**Anpanai: Odeni, you said a very, very bad word in the story.**

**W.O.T.L.: That's why I censored it. Rest assured, Anpanai!**

**Vegeta: People with common sense can tell what that word is. It's fu—**

**W.O.T.L.: And that ends our session for today! Please read and review!**


	40. Training Hard

Chapter 40:

* * *

**Yeah! Forty chapters! I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you people out there, for staying with me in that little time of depression where I didn't update. Jade, you have been a very consistent and funny reviewer; your comments make me laugh. Dutch Stories, you rule, too, and yes, Stripes will be in the wind-down this chapter. DBZ-fan, you're awesome; thanks for the criticism. Melissa-sixx, thanks so much for the nice reviews and support. All you reviewers rock! Oh, and by the way, this story ain't gonna end any time soon. ;)**

* * *

Anpanai blinked, trying to clear her vision. "…Mochi?"

Mochi looked down at her and gave her a wry smile. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Then her smile disappeared. "Look, I have no idea how to put this; I'm no good with kids." Now she was frowning. "Anpanai… your friends…they didn't make it. They were hit by the blast."

Anpanai blinked up at her, her eyes wide. "…So Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, you, Buu, and I are the only ones still alive on the planet?"

"I believe so."

There was silence as Anpanai processed this new information. Mochi could practically see the gears turning in her head. "They're all dead," Anpanai whispered. "They just…disappeared." Anpanai's eyes went blank, and she fell limp as a noodle in Mochi's hands.

"I know how you feel," Mochi whispered in her ear before jumping down from the top of the lookout and heading into the Time Chamber. With caution she opened the door to find Trunks and Goten sparring, Piccolo watching them closely. (I'm going to ignore the rules of the Time Chamber in DBZ, okay?)

"You guys!" Mochi called out, and they stopped, watching her expectantly. "What are you training for?"

"We're training to fuse and defeat Buu!" Goten called happily. A little too happily. Mochi guessed he hadn't gotten the news.

"Oh…okay," Mochi said, a hint of sadness in her voice as she turned and began to walk away.

"Hey! Why are you so sad? Did something happen?" she heard the voice of the ever-innocent Goten again. _Dammit_.

"Um…" Mochi was sweating. Piccolo looked at her with an expression that said, "Might as well tell them now." She bit her lip.

"Um…Goten, Trunks…Your friends…they all died. Your mommies and your daddies and everyone…they're gone!" she burst out, not even stopping to thin about how the children were feeling. "They're gone! Gone! All of them, gone!" They _deserved_ to know her pain. "And they aren't coming back, because they're dead!"

"That's enough, Mochi," Piccolo said sternly, noticing Goten and Trunks beginning to whimper.

"_No!_ It's not enough! I had to go through it, now they need to learn the truth, too! They're gone!" She was in a moment of hysteria. "They're never coming back and it's all your fault." She knew it wasn't, but hadn't it been her fault when _her_ family died? She pointed a shaking, accusing finger. "A-all because you two were just training away like muscle bound idiots and not even once thinking about your family…and now they're gone. Just how do you feel about that?"

"That's ENOUGH!" Piccolo roared, slapping Mochi across the cheek, sending her tumbling to the ground, Anpanai flying out of her hands.

For a moment Anpanai lay there, wondering what happened. Then, suddenly it all came back to her. Her lip trembled. "It's…it's not their fault," she said timidly. "They didn't know. It's _my_ fault for not protecting my family."

Mochi turned to her. "But…"

"But nothing." Anpanai stood up with a shaky smile on her face. "I'm going to train as hard as I need to to kill Buu." She turned to Piccolo. "Piccolo…could you give me the _gi_ that my dad used to wear? I want to honor him."

A small smile graced Piccolo's face. "Sure thing, kid." With a flick of his hand, and very very, very, very brief second of nakedness, Anpanai donned a bright orange _gi_.

And on its kanji it said bravery.

* * *

"Punch harder," Piccolo yelled at Anpanai, who was desperately trying to keep up with the now 600x gravity. Goten and Trunks were still a little bit farther back.

"I'm…tired; can we please rest?" Anpanai asked weakly.

"NO!" Piccolo yelled. "Do you really think Buu will allow you time to rest? Get back to work. I want twenty pushups in the 700x gravity and ten laps around the 500x gravity.

"Y-yes sir!" Anpanai said, saluting, bowing, and then carrying out his instructions.

It wasn't just the changes in gravity that was getting to Anpanai; it was also the heat and the cold and the flashes of hallucinations right before her eyes. One minute she'd be burning up, the next she'd be freezing to death. It was horrible, but she knew her fight with Buu would be ten times worse, and that was the only reason she persisted. The first day she'd trained, she'd collapsed after and hour of the stuff. But now she was getting stronger, and more powerful. She liked that. She really did.

* * *

Mochi sat outside, keeping watch to make sure Buu didn't come back. But she wasn't really watching; she was thinking. How could she had said such things to those poor children? They'd just lost _everything _and all she could think about was herself. What kind of person was she? Just because she'd lost her family and suffered didn't mean they had to suffer.

She slumped onto her back, emitting a loud, frustrated moan. What was she to do? How could she apologize? She may as well just go to hell. Any place would be better than the situation she was in now.

"Ugh," she groaned again, kicking her feet into the air and making a bicycle motion with them. What was she to do?

She only wished she could make it right.

* * *

**Okay, in the next chapter, I promise you action. Just you all wait!**

**Vegeta: There'd better be. I was getting bored.**

**Odeni: I still can't believe I'm dead.**

**Anpanai: Yeah! Bring him back! Bring him back!**

**Mochi: So…uh…what am I supposed to do now?**

**W.O.T.L.: Dunno. But you will have a major role in the upcoming fights.**

**Mochi: I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.**

**W.O.T.L.: (waves hand) Psh! Naw, nothing bad, gonna happen.**

**Mochi: …**

**W.O.T.L.: …**

**Mochi: …**

**W.O.T.L.: So, anyway, I took my piano theory test today. Gawd, it was ridiculously long. Geez. Why the hell do people have to know what a whole-tone scale is, anyway? It's just what you play for a dream sequence. But enough about my problems. How was your day? No, seriously, tell me in your reviews! I like to know what happens in people's lives, for some reason…**

**Vegeta: Cuz she's crazy.**

**W.O.T.L.: Am not!**

**Vegeta: Yes. She is.**

**Anpanai: That's not a nice thing to say. Apologize, Vege—I mean, Papa!**

**Odeni: O.O So, uh, anyway, read and review.**


	41. High Stakes

Chapter 41:

**Sorry I haven't updated in some time; I've been working on the sequel. It will probably come out within these next few chapters; no promises, right Stripes?**

**Stripes: (looks up from the remains of Vegeta's spandex) Rawr.**

**W.O.T.L.: Love ya too, Stripes! Now, on with the tortu—I mean story! Heh. Heh heh. Heh.**

* * *

Anpanai stumbled out of the Time Chamber. Her clothes were ripped, she was covered in scratches from head to toe, her hair was wild and crazy, and she was just tired as Hell. "Hi…" she said.

Mochi ran to her, looking concerned. "What the hell did you do in there? Starve yourself? Deprive yourself of _everything?_"

"I trained," Anpanai said. "See… ? I'm much stronger now…" She fell stiffly into Mochi's awaiting arms.

"Yep," Mochi commented wryly, "Real strong."

Anpanai looked up at her desperately. "But training was the only way."

"And now eating and resting are your main priorities. Face it, kid, you're as strong as you can get. You're at your limit. Maximum."

Anpanai looked down. "But it feels like there's still so much I need to achie"—she was cut off by a sonic boom sounding through the air. She heard the sound of Goten and Trunks' feet thumping up behind her.

"It's Buu!" Trunks yelled. "He's coming this way!" Anpanai got herself into a defensive position. She'd get Buu back for her parents—all four of them.

Then second Buu landed, all Hell broke loose. "Fuse now!" Anpanai commanded, rushing to attack Buu.

"Right!" Goten and Trunks said obediently, and Anpanai let it all loose on Buu. Punches, kicks, and some blood was thrown as the two titans clashed. Blocking, ducking, attacking—Anpanai couldn't even feel the pain. The excitement of the fight that was running through her veins—it numbed her. And the perfect victory of landing a punch, even if it didn't do much good, was an amazing feeling.

"Ack!" Anpanai chocked out as Buu's fist dug into her stomach. Using this as momentum, though, she flipped, smashing her legs into Buu's…skull…squishy thing. From the corner of Anpanai's eye, she could see Goten and Trunks finishing the technique. She landed a kick to Buu's neck, which quite grossly stretched out and then snapped back into place, like a rubber band. Her opponent made a sucker punch to the face, which was none too gentle on her part. As she was falling back, though, she pushed her feet off Buu's stomach to propel herself backwards, helping her once again land on her feet and come back in for another attack.

Piccolo watched proudly from afar. The severe conditions of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber had most definitely helped the child progress; the distracting forces from everywhere had heightened her senses, bringing to life all parts her her vision, physical and mental.

Everything seemed so clear to Anpanai, as if she had had awful eyesight most her life and had just put on a pair of glasses. Every punch coming towards her was like slow motion.

"Hey sis!" A new voice called. It sounded odd, as if two voices had been combined. A grin graced Anpanai's face as she slowly put a face to the voice. "Why don't you take a breather?"

Anpanai beamed widely at him. "Go get him, Gotenks," she whispered, and moved aside. The real show was about to begin.

"Hey kid…" Mochi said to Anpanai, watching the fight. "Who _is_ that boy, anyway?"

"My brothers," Anpanai said, smiling at Mochi's confused look and then turning back to the fight. It seemed that Gotenks was getting the upper hand as he squished Buu into a ball.

"Hey, sis!" Gotenks called out to her. "Up for a game of volleyball?"

"Sure!" Anpanai said, and they began tossing Buu back and forth.

* * *

Piccolo and Mochi sweatdropped. _What was with these kids…?_ They seemed to think it was all some sort of game. Even with everyone they ever knew and loved dead, they were grinning and using the killer as a volleyball. Mochi shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

"Why don't we shake it up?" Anpanai suggested with a devilish grin. She threw Buu high up into the air. "First one to blast him wins!" She threw a flurry of _chi_ blasts after him.

"Yeah!" Gotenks agreed, and threw up his own _chi_ blasts. The outsides of their faces were happy, but inside were thoughts of revenge. Anpanai wanted to make him suffer. And she wanted to watch and enjoy him rotting in death.

When she wished her parents and everybody back…she made a promise to herself to hug everybody in the world. _Everybody_. Except for Buu. He didn't get a hug.

When the Buu Ball ™ came flying back down to earth, charred and burned, Gotenks caught it. "What should we do now?"

* * *

Lights flashed and sonic booms were heard. Satan and his children, supposedly the last survivors, watched the firework display.

"What's going on?" Belze demanded. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Hercule said uncertainly.

"Should we go and check it out?" Videl suggested.

"NO!" Hercule yelled, earning him a strange look from his kids. "I-I mean, we should think of a strategic plan first. Yeah."

"You're the best, Dad!" his children exclaimed, and they all went in for a game plan huddle. Idiots.

* * *

Anpanai stared in horror as Buu regained his form again. They hadn't even made a scratch! "No," she whispered, "He's terrible…"

"Ah!" Gotenks cried out. "Our time's run out!"

"What?" Anpanai turned around to look at him—or preferably "them", now that there now stood two little boys, looking as if they were about to soil their pants right that moment. Anpanai turned back around to Buu, quivering.

He was looking right at her.

**Hello again! Really, really sorry for the wait; but I had tennis, piano, and tutoring EVERY SINGLE FREAKING DAY OF THE WEEK. Oh, yeah. I'm a very busy girl.**

**Vegeta: (bored) Nobody cares. You're just lazy. You update, like, never. And what do you think? Is it too rushed? I think it is. Please, tell me!**

**W.O.T.L.: Hey, this is the forty-first chapter, thank you very much!**

**Anpanai: Yeah! Be grateful for what you have, Papa!**

**Stripes: (nods)**

**Odeni: So…anyone up for some yams?**

**W.O.T.L.: Already ate some! ^^ Read and review please! I'd like to see some new reviewers out there!**


	42. Two Buus!

Chapter 42:

…**What's going on…?**

**I posted a new chapter the other day but nobody was reading it. You guys all hate me now?**

**Vegeta: I hate you.**

**W.O.T.L.: S'down, I wasn't talking to you.**

**Vegeta: (sits down)**

**W.O.T.L.: Um…is there anything wrong with the story or something? I'll try and make this chapter really long.**

* * *

Buu's cold eyes were trained right upon Anpanai. All thoughts of revenge slipped out of Anpanai like a deflating balloon. All she really wanted now was to _get out of there_. "Goten…Trunks…" she whispered fearfully. There were shuffles from behind her, signaling that the two had heard. "I want you two to leave. Get out of here; as far as you can."

"But…" Goten began meekly.

"NOW!" Anpanai shouted forcefully.

Quick as a flash, the two were gone. "I don't want you hurting them…until our fight is over," Anpanai said, glaring at Buu.

Buu smirked at her, making Anpanai shudder. So utterly disgusting. Suddenly, she felt a flashing pain in her spine as she was knocked to the ground. "Hey that wasn—" she began, but she stopped. _Nothing_ in battle was fair. Quickly she moved a leg under Buu's, hoping to catch him off guard. When he didn't fall for it, she jumped up behind him and gave him quite a smash to his skull.

Gohan watched this with Shin, his temples beginning to bead with sweat. "I have to go and help her," he said.

"Wait!" the elderly Kai said, "Don't you want your hidden powers uncovered?"

Gohan turned to look at him incredulously. "Hidden powers?"

Anpanai stood panting, trying to nurse a broken arm. A gash was lined across her forehead, and cuts and bruises were all over her body. To make a long story short, she felt like crap. Shaking, she made a last-ditch attempt to punch Buu.

And of course he freaking dodged.

"What's the matter?" he taunted. "Too tired?"

Anpanai's hair fell back to black in response. She was so worn out she couldn't even scowl at the villain. "…Hate…you…"

Buu chuckled. "I'll be out seeing if I can kill some remains. I'll be back when you're a better fighter." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Anpanai awoke on a cold, hard surface. She blinked and looked around. What was going on? She furrowed her eyebrows. Where was everyone? Had they died too? She shuddered at the thought, then gingerly sat up, gripping her shoulder. Why had they left her? All alone? She moved over onto her hands and knees slowly, her hair falling over her shoulders. Realizing how long it was, she knew it only would get in the way. Had it grown longer because of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation?

So, with a heavy heart, Anpanai grabbed a particularly sharp piece of rock, and, gripping her hair in a fist—

_Chop_.

Bits and pieces of hair fell to the ground. _Chop._ More hair. _Chop_. A little more.

There was a small mound of hair on the ground when she finished. Her hair was back around her ears again. Shakily she got up, swaying a little as she did. "Mama…Papa…Gohan…I'll wish you back. I'll wish you all back. I swear it."

And she flew.

* * *

"Okay, lemme go through this one more time," Odeni said, massaging his temples. "I died. And I'm a fighter. And so I came here. To the land of the Kais."

"Yes," King Kai said, exasperated. "That's what I've been saying."

"Then…where's Anpanai?"

King Kai snorted in surprise. "Who?"

Odeni nearly fell down. "You're a KAI! You should know!"

King Kai scowled at him. "Well _excuse_ me for not knowing every single person on the planet. It's not exactly peaches and cream bein' a Kai, you know. With it comes great responsibility."

Odeni listened, annoyed out of his wits, as the Kai continued his speech. When he had finished, he looked at Odeni blankly and said, "What were we talking about again?"

A long string of curses followed immediately.

* * *

A large bead of sweat appeared on Gohan's temple as he watched the Elder Kai tromp around him like a pregnant elephant, small puffs of smoke appearing behind him with every step.

"Um…with all due respect," Gohan said stiffly, "Are you really sure this will bring out my hidden powers?"

"As sure as the sky is blue…er…purple."

With an increasing frown, Gohan didn't say another word, but stood there, enduring all the complete humiliation that came with it.

Goku slept soundly a little ways off, completely unaware of his son's distress, or of the great battle that went on below him. All knew that only Goku could sleep through something like this; he simply would not be Goku if he couldn't.

What Goku was _really_ worried about was how he was going to get back to life. If he could get back to life, the Buu threat would be less of a burden on his daughter's shoulders. Plus, he'd be able to stay alive to be with his family and friends again. It's be a win-win situation.

He turned in his sleep.

* * *

Anpanai flew, every single part of her body hurting. She had to find them; she had to find _Buu_. Everything looked desolate and dark even, as if the sun couldn't bear to show itself upon such horror. She looked for any sign of life; there was none.

She swallowed a large lump in her throat, trying not to cry. She was _done_ crying.

She was starting to think there was no more hope when she spotted the tiniest speck of gold….and it was moving. Curious—but also scared—Anpanai descended lower until she was level with the ground. It was not until then that she realized that it wasn't just a speck…it was a puppy!

(A/N: Stripes, as we all know and love, has taken the form of a small puppy named Spots, just so you know)

It looked up at her, its big eyes sad and lonely, and Anpanai's heart simply broke. Kneeling down carefully, she gingerly picked up the puppy to check it for injuries.

Noticing an ominous shadow come over her, she clutched the puppy tightly to her chest and turned around, her spiky hair whipping around her face.

And there stood Buu.

* * *

"So she's Son Goku's daughter?" King Kai finally asked.

"No, she's Vegeta's…I mean Goku's…I mean—the situation hasn't been settled yet, okay?" Odeni was quickly losing patience with the Kai.

"Ohh….. well why didn't you say so?" King Kai frowned. "Here; put your hand on my back so you can communicate with her."

"Really? You can do that? You're amazing!"

King Kai snorted with embarrassment. "Well…not to toot my own horn, but…"

Odeni carefully put his hand upon King Kai's back. "…Hey Anpanai—you there? Can you hear me?"

* * *

Anpanai furrowed her eyebrows. Was she hearing voices in her fear? Great, there was a fat Buu standing right in front of her and she was hallucinating. Perfect. Just perfect.

Wait, _fat_ Buu?

What happened to the other Buu?

Why was he here? And not killing her friends?

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

Odeni sensed her distress. "Anpanai, you're not hallucinating. I'm talking to you from King Kai's planet. And fat Buu is there because the two entities separated. The other Buu is fighting your friends."

"What?" Anpanai was shocked. "So is this guy good or not?"

Odeni paused to listen to the sweet tune of her voice before continuing. "He's good. Try and be nice to him, so he won't make you into candy."

Anpanai shuddered.

"Remember Anpanai," Odeni said, "He's not the same one that killed your parents."

Anpanai nodded, and looked up at Buu. "Um…hi?"

* * *

Gohan now sat uncomfortably still as the Elder Kai read a girly mag right in front of him. "…Are you _positive_ this will help me?" Gohan asked, starting to get a little bit irritable. "Because it's starting to look a bit iffy. I don't feel any stronger."

"Shut up," the Elder Kai said. "You're breaking the concentration."

Gohan sweatdropped.

Anpanai stood up shakily. Buu watched her, not moving. "What is that?" he asked, pointing at the puppy.

"Um…a puppy," Anpanai said, clutching it closer. Then an idea hit her. "Hey, Buu…do you like candy?"

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I worked hard to try and make it long, and obviously I failed…. Well…uh…read and review…**


	43. Off To Save the World!

Chapter 43:

**Hi, you guys! Sorry about being all mopey and depressing yesterday; something came up….but I'm all better now!**

**Vegeta: Good. Now she can write longer chapters and STOP BEING SUCH A LAZY COUCH POTATO!**

**Odeni: Ah, don't be so harsh on her, she's good now.**

**W.O.T.L.: Yeah! Thanks Odeni.**

**Anpanai: I wonder what will happen…I'm kind of scared right now…**

**W.O.T.L.: Ah, don't worry, kid, whatever happens out there—besides dying—doesn't affect you here. You know that!**

**Anpanai: Don't call me kid! I'm the same age as you!**

* * *

Anpanai watched with shock (and a little admiration) as Buu dropped three last cakes into his large mouth. "Yum, yum!" Buu squealed happily. "Buu full! Buu full!"

"Say, Buu…" Anpanai began when she got over her shock, "What happened to your master? That frog-thing?" Anpanai clearly remembered that wrinkly mass.

Buu's pudgy features twisted downwards into a frown. "Buu kill! Mean, mean master! He no let Buu eat cakes! You nice person. You no turn mean, 'kay?"

"Okay," Anpanai agreed, slightly amused. He reminded her of Goten.

Goten.

Goten!

GOTEN!

"Ah!" Anpanai shrieked, standing up quickly. "Buu, we need to get to my brothers and my friends, _now!_"

"Hm?" Buu looked up from his job of petting Spots. "Okay. Buu help you."

Anpanai burst through the doors of the cake shop like a rocket. How could she have forgotten about Goten and Trunks? Her brothers! She only hoped she could make it in time. _What a bad sister I am…_ she said to herself.

She could feel Buu breathing on the back of her neck.

He really was a child, wasn't he…?

She sensed out as many _chis_ as she could. She found her friends' _chis_, and for that, she breathed a deep sigh of relief. She didn't know what she'd do if something happened. But she also sensed some other _chis_…some vaguely familiar _chis_.

Three weak human _chis_, to be exact.

And…_Dende..?_

* * *

"Grr…" Gohan was starting to get seriously pissed off. The old Kai had been doing nothing but watching comedy on television for the last hour. He desperately wanted to get to his siblings, and he was beginning to feel specks of doubt once more. Was the Kai simply using him as an excuse to kick back while the destruction of the entire world was going on beneath him? "With all due respect…" Gohan began, his teeth gritting.

"Oh. You want to know when this will be over? It's okay, it ended about ten minutes ago." Old Kai said nonchalantly, waving Gohan's words off his tongue.

"WHAT?" Gohan yelled. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU'VE WASTED TEN MINUTES WATCHING T.V.?"

"Mm…yep."

Some quite ungodly words followed.

* * *

"Anpanai…" Odeni murmured, watching the crystal ball with concern. "Please be okay…"

Off to the side, King Kai was watching him with a sickly smirk upon his face. Ah, young love. Even though he'd told Odeni of his thoughts many times, the boy would become red as a beet and tell him it wasn't true, that he wasn't in love with anyone, and that he was fine. But the Kai wasn't stupid. All the signs pointed to love. He was just in denial, and the girl, well, she was pretty much oblivious.

* * *

Anpanai was confused as heck. Why was Dende down here? Shouldn't he be on the lookout? Following the trail their _chis_ left, she soon found two green antennae sticking out from the rubble. And then a head…and then a face! "Dende!" she called.

Dende looked up. _Anpanai?_ "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were unconscious on the Lookout."

"Yes, I was," Anpanai said, a bit irritably. "And then I woke up."

Blinking at her, he finally said, quite blankly, "Oh, yeah."

"Who are you helping?"

"These three people who got stuck when a building crashed. I think they're the last humans surviving. Help me pull them out, would you?"

"Okay," Anpanai said, descending to where he was. Digging in the rubble, something peach-colored became clear in it. Digging harder, she found it was a hand. Kicking her mind into overdrive, she began to tug whole-heartedly at the hand until she heard a boyish "Ouch!"

A face popped out, and Anpanai realized with a pang that it was _Belze_. "Belze?"

Belze blinked at her. "Hey…you're that girl from class, right? The one who beat me?"

Anpanai grinned. "That's me!"

Belze stared at her. "How are you still alive? Dude, it looks like every bone in your body is broken!"

Due to past experiences, Anpanai had grown somewhat immune to minor injuries like that. Broken arms and legs had taught her to fight in many different ways, giving her more flexibility while they were broken. "Oh, this? I'll be fine."

Belze gave her a "What the hell are you?" look, and glanced back down at the rubble. "My sister and my dad are still stuck in there!" he exclaimed. "You've gotta get them out."

Dende was already pulling a coughing Videl up to the surface. Her face was red, and she was glaring at them all. "I didn't need help," she said stubbornly, earning an almost simultaneous eye roll.

There was a roar, and the bushy-bearded, curly-haired Hercule-in-the-flesh came out. "Where's my little peach-poo?" he demanded, and the moment he set his eyes on Videl, he began to coddle her like all get-out. "Videl!" he cried, "I was so worried! Don't you ever leave me again!"

"I didn't leave you," Videl said irritably. "I was right beside you the whole time, and yes, I could hear you screaming for help like a little girl."

Hercule's face reddened instantly.

"Okay, so now that you guys are safe," Anpanai said, "I need to go and help my friends. "Let's go, Buu," she called to the Majin, who was still in the air, looking down at them, and she zipped off alongside him.

Belze blinked up at the quickly diminishing speck in the distance. "…Did she just fly?"

* * *

**My inspiration is back! Want to know whhhyyyy? One of my books with be published! I'm so, so happy!**

**Vegeta: Yes, finally the brat has one of her books published. Huzzah.**

**Odeni: Yeah, yeah, congratulations, now hurry up and write me back to life.**

**W.O.T.L.: What, so you can get back to your love again? Hm? Hm?**

**Odeni: (reddens)**

**Anpanai: Ooh! Odeni's in love? I wonder who he's in love with!**

**Odeni: Ah…ah…**

**W.O.T.L.: Well, please read and review! I'll NEVER give up! NEVEEEERRRR! …But it'd be a lot easier for me to update faster if there were some new reviewers out there….**


	44. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 44:

**Dammit, you guys have some high expectations, don't you?**

**I'll try and make my chapters long (long for me is around 1,700 words), but I have to do the story I'm going to get published. So I'm booked! And yes, I DO like you, Jade.**

**But you know what? Please read this: I'm thinking that the Buu saga is a bit boring, and quite a chore to write. I'd like to hear your opinion: Should I skip the Buu saga and fast forward a year later? Or do you want me to keep writing this part? Id like to hear your voices! This chapter will be quite short; I'm supposed to be doing my SAT vocabulary words (apparently, my mom thinks I'm a genius so I'm doing the SAT's in 7****th**** grade). So, um, yeah. Voice your thoughts!**

* * *

"Goten! Trunks! Piccolo! Mochi!" Anpanai cried as she caught sight of them all. "Hey!"

The aforementioned turned and looked up at her, smiles soon growing on their faces, but just as quickly disappearing when they caught sight of Buu. "What do you think you're doing?" Piccolo demanded as they landed. "Buu can't be trusted!"

"This is a different Buu," Anpanai said. "And besides, since our enemy is him, he knows all the weaknesses. He could be our greatest help."

"Speaking of the enemy…" Trunks said nervously, "Bad Buu's been just standing there. We don't know what to do."

Anpanai watched the enemy simply stare at them. His eyes didn't seem to be calculating, so he sure as heck wasn't trying to predict their next attack…so what was he doing?

Was he testing them? Trying to catch them off guard? Anpanai didn't know, but she knew anything was risky right then.

* * *

**So, yeah. That's the chapter. I won't update again UNTIL I hear ALL your opinions about the Buu saga. And don't worry, if I fast forward, there won't be much you'll miss, just what happened in the series, and I'll explain things. So, read and review, please!**


	45. A Slight Turn of Events

Chapter 45:

**Okay, so I went with fast-forwarding. Gohan is dating Mochi since I absolutely DESPISE Videl. I'm sorry and I probably might lose some readers, but that's the way this cookie crumbles. So, enjoy! And congrats on passing your math test, Jade! Now…if only I'd have to confidence that pass those damn SAT's… And, you know, you CAN still submit characters if you want to…**

* * *

Anpanai sighed happily as she lay next to Odeni, the evening sky coloring both their faces pink. For the first time in a long while, they had enjoyed a day of peace, and Anpanai liked that. Of course, they had had to stay away from school for a little while, and would be going back for the next day. So Anpanai and Odeni wanted to enjoy their day as much as they could.

Goten and Trunks were enjoying themselves too; the whole day had been laced with the scent of mischief—such as the chairs mysteriously falling down, all the plates slightly cracked, and the tips of their hair tinged with green…but other than that, it had been a quiet, peaceful day, which Anpanai had been longing for ever since she'd returned.

At the moment, she was residing with the Son family while The Briefs got her place and room settled. Vegeta now referred to her as "Mitashi"—her real Saiyan Princess name, as he called it, and Anpanai still could not get used to it. Bulma was pregnant with the newest addition to the family, Bulla (A/N: I HATE how everyone here calls her Bra; they call her Bulla in the show and that's how she'll be called here.), and Both Trunks and Anpanai were excited for the arrival.

Mainly Anpanai had been spending time with Goku, Chi-Chi, and Odeni, because they had died and she wanted to catch up. _Especially_ with Goku. But, then again, she'd soon be going back to school, as aforementioned. Gohan was a lot happier, because he had started dating Mochi.

Anpanai was, indeed happy for the two of them, because she'd never seen Mochi wear such a smile. Mochi told her it was probably the second time in her life she'd ever done it, and she hoped she'd do it more. It made her look very pretty, Anpanai realized.

Buu had built his own house not too far off, and was happily residing with Spots, who, come to think of it, sort of reminded her of a tiger…

Yes, everything seemed to be going peachy…

…Until they restarted school.

* * *

Anpanai walked nervously into the classroom. All eyes were trained on her, the one who had saved Hercule Satan from being killed by Buu. Stares ranged from angry death glares to looks of admiration as she took her seat at the back of the room. Even then she could feel the scorching stares like a sunburn. Was it her hair? It was around chin-length now. Was it her eyes? They were slightly tinged green from all the Super Saiyan transformations.

"Hey," she heard someone say, and she looked up to see the blond, smiling face of Rubber.

"Rubber!" she whisper-exclaimed. "Long time no see! How are you?"

"Pretty good," he said, taking his seat next to her. "Everyone's been pretty shaken up for a long time now. Wonder why."

"Um, yeah. I wonder…" Anpanai distinctly remembered wishing upon the dragon balls that all the humans' memories of Buu be erased. Probably the shock of the experience was still imprinted into their minds, and Anpanai could understand that. The horrors of what she had faced with Buu were something she never, ever wanted to repeat. Her attentions was quickly diverted when the teacher rapped her ruler sharply onto the table and said, "Class is beginning."

* * *

Odeni sat, completely bored out of his wits. The time seemed to be going so slowly he bet he could walk home and be back before school ended. He really wanted to make sure Anpanai was all right, because she really hadn't gotten over what happened with Buu and everything. And he really didn't like Rubber hanging around her all the time. Oh, sure, Rubber was a nice guy and all, but Odeni felt threatened by his presence, as in "Anpanai's all mine because she's in my class and not yours."

"Hey, Odeni!" some idiot called out unexpectedly, "Why are you looking so crazed, huh? Got a hot date?"

That did it.

* * *

Anpanai wondered why she heard screams of pain from the other room. Oh well, it was probably her imagination. What really bothered her was the fact that _everyone_ was freaking staring at her, even the teacher. They all looked as if she'd go off like a time bomb at any given moment. All it did was remind her that she was confused, not knowing which family to go to for advice.

"Hey, Anpanai, are you okay?" Rubber inquired, peering at her. "You looked pissed."

"Huh?" Anpanai looked up at him. "Oh, no, I'm fine." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the students filing out as the bell rang. "But we probably need to get home."

Odeni was still fuming when he heard Anpanai's voice. "Hey, Odeni! Wait up!" Odeni stopped and turned, only to have Anpanai glomp him to the ground…which, in retrospect, wasn't too bad. His mood darkened a little bit when he saw that Rubber, his unspoken rival, was with her. Ha, bet _he_ didn't get glomped to the ground! That was reserved for Odeni and Odeni _only_.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Rubber waved, and then ran off to meet Pencil and Sharpener (if you don't recall, go back to chapter 23), his form quickly diminishing into a speck as he ran.

"Flying or nimbus?" Anpanai asked.

"Flying," Odeni said quickly, and the two took to the air.

* * *

"Hey!" a few minutes into the flight, Anpanai heard Gohan's voice. "You guys, urgent news!"

"Huh?" Odeni said, turning around to find Gohan and Mochi stared at them, looking half-crazed. "What's up, Gohan?"

Mochi held up a permission slip. "They're coming to Mount Paozu."

"What?" Anpanai was shocked. "Why?"

"They told us that they wanted to kids to know how to defend themselves, since the crime rate is so high here." Gohan massaged his temples. "And worst of all, Videl's coming. If she recognizes this place and tells everyone what happened here, it'll be a _disaster!_"

"Maybe they'll be so busy they won't recognize, I mean, all our friends are coming to help," Anpanai suggested.

"I doubt it…" Gohan watched her dubiously.

"Let's get there," Mochi said calmly, "And then we'll get this figured out."

* * *

Now, Anpanai was scared of people taller and bigger than her (besides her friends). They made her feel intimidated; small.

_But THIS is too much,_ she thought wearily, watching thirty high-schoolers mill around right next to her house.

It was going to be a long trip, wasn't it…?

* * *

**So, yeah, that's the next chapter. It started around a year later, and yes, once again, Gohan is dating Mochi, because I am just about itching to type Videl to Hell. But I won't.**

**You guys all rock, thank for the reviews.**

**Vegeta: Yeah, and if you don't review more, I'll—**

**W.O.T.L.: (tantalizingly holds up jar of worms)**

**Vegeta:…**

**W.O.T.L.: …**

**Vegeta: AAAHHHHHGGGHHH! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!**

**W.O.T.L.: Works every time.**

**Mochi: Remember to teach me how to do that.**

**Anpanai: I can show you!**

**Odeni: That Rubber better not lay a hand on Anpanai. Grr…**

**Read and review! A lot of chaos in the next chapter… And for all the G/V fans, I tried working with Videl, really I did, but she wasn't cooperative at **_**all**_**. She kept looking for fights with everyone in the room, and, I just couldn't work with her. So I had to fire her. Thanks for Mochi, Jade! She's the perfect replacement!**


	46. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 46:

**Hi, you guys! Just a little note: I got a cut on my finger from opening a can of corned beef when I was making stew for the family (I didn't even notice till I got salt on it -.-), so I can't type with my index finger. If you see any mistakes in spelling in the story, it's probably due to that. Sorry!**

* * *

Anpanai watched all the teens wander around, looking completely lost. "How long will they be here?" she furtively whispered to Odeni.

"A week, and then they're going to the Capsule Corps." Odeni told her. "Till then, we're stuck with 'em."

"Oh, no!" Anpanai cried. "But Master Roshi is here! He could get hurt!"

"What do you mean, hurt?" Odeni asked. "He's a master."

"Whenever he tries to touch my mom or Bulma's chest or bottom, they hit him for some reason. He could get hurt!"

"Um, Anpanai," Odeni said, blushing. "I don't think you should worry about him." He watched the old pervert try to sneak up on an unsuspecting teenage girl, nose bleeding, only to have the girl smack him, _hard_.

"Oh, poor Master Roshi!" Anpanai cried.

Odeni rolled his eyes and turned to Gohan, who was bein cornered by three teenagers. Two of them were blond, he saw, and the other had black hair and blue eyes. Huh. Interesting. Grabbing Anpanai's hand, he made his way over to them. "Hey," he barked irritably. "Who the hell are you people, and what're you doing to Gohan?"

The black-haired one scowled at him. "Go home to your momma, kid. This place is for adults."

"I'm sorry," Odeni said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But can I interest you in a smart-ass remark?"

"You don't know who you're dealing with, kid."

"No," Odeni said. "I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

The girl growled furiously at him, then she smirked. "The name's Videl. Videl Satan."

"Satan, huh?" Odeni mused. Then he remembered. "Ah! You're the daughter of that idiot Anpanai saved when he was under the rubble!"

"Hm?" Anpanai looked up from fidgeting with her hands as her name was called.

"Aww, she's so _cute!_" the blond girl squealed. "How old is she? Eight? Nine?"

"Twelve," Anpanai said flatly. She didn't much like being reminded of her short stature.

"Hey…" Gohan said lightly. "Anpanai, um, why don't you go and show our _guests_ around? You know, show them how to make shelter and stuff? Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, you might want to go along."

"_I'm_ not going anywhere!" Videl growled, stomping her foot. "It's because of that blond girl that my family is in debt now, and I just _know_ you had something to do with it, just because you hate my father!"

"Whoa, wait," Gohan said. "Back up. Who said I hated your father?"

"You went ballistic when I said his name! I _know_ you must hate him." She turned to Anpanai. "Come to think of it, you _do_ look pretty similar to that girl," she mused. "What's your name kid?"

"Anpanai!" Anpanai told her. "So—I mean Briefs Anpanai!"

"A _Briefs?_" Videl stared at her. "As in, a real Briefs?"

"Yes!" Anpanai replied, grinning widely.

The long-haired blond guy (who Anpanai originally thought was a girl) scrutinized her. "You don't look like a Briefs. Wouldn't you have blue or purple hair or something?"

"I would…" Anpanai said uncomfortably, "But I take more after my father than my mother." _A whole lot more._ "My papa is Vegeta Briefs."

"_Vegeta?_" Erasa demanded, shocked. "Isn't he, like, a registered maniac or something?"

"Oh, no," Anpanai shook her head. "He's a real creampuff."

Her response was three blank, concerned stares.

"All right, everyone!" she heard Yamcha yell. "Gather over here! Gohan, could you take care of Trunks? Bulma insisted that he be here, since Goten's here, too."

"Oh, sure!" Gohan said.

Videl turned on him. "Aren't you going to listen? Somebody like you would need this information."

"I already know it," Gohan said nonchalantly.

"Anpanai!" Anpanai heard a childish, yet slightly devilish voice call out. A purple-haired eight-year-old came barreling straight at her, grinning widely. Behind her, she heard a similar cry as young Goten zoomed out of the house to meet her.

Both jumped into Anpanai's arms gleefully, and she smiled at them. "Have you two been causing trouble?" she scolded gently.

"Well…" Trunks had a sly, smug look on his face.

"Wait a minute," Videl said, "Is that Trunks Briefs?"

"Yeah," Trunks said, trying to act tough. He turned to Anpanai. "She making trouble?"

Anpanai chuckled. "No, Trunks, but I can always rely on you."

"Me too!" said Goten happily.

"Yes, you too," Anpanai said to him, not wanting to leave him out.

Videl watched this scene with amounting curiosity. Who were these people? What were these people. And most of all, how the hell did Gohan know them? He hand never told her anything! And there were rumors that he was now going out with some other girl. Needless to say, Videl was pissed. Gohan was ignoring here.

She didn't like that. She didn't like that at all.

Anpanai was playing yet another round of tag with the terrors, when she heard soft footsteps behind her. Letting Goten and Trunks free of her tickles, she turned around.

The first thing she saw were two blue boots.

"Hello," A sweet voice said. "My name is Kabochi (kabocha)."

* * *

**Yay! Kabochi (Hope) has been introduced! I'm going to make her just half-Saiyan, Dutch Stories, for now, because the plot is already so developed that I really can't fit in another alien species. Oh, and by the way, Orchid's Blush, thank you for the picture! It was a great drawing.**

**Vegeta: This chapter was boring.**

**W.O.T.L.: Yeah, because it's mainly filler. Don't worry, I have some action stored for the next chapters. Remember that extra saga I was telling you about earlier? Well, it's coming up.**

**Anpanai: Oh, I'm so excited! Will it be fun?**

**W.O.T.L.: Um…sure. Sure.**

**Odeni: Anpanai…just…here's a cookie.**

**Anpanai: Yay! (NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM)**

**W.O.T.L.: Eheheh…(sweatdrops)**

**Anpanai: (with crumbs on her face) Read and review! And draw pictures if you wanna!**


	47. Harmoos? Hawmees? Oh, Hormones!

Chapter 47:

* * *

Anpanai looked up from the boots to see a round, smiling face, rosy cheeks, dark, curly black hair and eyebrows, and deep black eyes. She looked to be about Gohan's age, she saw, and, for some reason, looked a bit familiar…

Before she could ask anything, through, Yamcha, the "instructor" called all the high school students (except Gohan) over to learn about martial arts and survival. "Well, uh, bye!" she called out to her.

Kabochi turned back and waved. She then turned and ran of, her black curls waving behind her. _…What a pretty girl…I wish I was like her, _Anpanai thought.

Odeni caught Anpanai wistfully looking at a girl, who was a bit pretty to boot. "Anpanai? What's wrong?"

Anpanai looked down, her face taking on a childishly pouty look. She dug her toes into the grass and fidgeted with her finger. "No'in."

A sly look crossed Odeni's face. "Nothing, huh? I see." He said nothing else, but simply stood and waited for her to talk.

Anpanai's eyes shot up, then zipped down again, realizing that Odeni was not going to move any time soon. Her face turned red with embarrassment at the pettiness of her situation, but since she saw that Odeni wasn't going anywhere, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Well"—

"Hey!" said a loud voice. The two looked up to see a girl with frizzy, light brown hair, big blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and a contagious smile. "Do any of you know where Odeni Honden might be?"

"Hm?" Anpanai wondered, completely clueless. "Well, I know an Odeni, but no Honden."

"Darn," the girl snapped her fingers, her short curly hair shaking as she shook her head. A prominent green headband held her hair out of her face, and she wore a T-shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots. "I need to find big brother soon."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Odeni butted in. "First of all, who the hell are you? Second of all, how do you know my name? And THIRD of all…where'd you get those boots?"

"Oh, well there's this really nice tailor and he made these custom for me, and…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait…we're getting off topic. Just tell me who you are."

"Rhubi (rhubarb) Honden," the girl told him, holding out a fingerlessly gloved hand. Odeni stared at it for a little, then finally took it. "And Odeni's YOUR name? I have a long-lost older brother whose name is Odeni."

Odeni was shocked at how empty-headed the girl was. But he was _also_ shocked at how (and why) he had a younger sister. She didn't look much like him, save for the brown hair.

"You're Odeni's sister?" Anpanai ventured.

"Yep!" Rhubi replied, "Though my mom told me that Odeni left when he was six years old, something about a ruffian girl…aw, well, but now I've found him! Odeni, it's so great to meet you!" Rhubi threw her arms around Odeni's neck.

Anpanai stood awkwardly to the side, watching this display of affection, the redness from her cheeks evaporating. "Well…" she said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to go and help Yamcha out!"

"Anpanai, wait!" Odeni called, but his words fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Anpanai tried to hold back the tears. Why was she feeling like this? Why was she feeling so left out? She'd never felt like this around Odeni before. Never. So why was she feeling like this now? She faintly remembered Chi-Chi and Bulma sitting her down and telling her about growing up. Something about Howmeens? Hormoos? Oh, yes, hormones! She remembered them telling her how it would affect how she felt about certain things. Oh, how she wished she had been listening better.

Grabbing her head, she sat down with a "thump" and groaned, frustrated. It was just one of those days…

"Is something bothering you?" a high-pitched voice queried. Anpanai looked up warily. It seemed whenever she looked up today, it was always someone new.

And indeed it was.

A blond-haired girl with blue eyes, a green tank top, booty-shorts, and sandals stood in front of her. Anpanai's first thought was, _She's never gonna last…_

"Hm…? Oh, me? Nothing." Shaking her head and concealing her feelings, Anpanai stood up. "Did you need help getting around or something? Or did you"—

"Enough," a shorter, dark-haired girl growled. "Kid, you know Gohan, right? And don't try and lie to me; I'll figure it out."

Anpanai shrugged. "Yes. More or less. Why?"

All of a sudden, the girl was up in her face. "Then you must know! What is the secret to Gohan's power? Hm? And how come he laughs whenever I say my dad's name?"

"Well…" Anpanai was about to go into a full-depth explanation about the Saiyans and training and _chi_ when a large hand slapped itself across her mouth. "Hmph?"

She heard Gohan's nervous chuckle. "Oh, Anpanai, you just spout the cur-AY-ziest things, now. Don't. You?" That last three words were said from behind Gohan's gritted teeth.

"You have something to hide, now, don't you, Son Gohan?" Videl sneered. "You'd better tell me now or else."

"Or else what?" Gohan asked genuinely.

"Or else…or else…" Videl spat. "I'll be back when I think of something. You'd better be ready for me, Son Gohan!"

When Videl was out of earshot, and after her friends had cast apologetic glances their way, Gohan whispered, "Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend."

* * *

**Just a little Videl bashing to lighten the mood. Sorry about not updating sooner, but I've been feeling really sick lately…**

**Vegeta: She's just being lazy. She can get up to watch anime, but she can't type six pages of words.**

**W.O.T.L.: Hey! That takes a lot of wrist exercise techniques!**

**Vegeta: Ha; I bet I could do it WAY better than you could.**

**W.O.T.L.: Oh, yeah? Then YOU can write the next chapter!**

**Odeni: Uh-oh….I have a feeling a lot of us are going to get killed.**

**W.O.T.L.: (whispering) Don't you worry, kids, none of what Vegeta writes will influence the story itself. Just to give ol' Veggie a taste of his own d*ck. Rhubi (originally Rhaedi) has been introduced! Tune in next time for Vegeta's new chapter! And while you wait, you can always….**

** REVIEW!**


	48. Vegeta's Chaptar

Chapter 48:

**Yes, Jade, I know the last chapter was short, but that was only short because I felt so fuzzy headed and the words started trying to attack me. Eventually I had to end the chapter as quickly as I could and then passed out. :\ I can't promise this chapter will be exactly LONG, because Vegeta is writing it. But I'll try my best to meet your expectations.**

All the other stuff goind on theer was all unimpoartnt. The storie nededed to fokus on Vegeta moar.

The sexy beest nown as Vegeta were traineeng in hiz Gravty Rom. He smashed his feest agenst a wall, efectivly braking it."Ha! Tht wuz for yoo Kakarot!"He growld and hit anther wall,brakng it two."You beetr wach youserl!" His sssexy bodee movd fast, caching the lite oon al his mussels.

Then suddnly th hawrypie cme in and sed"vegeta stop traneend!yor reking the howse!" vegeta lauffed at her and sed so cooly"woman yoo cant stop mee evar!"then bulma sed "ohyes I Can." And sheee grabed a wiyr and riped it. The gravty went bck to zeeru. "yooo B**!"vegeta sed angrly. "com on daunsters for lunch." She sed. "ok."vegeta sed and he went daunsters.

**W.O.T.L.: O.O…There were so many errors in that I couldn't even read the chapter (cough, cough)**

**Vegeta: Well EXCUSE me for trying to help!**

**W.O.T.L.: Um, yeah, that was nice of you….but I'm going to let Gohan write the next chapter.**

**Gohan: Me?**

**W.O.T.L.: Yeah. We haven't seen too much of you in the story. It'll be good for your reputation; plus there'll be some (cough) chemistry between you and Mochi, if you know what I mean. Eheheh.**

**Gohan: (turning crimson) I-I'll do my best!**

**W.O.T.L.: If I get any flames for grammar about this chapter…I suggest you read the previous….and to stop being a d*ckhead.**

**Until the next chapter! Ja ne!**


	49. Gohan's Chapter

Chapter 49:

**So after that utterly sickening and disgusting chapter…here comes something written by Gohan. Now, keep in mind that it will be in third person limited omniscient, just from Gohan's perspective.**

* * *

Gohan was pissed off.

It wasn't only because of Videl, oh no. He had been able to manage her charades by now. But it was because those idiot teenagers were completely clueless about survival!

Now, it would have been okay if they had asked for help or something, but no, these guys wanted to do it all by themselves, think that "nerd boy" couldn't help even if he tried. No matter how many times they failed, they still refused his help.

It was getting a bit repetitive.

He watch wearily as Anpanai untied Sharpener—yet again—from his own bait trap. Also, Odeni's new "sister" was getting along pretty well with Chi-Chi. It made him shudder to think of what the pair could do together…

"Hey," said a voice, interrupting him from his thoughts. "I thought you could use some help."

"Mochi?" Gohan turned, and there she was, clad in her gi. "Hey!"

"Hi," Mochi said, peeking over his shoulder. "City people?"

"Uh-huh."

Mochi sighed. "These guys don't know the first thing about survival." She scowled. "It irritates me that they don't know the first thing about self defense."

Gohan's eyes twitched. _Uh-oh…I_

Mochi stomped into the middle of the field. Taking a deep breath, her chest expanding, she burst out, "EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!"

…You could have heard a pin drop.

All the teenagers simply stared at her in shock, not knowing exactly what to do. Sharpener had gotten himself stuck (again), and was hanging from the rope, staring at her.

_Well, at least she knows how to get the crowd's attention,_ Gohan thought sourly. He watched as Mochi barked orders, and the teenagers scampered to obey them, even if it meant getting stuck again…for Sharpener.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rhubi was sitting under a tree with Odeni and Anpanai, telling them about what had happened and why she was so eager to meet Odeni. "I'd never met Odeni in real life," she said, "because I had a different mother."

"Whoa, wait," Odeni interrupted. "A different _mother_? As in, Dad CHEATED?" Before he could get angry, though, he reminded himself that he was no longer part of the family. It still angered him to no ends, though, that his father would have the complete audacity to do such a thing, and right under their noses, too! He sighed, and waved his hand for Rhubi to continue.

"So, anyway," Rhubi said, "I'd never met him. And my father told me it was because he'd run away with some girl," she paused to wink at Anpanai, who blushed and looked down, "and that he probably wouldn't come back. I thought it was really, really cool, you being so defiant and all, to even give up the family name! So I decided, 'I'm gonna be just like him', and I set off to find you."

Odeni rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay…okay…so I'm guessing you need a place to stay?"

"Eheheh…"Rhubi scratched the back of her head. "Yeah…"

* * *

"No, not like this, like this. If you put your arm there the enemy will have an opening to attack you from."

"I don't need to listen to you!" Sharpener yelled at him. "Weakling nerd…"

Biting his tongue to quell the cussing, Gohan moved on to Videl. Frowning he moved on.

"Hey!" he heard an irritating voice. You could almost hear the sound of a door creak as he turned his neck towards her, a ridiculous grin plastered onto him face.

"Yes Videl…?"

"What about _me?_"

"What about you?"

By now Videl was livid. "HOW'S MY STANCE?"

"Oh. That. Sharpener can help you."

"Hey!" Videl screamed as Gohan walked quickly off. "I'm not finished with you! Get back over here!" _Just ignore her, just ignore her…_

"Off to see your stupid girlfriend, huh?"

Gohan turned around again, but his face was one of pure PO'dness. He grabbed Videl by her shirt, growling. "First off, Mochi is _not_ stupid. Second, she isn't just some girlfriend. She's way stronger than you'll ever be, and she's got spirit, too. And lastly"—

"Gohan?"

"WHAT!" he roared and looked behind him, looking down only to find Anpanai, looking a little bit shaken up. Eyes widening, he dropped Videl to the ground and knelt in front of his sister. "What's wrong, squirt?" he asked, searching Anpanai's eyes. "Are you sick?" He placed a hand on his forehead.

Anpanai pulled back. "No, it's not that…but, Gohan, tell me. What do you know about harmoos?"

* * *

Rhubi stood up and dusted herself off. "So, Odeni, what do you want to do now?" A basket appeared in her hand out of thin air and she held it out. (A/N: Rhubi has a small magical power that will help in the future) "I brought a picnic, if you want it."

Odeni's eyes were wide spheres. "…Where did you get that?"

"Oh, this?" Rhubi giggled. "Not telling!" She sat down and opened the basket. "At least not until you try this okonomiyaki!"

**Okay, I know, short chapter, and pretty suckish comeback after I've been gone so long…. But what do you think of Gohan's writing skills? I think you did a pretty good job, guy!**

**Gohan: ****(blushing) …Eheheh.**

** W.O.T.L.: The good news is, I'm feeling much better now! So I'll write the next chapter, mm'kay?**

**Gohan and Vegeta: (breathe sighs of relief)**

**W.O.T.L.: So now that the story's progressed, should I put up the first chapter of the NEW sequel? Or should I wait? I've had it for some time… So voice your opinions!**

**Ja ne.**


	50. And A Sprinkle of PMS

Chapter 50:

**Yay! 50****th**** chapter! (confetti and balloons drop from the sky) Plus I've released my sequel…nobody seems to be reading it though…hm. Oh, well, I've got a lot of things in store for this chapter! Get ready to rumble!**

* * *

Anpanai was in a stormy mood for some reason, and that was strange, considering she had just been sad and gloomy for some time. When Odeni noticed and asked her what was wrong, she growled at him.

_Growled._

She wasn't hungry either, for some reason, and when Goten and Trunks wanted to play, she told them she was too tired.

Anpanai was never tired.

Nobody bothered to question her very much, and Anpanai was fine, so long as she was left alone. She sat under a tree, glowering, and fuming about cramps and being uncomfortable. She wasn't exactly angry, simply….cranky. Odeni knew something was going on; he just didn't know what. And he didn't like it.

* * *

"I think it's time we release it," a lizard-like, rasping voice sounded from the deepest depths of Hell. From the other jail cells, murmurs of agreement could be identified.

"It's been time for about seven years," another deeper voice chimed in, and again, sounds of agreement were heard.

"This one shall surely kill Goku. We must have our revenge, and, if we put all of our power into this one beast, he won't be able to stand a chance," said another voice, thin and slightly squeaky. "And I know just who the first candidate should be." An underlying smirk could be heard. "Right, Kid Buu?"

* * *

Odeni, Rhubi, Gohan, and Mochi stared in shock as a now joyous Anpanai pranced around with Goten and Trunks, all past anger seeming to be forgotten. She was now all smiles and grins, highly contradicting the fact that she had been coming close to saying a couple cusswords earlier.

"What's wrong?" she asked, skipping over to them, Goten and Trunks trailing behind. "Why do you all look so shocked?"

When no one could answer, Anpanai's smile dissolved, and a few sparkly tears appeared in her eyes. "You…you don't like me anymore… is that it?"

"Nonono," Mochi tried to amend. "It's just that…weren't you sad earlier?"

Quick as a flash, Anpanai's tears disappeared. "Yeah, I was, but now I'm happy! Happy as can be! Come on, Trunks and Goten. Let's go! Race you to the pond!"

It was about three seconds before the gang heard a despairing wail. Gohan sighed.

"Stay back," Babidi said, holding out a hand. In the villains' presence was a shadow, darker than black, colorless eyes, nearly clear. Even though the eyes were colorless, it showed craze and rage; anger and foul hate. "This," he announced, "is the most evil, vile beast in creation. Through years of torment and torture, this foul monster's heart has hardened to the point of which no saving grace can reach. This will be the Z-fighters' demise."

"She's been acting weird all day," Odeni told Chi-Chi, who was nodding and writing down everything that Odeni had told her.

Suddenly a grin crossed Chi-Chi's face. A proud one. "Mochi," she said, "Come with me for a bit."

Mochi arose, looking confused, and followed Chi-Chi into the kitchen. After some hushed, fast-paced talking, the two came out, both grinning madly. The two boys didn't know what to say.

"So, um…did you find out what was wrong?" Odeni asked dumbly.

The two grinned wider. "Keep her happy," Chi-Chi recommended. "If she wants a lollipop, give it to her. If she doesn't want the lollipop anymore, you take it away. If she wants something to eat, give it to her. If she doesn't like it, make her something else to eat."

"Um…okay," Gohan said. "But why?"

Chi-Chi and Mochi simply smiled.

* * *

"Go in!" Babidi urged Kid Buu, who was stubbornly staying still. "Go in a keep it your power." Kid Buu shook his head furiously, crossing his arms. "Come on, Buu, you aren't _scared,_ are you?" Buu scowled.

Frieza smirked. "I believe he _is_ scared. Well, since he's too baby to go in, I'll"—

"HM! HM!" Buu grunted, pushing him back. Then he turned around and stomped inside the chamber.

Babidi quickly shut the door. Not even one of them were evil enough to bear witness to the horrors inside.

* * *

"I don't want it!" Anpanai screamed.

Tired and weary, Gohan, Rhubi, Odeni, and Mochi had showered her with gifts, candy, and food, some being rejected, and some taken with joy. Odeni could only hope she didn't get this way around Christmastime. He hated to say it, but she was acting like a _brat_.

"Give it back!" Anpanai screamed. "It's mine and you can't take it away!"

"But you just said"—

"It's _mine_!"

"I can't handle this much longer," Odeni whispered to Gohan.

"I know; why don't we drop her off with Vegeta? If we're not strong enough to handle her, he definitely can!" Gohan said.

Odeni sighed. As much as he hated admitting defeat-especially to Vegeta-Gohan was right. And besides, Anpanai _was _Vegeta's daughter.

Right?

* * *

**Whew! I tried to make this chapter long…and I have to be getting ready for school right now! You guys should be grateful! By the way, like I said at the top, I released the sequel….nobody seems to be reading it.**

**Vegeta: That's because it's boring, and probably the worst thing ever.**

**W.O.T.L.: Oh? Like your writing?**

**Vegeta: (grumbles and growls)**

**Anpanai: DADDY! I WANT A COOKIE!**

**Vegeta: Quit your whining!**

**Anpanai: NO! GIMME A COOKIE!**

**Vegeta: (sighs and gets her cookie)**

**Anpanai:…I don't want it anymore.**

**Vegeta: AHHHHHGGGHH!**

**W.O.T.L.: All you girls, I bet you know what's going on, don't you? Heheh…**

**Read and review!**


	51. Sunset on Mountains, Fall Trees Aglow

Chapter 51:

**I'm SO sorry for the wait! Really I am! But I went to Disneyland with my choir and I had so much fun and I ate a churro and a hot dog and….**

**Well, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Vegeta looked down at the sullen Anpanai seated at the kitchen table. He was exhausted beyond belief. Here he was, prince of the Saiyans, greatest warrior ever to have lived, second to none.

And yet he couldn't even deal with a hormonal, 12-year-old little girl.

Well. How do you think that made HIM feel?

"For the last time, child," he ground out, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Anpanai said stubbornly.

"Then why are you acting like that?"

"'Cause I can."

Vegeta was that much closer to ripping his hair out. Why was she acting like this? Was it some brat thing? "Child, I demand that you obey me _this instant._"

"And. If. I. Don't?"

"I…I'll…" Vegeta knew he couldn't blast her. She was his daughter. "I'll

l limit you to three square meals a day!"

"What?" Anpanai screamed. "You wouldn't!"

Vegeta chuckled. He had her right where he wanted her. "You'd better believe I would." Suddenly he stopped, a strange look frozen upon his face. His crossed arms hung limply at his sides. "Anpanai," he breathed. "Go and hide, _now_."

"Why should I? I don't have to do what you say."

In a rage, Vegeta grabbed Anpanai by the front of her shirt, and pulled her close. "Do as I say, brat. You'll die if you don't."

Anpanai's throat closed, her face growing pale. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but found she couldn't. "Yessir," she whispered. He dropped her and she scampered off to the nearest hiding place.

Once Vegeta knew she was gone, he blasted off through the roof.

It looked like peacetime was over for the time being.

* * *

"Sunset on the mountains, the fall trees aglow," Anpanai sang shakily to herself, curled up in the cabinet, enveloped by darkness. Her fingers trembled, and since she was sideways, her tears rolled over the bridge of her nose and onto the cabinet floor. "Brilliant shades of autumn—crimson red, tan yellow…" She put a hand over her mouth to hide her sobs. Where was everyone else? Was she all alone? "Maple leaves and ivy adorning the tall pine trees…" she murmured.

Her small body shook a bit with every gasping breath she took. Where were Goten and Trunks? What was going on? And why was she being left out of it? Was there some thing evil attacking? And they wouldn't allow her to fight? Why? She was strong enough. And even though she couldn't do it at will, she could turn SSJ3, too, just like her father and Gohan. Was it because she was a girl?

Indignantly she sat up. Or tried to, resulting in her hitting her head on the top of the cabinet. She grabbed her head. "It hurts…" she whispered, tears coming from her eyes. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be out, helping her friends. But then, she remembered her father's words:

_Do as I say, brat. You'll die if you don't._

She clutched her chest, remembering him grabbing the front of her shirt. Why had he been so forceful? What was so dangerous?

Why was she being left out?

**Once again, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry. I went to California a couple times and I lost track of, well, everything. I know this chapter is really short, but I'll make a comeback. I promise.**

**Vegeta: Tch. Tough luck. **_**I**_** don't forgive you.**

**W.O.T.L.: Yeah, well, ya know what? I don't WANT your forgiveness, dumbass.**

**Vegeta: (gasps) Hey, how come YOU'RE allowed to cuss?**

**W.O.T.L.: Cuz my mom can't see this and I'm the writer. Oh, and before I forget, you guys are very welcome to use my cast of characters for stories and stuff. JUST TELL ME ABOUT THE STORY AND ASK PERMISSION FIRST. They are my characters. Ja ne!**


	52. In Small Hands

Chapter 52:

* * *

**Yay! I'm super energized now! And it looks like I'm on a deadline to get this chapter out by the end of May!**

**And since I'm tired of writing W.O.T.L. all the time, I shall reveal my real first name!**

**Dun.**

**Dun.**

**Duuuun.**

**(oh, it's not like it's my whole name, so don't go stalking me)**

**My name is….**

**AKOSUA! (ah-KOH-see-uh)**

**Yes, I know it's weird. It's Ghanaian and it means "girl born on Sunday" Hey, if you want to know what your Ghanaian name would be if you were born on a certain day, just PM me (don't trust those baby name sites, ugh.)**

**On with the story!**

Anpanai breathed in sharply as she heard explosions and _chi _blasts outside. She knew it. It _was_ a new enemy, and they wouldn't let her fight! Why? She was just as strong as they were. Angrily, she tried to open the cupboard. What the…? It was locked!

She knew it wouldn't be good to break it, and she banged on it softly. "Hello?" she whispered. "I-is anyone there? Could somebody let me out?" Her only answer was silence as she began to bang on the door harder. "Let me out!" she screamed. "Let me out!" She felt drained; out of energy. "Let me out," she whispered hoarsely, before leaning back and letting sleep overcome her.

She awoke to a strange rattling. Words were being yelled, but she couldn't seem to make sense of them. She pushed herself up, putting an ear to the door.

"Anpanai, you have to get out of there! Now!"

"Odeni…?" she murmured. "Help me! I need to get out of here!"

She leaned back as the doors were wrenched free from their hinges, and two strong, boyish hands grabbed her and pulled her out. She stumbled a little bit, unaccustomed to the sudden light. She looked up to him to smile gratefully, but her smile disappeared when she saw his expression. Behind him were Rhubi, Goten, and Trunks, all of them looking like they'd been whipped up in a tornado.

Anpanai didn't like it. "Wh-what's going on…? What happened?"

Rhubi bit her lip. "Something…something horrible. All the teenagers here died…"

Anpanai could sense this wasn't the whole truth. "And…?"

"Y—your parents…" Rhubi couldn't get anything else out before she sank to her knees, fists wiping away her tears as Goten and Trunks tried to comfort her.

Anpanai stiffened in Odeni's grip, and pulled away, her eyes blazing. "Odeni, tell me what happened. _Now_."

Odeni's hands fidgeted. "Anpanai… we…we're the only ones alive. Everyone…they're all dead."

Anpanai took some shaky breaths. "W-what? Y-you mean…"

"They're all gone," Odeni's voice was hushed.

Anpanai waited. She waited for the flow of tears to come. Instead, there was an incredible calmness that washed over her. She strode simply to Rhubi, and helped her up. "We'll save them," she said quietly. "We'll save them all." She turned to the rest of them. "Our parents' death won't be in vain. We'll avenge them." Odeni could see a spark of teal in her eyes.

Goten and Trunks wiped away their tears and stood strong. "Yeah," Trunks said, wiping away his snot. "We're big enough. Right, Goten?"

Goten nodded, still sniffled. "Mmyeah."

Rhubi took a breath and smiled. "I-I think I can help, too."

Anpanai and Odeni looked at her curiously. "You do martial arts training?"

"Nope," Rhubi said. She tapped her head. "It's all in the mind. I have psychic powers. As in, telekinesis, teleporting, telepathy is kinda hard, though."

Anpanai suddenly snapped her fingers. "Rhubi, it wouldn't be too hard to communicate with _all_ of us, would it?"

"Um, no. Not really," Rhubi wasn't exactly catching on.

"Maybe….just maybe…"

Odeni frowned. "What are you thinking, Anpanai?"

"Hey, Odeni," Anpanai said, "You're strong enough to hold Rhubi up in the sky, aren't you? Of course you are." She began to mumble to herself, trying to formulate a plan in her mind. "Trunks, Goten, you guys can attack from either side, can't you?"

"Yep!" they said in unison, glad to be part of the upcoming strategy.

"But," Anpanai said, "Before we can actually fight, we need to train." Her eyes widened "We've still got a year left to train the the HTC, don't we?"

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Odeni whispered to Rhubi, who nodded.

Then Rhubi frowned. "But wait. If your parents weren't strong enough, what makes you? I mean, you're only human!"

"Nope!" Anpanai said, grinning and pounding her chest. "I'm all Saiyan."

Rhubi simply stared, and then shook her head. "Whatever. But there's no _way_ you could ever do it. Leave it to Odeni."

"No," Odeni said simply, "she's way stronger than me."

Rhubi fell silent, giving Anpanai a strange look.

"So, is everybody okay with the HTC?" Anpanai asked. "You guys will get a year older."

"Sure!" Goten and Trunks agreed.

"I'll go in with Anpanai," Odeni volunteered, and Rhubi gave him a funny look.

"All right!" Goten pumped his fist into the air. "We're gonna save the world!"

**Akosua: So, yeah, just a chapter foreboding what will happen next. Not much.**

**Vegeta: Little brat, you couldn't write half as good as me. Hell, if this was my story…**

**Akosua:…We'd all be doomed.**

**Vegeta: (growls)**

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	53. Please Read This

**Okay.**

**So I noticed I'm not getting very many reviews anymore (well, for the Stand By Their Side story, I can understand, because I haven't updated that in a while, but it's coming soon!).**

**I've especially made a new Percy Jackson fanfics for all you demigods out there.**

**But seriously.**

**I don't want to be pushy or anything, but I feel as if you guys have kinda lost interest in me.**

**So, if you've never reviewed any of my stories bofore, go ahead.**

**(turns evil)**

**OKAY, ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE. THIS IS WHAT I WANT. I WANT FIVE REVIEWS ON EACH OF MY STORIES (excluding Stand By Their Side) OR I AIN'T UPDATING THIS ONE. IS. THAT. CLEAR? YOU SEE? I GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER RIIIIIGHT HERE. I'M HOLING HIM HOSTAGE.**

**So, yeah. Please, take the time to read this! It could give me so much inspiration. And ya know what? Could ya'll give me some ideas for this story and my others if you review? You can submit an O.C., too, if you want.**

**Well, I've kept you long enough.**

**OH!**

**I almost forgot.**

**Here are the names for the days of the week in my language.**

**Sunday—Akosua (girl) Akwasi (boy**

**Monday—Adwoa (girl) Kwadwó (boy)**

**Tuesday—Abenaa (girl) Kwabena (boy)—my brother's name!**

**Wednesday—Akua (girl, pronounced ah-KUI-uh) Kwaku (boy)**

**Thursday—Yaa (girl, my sister's name) Yaw (boy, cousin's name)**

**Friday—Afia (girl) Kofi (boy, my dad's name)**

**Saturday—Amma (girl) Kwamé (boy)**


	54. Your Turn!

Chapter 54:

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, but thank you so much for the comments! I didn't know you guys wanted another chapter so bad! So, I'm going to be introducing a new character. He's a boy… And one other character from a past chapter will be introduced.**

The ground under the kids' feet grew dark with a shadow, and, looking up, Anpanai could see the sun had been completely blocked out by a horrid-looking black object, that was quickly spreading across the sky, filling its former blue with a deathly black.

"Don't look up," she told Goten and Trunks, and the fierce look she gave them meant that they shouldn't do the opposite.

They had all decided not to fly because it was like yelling out, "Here I am! Here's my _chi_! Come and kill me, please!"

Anpanai could feel her fury building up in her. She knew she couldn't even think of being able to defeat the enemy at her power level right there and then, but she knew that she would die fighting. That was indeed a promise.

Then she stopped.

Maybe the enemy hadn't eradicated the _whole _Earth yet. And if there were survivors, they would be strong, right? Yes, they would.

Odeni trailed behind Anpanai, Rhubi next to him. He wondered what was going on in Anpanai's mind. He sighed, looking down at the flowers he had been planning to give her the whole day. Well, it wasn't really the time now, was it? He grim smile graced itself onto his face. Only Kami knew what was going to happen to them all.

Scratch that. Not even Dende knew. Hell, maybe he wasn't even _alive_.

A rustling, then the sounds of argument was heard, and it seemed to make the entire group stop in her tracks.

"W-who's there?" Anpanai called out, more than a little bit scared. What if it was the enemy? She wasn't even ready yet!

The voices stopped speaking, but the rustling became louder as it came closer.

She let a small growl escape her lips as she called once again, "Who's there?"

The voice answered, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Nope," Anpanai said triumphantly, "I asked you first. Who are you?"

She could hear an audible sigh of defeat, and instead of one person stepping out, _two_ people stepped out. She gasped. "K—Kabochi? What are you doing here?"

The boy next to her frowned and stood in front of Kabochi protectively. "Hey, how do you know her?" His brown hair seemed to stand to attention as he said this, and the scars on his face seemed all the more deadly.

Odeni stepped in front of Anpanai. "Don't move towards her," he growled.

**Okay! I've got the rest of the chapter, but here's what I'm going to do.**

**I'm going to let you write what happens next. Email it to me, PM it to me, I don't care. But I'm going to give you control of this story.**

**Who knows? Some of your ideas may end up in the rest of this chapter!**

**Oh, and by the way, use your Ghanaian name to sign it, like at the bottom of your story.**

**Happy writing! I can't wait to see your ideas!**


	55. No More What If

Chapter 55:

**Just so you know, I WILL add the rest of the chapter once you guys have sent me your ideas. But for now…**

**I'm sorry!**

**I disappeared off the face of the Earth for two reasons…**

**First, I had to study.**

**Second, we were planning a Europe tour, which we will go on soon!**

***dodges tomato***** Dammit, who's throwing that? But as apology, I will add the rest of the last chapter into this one.**

* * *

Mochi gripped Gohan's arm as they walked in sync along the long, seemingly endless Snake Way. "This is really, really messed up," she murmured.

"Yeah," Gohan said, rubbing the back of his head in a goofy smile before his face darkened once more. "I can't believe how hard of a challenge that was!"

Mochi frowned. "And worst of all, those poor kids are left all alone…." She looked up to face him, which was a long way up, to her chagrin. "How long do you think it'll take before they get up here too?" She frowned even more. "That…that's a horrible question, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

The two walked in an awkward silence, Gohan wondering if she would hit him if he made a move on her at the moment, and Mochi wondering if he would pull back in disgust if she made a move on him.

"So…any relatives you want to stop by? I mean…I know where my family is."

"Well…I had this best friend." Mochi looked up at Gohan again. "His name was Onigiri."

"Somebody call my name?"

"What the…?" Gohan and Mochi glanced around fearfully.

"You've grown up so much, kid. A boyfriend too, I see."

"Onigiri? I-is that you? Because if it's not I'm gonna kick your sorry dead ass to hell! You hear me? I…I…" her voice trailed off as a silver-haired boy appeared in front of her. "Onigiri…I…I swear, if it's not you…" her voice was choked up into sobs as the boy embraced her.

"Hey, don't cry. You know ya look weak when you cry."

Mochi gave him a half-hearted punch, and he chuckled. Then, his face became serious. He pulled her to arm's length. "What happened?" he demanded. He looked up to Gohan. "What made you two die?"

* * *

The boy waved his hands defensively. "Hey, hey, we're not gonna do anything."

"Just answer a few questions, please," Kabochi tried to amend things.

"Wait, who _are_ you guys?" Trunks asked, moving in front of Anpanai, as well. Since she was the girl, he was obliged to protect her.

"I'm Kabochi," Kabochi told him, "And this is Domburi (or Higero, who was dragonaruke's character). Who are you guys?"

"I'm Odeni," Odeni growled, "The one who'll kick your ass if you touch Anpanai here."

"I'm Goten!" Goten waved cheerily. "I'm seven years old!"

"The name's Trunks."

Domburi frowned a little bit at Odeni. "Now, about the questions…where do you guys come from and what are your objections?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Anpanai chuckled, moving past the small "bridge" formed in front of her. "We came to defeat the monster that killed our family.

"Ha, you think you can get through this forest that easy?" Domburi challenged. "You'd have to get through us, first."

Anpanai cocked her head in confusion. "But why? Isn't this forest free to everyone?"

"No, of course not," Kabochi told her, "Since the human population has been destroying so much of the forest, we've decided to put an end to it. We're the guardians of this forest! We make sure that only the most worthy of people enter this forest."

"…I see," Anpanai said blankly. "Well, that's nice an' all, but we have to get going." She stepped forward to move ahead, but Domburi quickly stepped in her way. "Hey, kid, didn't anything we just said go through your head?" He knocked on Anpanai's forehead, making her whimper and hold her head.

In a flash, Odeni's fist was implanted into Domburi's face, his own going a bright, bright red. "Don't you _dare_ touch her! I warned you!"

"Hey, hey," Anpanai tried to amend, "I'm fine, Odeni, see?" She pointed to her forehead, to signify that she had obtained no brain damage. Trunks and Goten began to snicker once they realized what was fueling Odeni's anger, and Rhubi had a smug smile on her face.

* * *

"I see," Onigiri nodded gravely, his magenta eyes glinting dangerously.

"I tried all I could," Gohan clenched a trembling fist, "But she still died before me!"

Mochi, seeing this, stepped up to her boyfriend. "Hey, Gohan…it's nothing. I'm okay. See?"

"Yeah. You're okay…and dead." Gohan said bitterly, taking no comfort in her words. It was all his fault. If only he had stepped in front of that blast. If only he had been there for her. If only…if only…

But "if only's" weren't going to help now, were they? This was the present. And the present led to the future. That was where he needed to look. With a deep sigh, he took Mochi's hand, and looked at Onigiri straight in the eye. "Let's move forward."

Those three words had many more meanings than one.

* * *

Anpanai, frustrated, raked a hand through her choppy, chin-length hair. The two boys—Domburi and Odeni—had been fighting for a pretty long time now, both verbally and physically. And the insults that were being given—well, let's just say that they weren't appropriate for Trunks and Goten, who had been ordered by Kabochi to put leaves in their ears and go spend their limitless free time elsewhere.

Odeni, however, was fighting on Anpanai's behalf. That sickening bastard had the nerve to even lay a finger on poor Anpanai…he'd never forgive him!

Meanwhile, Rhubi sat next to Anpanai, looking equally as frustrated. Why did her brother have to be so…violent? Even though she knew it was for a girl he liked, it didn't mean he had to go and pick a fight with whomever he pleased. They were on a _mission_. To save Earth.

She could only hope that this wouldn't last long.

* * *

**So, yeah, there's your chapter.**

**Rant: You know what? No offense, but I am starting to HATE random Japanese words like "baka" or "nani" or "onna" in fanfictions. I know I probably may be guilty of doing this a couple times, but sometimes it gets so out of hand that I just have to stop reading the stories. So I shall make up a word for this "Enpanlish." Please, do not be Enpanese!**

**Anpanai: Please? (puppy eyes)**

**Odeni: (eye twitch)**

**Vegeta: So when are you going to start putting in the star of this story? Hm?**

**W.O.T.L.: Hm? But Anpanai's already there.**

**Vegeta: NO! IDIOT! I mean ME!**

**W.O.T.L.: Oh. (blinks) Well, most of the next chapter is mainly gonna be your thoughts, and introspectiveness on your own personal life, while you wander around in Hell.**

**Vegeta: (smirks) I see. Wise choice, human. Wiiiiiise choice. **

**Read and review, please!**


	56. The Lone Saiyan's Decision

Chapter 56:

Two white-booted feet implanted themselves in a not-too-unfamiliar territory. One that had also been marked as his own; since he was the most powerful being in Hell, he had staked his claim among the rest of the pathetic souls there. He listened to the far-off wails of those who had just been damned, and he couldn't help but smirk. After all, more "visitors" simply meant more servants for him. How satisfying.

And so why did he want to go back?

The last time he was here, he'd had no regrets; after all, Kakarot was the one killing Frieza, and he knew everything would be fine. And when he had killed himself in a vain attempt to kill Buu, he knew he had redeemed himself one last time.

So what was holding him back? What made him so itchy to go back? Was it Bulma? No, he knew she'd be safe. Kakarot? Ha, Hell no. Trunks? Well, yes, maybe, he _was_ his son. But Vegeta knew he could take care of himself; he was pretty powerful, heck, maybe he was as powerful as him. Or stronger. Was it…Anpanai?

There seemed to be something about her that made him worry. A lot. Was it her innocence? Did he worry that she would become battle-hardened and corrupted? Was it her childishness, her inability to grasp true reality? Did he worry that she would not see the dire circumstances of her situation…and face the consequences? Was it the fact that she was alive and he wasn't?

No, it was none of those things, though he did worry.

Was it…that he loved her like a father and didn't want anything to happen to her? Had he become to softened by the peace that he had actually allowed himself to want to nurture her himself? He smirked ruefully. Maybe he had.

He seated himself on a nearby rock. He thought of how much like that blasted Kakarot she was. Would things have been different if he had raised her himself? Would she have been the Mitashi he wanted, not the Anpanai he knew?

Would he have loved her more?

...No.

The Anpanai here was so good and heartwarming, so loveable and young that he couldn't have wished for anything better, even though he would never tell anyone that.

Maybe, just maybe, he had Kakarot to thank for that. For raising her to be so pure. And maybe, just maybe, that boy—Odeni—would be good for her.

Sure, he was pretty weak, compared to them, but, then again, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien weren't even as strong as he was. And even though his slight weakness hindered him, he never stopped protecting Anpanai. He never stopped protecting his daughter.

He liked that.

So, with a small bit of hesitance, he raised his head to the sky and smirked, hoping that Odeni would hear him, even faintly. "I give you my blessings!" he shouted. "You hear me, brat? Take care of my daughter! Take _good_ care of her!"

**You like, you like? Just a little bit of Vegetaness in there for your reading pleasure. I have to admit, I was kind of feeling down because I only got two reviews on the last chapter…guess I kinda deserved it though, LOL.**

**So, all I'm going to ask for is five reviews on this one, if not more. Come on, I know you can do it. But thanks for reading!**

**...Please?**

**Anpanai: Read and review, please! **


	57. Meets and Greets

Chapter 57:

**Greetings from London!**

**I'm on vacation with my family right now…but I still have the decency to write for you—be grateful!**

* * *

Anpanai sighed. It was starting to grate on her nerves every time Odeni and Domburi growled at each other. The two had finally come to a little treaty between each other, and war was temporarily ceased. That didn't stop them from shooting a few nasty looks here and there every so often, but at least it wasn't physical and they could move on with their journey.

Anpanai tuned into her senses once more. The power was huge; enormous, and they didn't have any advantages. Being at peace for quite some time had made them all a bit rusty, at least rustier than they had been the year before. But they had what they had, and, hey, maybe, with luck, they could find a little bit of dormant power inside them to defeat the monster. Of course, that wasn't something very heavily relied on, because it would require somebody to get hurt, and nobody seemed to want to be a volunteer. When Anpanai searched out the power again, it didn't seem as overwhelming as before. In fact, it seemed…peaceful; at rest. Was the monster that had killed their friends, killed their family, and all they had ever known…sleeping?

Now that she thought about it, it _did_ look like it was getting a bit late. What time was it? She looked back at Goten and Trunks, and they looked like they were hanging on to consciousness by a thread. She turned around to tell them that maybe they should stop and rest for a bit, but she found most of them already on the ground, snoring.

Finding herself unable to fall asleep, she scaled the nearest, largest tree, and sat, knees pulled up to her chest, and stared at the almost-full moon.

* * *

"So this is fighter heaven?" Mochi looked around in delight, eyes roaming the whole place. It was incredible; fighters were everywhere, sparring, training, meditating, and more. It made her almost itch to go and join them; she was so anxious she could hardly stand it.

Gohan grinned at her; it had been the first time his girlfriend had smiled in a pretty long while, and he was simply overjoyed to see her happy again. Plus, he would be able to train extra hard here, and defeat the horrid monster that had killed them all. Things were finally starting to go their way.

"Hey, Gohan!" a familiar voice called out to him. Gohan whirled around to see Krillin, waving his arms wildly to catch his attention. "Over here!"

"Hey Krillin!" Gohan jogged over to the short fighter, allowing Mochi time to catch up with Onigiri. "How've you been?"

"Oh, well, you know. Dead." Krillin chuckled flatly. "We're all here, though, and I trust the kids."

"Fool! How can you put all your hopes into them? They are children! I'm sure they'll end up here just like the rest of us." Gohan grimaced and gave a weak smile to the approaching Piccolo, who had a sour expression on his face. Piccolo looked Gohan up and down. "Hmph. You're going to need more training, kid, or all that muscle you have will flab."

"Hello to you, too, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan grinned. "Miss me?"

"Hmph." Despite the situation, Piccolo cracked a small grin. "Good to see ya, kid."

* * *

**This is foreshadowing for the next chapter. There will be action!**

**Anpanai: Good! I'm itching for a fight!**

**W.O.T.L.: Whoa…you followed me to England?**

**Vegeta: I did too, brat, to make sure you weren't slacking off.**

**Mochi: (raises hand) Guilty as charged.**

**W.O.T.L.: Well, you can come out now, Odeni.**

**Odeni: (comes out from under rock)**

**W.O.T.L.: I'm sorry if these chapters are really boring, but they are needed for the continuation of the story. Okay? ^^**

**Everyone: Read and review, please! We promise the chapters will get longer! Oh, and by the way, would anyone out there like to beta read for me? It'll help the chapters get out faster~~**


	58. True Colors

Chapter 58:

Anpanai was shaken from her thoughts by an obvious explosion. She gasped, and stood up on her branch, now fully alert. Tuning into her senses, she flew off in the direction of the disturbance. And it turned out that the overwhelming power level led straight there. Forgetting all strategy and plans, she gritted her teeth and raced forward, the wind stinging her cheeks red and whipping through her short hair.

Quickly the dark greenness of the trees underneath her gave way to barren, desert land. Anpanai squinted her eyes, and, with her excellent eyesight, she was able to make out a figure standing stock-still, its facial expression totally calm. Powerful, yet controlled waves of energy emanated from him, and Anpanai noted this as she landed to stand in front of him. From what she could see his skin was very pale, so pale, in face, that it shone in the moonlight. Two narrow, purple eyes squinted themselves at her, and Anpanai could have sworn he was wearing lipstick. He had long black hair, going to his shoulders, and he donned a red scarf, which made manifested itself under the bright moon. Trousers covered his legs, and yet he wore no shirt, allowing his bare chest to shine.

He sneered at her, and it almost made Anpanai want to throw up. She mustered up all her courage, and spoke.

"W-who are you? And why did you kill my family?" What she had been hoping would be a loud bellow came out as a meek little squeak. She mentally cursed herself.

"Simple." His voice seemed to make shivers run up and down her spine. "It was my job."

"Job? _Job_?" To think that the murder of her friends and family—a simple job? "You bastard!" Forgetting her senses, she charged up to super Saiyan and rushed at him. But she never even reached him.

She felt a sharp pain racing up her back, as if she was being stabbed a million times over. Her vision blurred.

"What's wrong? Going down already? Tch. That's pathetic."

"N-no…" Anpanai's vision was fading in and out. She threw some haphazard punches through the air. "I'm not down yet." Her back was burning.

"It's no use," the voice spoke again. "I injected poison inside of you. It's only a matter of time now before it kills you."

Going down this way? Vegeta would never let her hear the end of it. With a growl, she broke free from the man's grasp. She stood in a clumsy stance, blood dripping down her body in dark red streaks, her hair damp from sweat. She bit her lip so hard it bled, and her appearance gave her a wild, almost feral look.

"I hate you," she spat. "I hate you so much."

The man grinned, and his sharp teeth shone. "Flattery will get you nowhere, child." Anpanai grimaced; just his voice made her want to crawl away in fear. She lunged at him, though, throwing a crooked punch, which he easily dodged. She was seeing double now, and the dark of the night wasn't helping, either. When she tried to throw a kick, he simply grabbed her leg and swiftly pulled it upwards, making Anpanai flip upside-down painfully, augmenting the throbbing in her head.

He repeatedly kicked her in the back, in the spot that the poison had been injected. Anpanai refused to scream out, no matter how much it burned. But it felt like her back was on fire and constantly exploding. "I won't…be defeated," she rasped.

"What's that? Coming back for more?"

Slowly, Anpanai dropped out of Super Saiyan mode, her weakened state intensifying the pain. Tears began to leak from her eyes and she vainly tried to get out of the grasp. With a thump, she felt herself thrown to the ground. She coughed as dust kicked up in her eyes.

She heard the fading shouts of "Anpanai" as the world began to go black. Her last thought was, "Wow, this is embarrassing."

**So there's your chapter! I've introduced the bad guy. Sorry it's short, but hey, two chaps in one day! I'm pretty proud of myself.**

**Vegeta: (eating a churro) You shouldn't be proud of anything. All you did today was eat ice cream, lay around, and make out with a wax version of—**

**W.O.T.L.: That's ENOUGH, Veggie!**

**Anpanai: Yeah, you don't have to be so mean!**

**Odeni: …You don't even have any idea what's going on, do you Anpanai?**

**Anpanai: No clue.**

**Odeni: ._.**

**Well, read and review!**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm going to ask you a question that you can answer in your reviews. I want to know what you would do to me, as in physically, if I ended the story right here or abandoned it. It makes me feel loved, you know, in a sick, twisted, messed up sort of way.**

**So, yeah!**


	59. Just Who Is This Guy?

Chapter 59:

**Okay, before we get started, please read this.**

**First of all, I'd like to thank you all for 200 FREAKING REVIEWS! Incredible! I'd never thought it's become like this.**

**Second, after being on a much-needed hiatus to read a few other stories, I realized with a sneaking suspicion that Anpanai could, in fact, be a Mary Sue.**

**So here's where you guys come in. I need your constructive criticism to come out here. If you want to give me compliments, fine, great, but try to find SOMETHING wrong. Okay? Great!**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

"A tournament?" Mochi blinked as her confusion turned to rage. "Onigiri, don't you know that there are KIDS down there in Earth fighting to save our planet? And you want Gohan and I to join a tournament?"

Onigiri shrugged. "I never said it would be for fun. Think of it as a chance to fight strong opponents, test yourself. You could get stronger, you know."

"I don't need to be just 'stronger'," Mochi said testily, shifting her weight to either foot. "I need to be strong _enough_. Enough so I can actually help and not be a stupid damsel in distress."

Gohan chose this moment to interject. "Hey, now, Mochi, you're FAR from a damsel in distress. You're really strong for a human, take my word for it. You just need to learn to back down when the guys fight."

Mochi cut her glaring eyes at Gohan, who faltered a little under the gaze. "You do realize you just made this situation ten times worse, right?"

"…Yes."

Onigiri waited patiently as Mochi chased her boyfriend around, shouting curses and yelling that she "would kill him again with her own bare hands and use his blood to write 'sexist pig' on his face. Things like that.

* * *

Anpanai felt a coolness on her head as she felt the darkness begin to recede. Bright red spots dotted through her vision, which she knew was daylight. She opened her eyes finally to see the face of a very concerned boy. Odeni? Yes. Next to him was a girl looking almost exactly like him. Rhubi, of course. And Goten and Trunks, and Domburi, and Kabochi. Yes, they were all here. But she spotted a new face. It looked familiar.

Odeni spoke. "Anpanai? Can you speak?"

Anpanai swallowed and croaked out, "Yeah, I can talk." She sat up woozily, only to be pushed down by quite a few hands.

"Hey, rest a little," Kabochi suggested. "Take it easy. You've had a rough night, haven't you?"

A few grim chuckles were heard.

"You were asleep for a long time," Goten yelled, obviously exaggerating.

"And there were these HUGE and BLOODY cuts on your back!" Trunks added.

"Yeah, and there was this weird green stuff coming out of it, too! And your face was all bloody, like a monster! Trunks even wet his pants!"

"I did not," Trunks growled, blushing.

"The point is, you were hurt, badly," Odeni simplified for Anpanai, who was turning an odd color of green.

"It turned out there was poison inside you," Rhubi said, "and you were fading fast."

"We came as quick as we could back here, and that's where we found Gaea here wandering around."

So, that was Gaea! She looked so different, though, way beyond her years. Her hair had been cut short, to her chin now, and there were two long braids down either side of her face, with beads at the ends. She now wore a tan-colored tunic with a brown belt, and a quiver of arrows upon her back. Sandals adorned her feet.

The only thing that had changed about her face was that where there had once been a smile full of hope was now a dark look of despair.

"Gaea was able to make a medicine out of herbs to heal you," Odeni explained, directing Anpanai's attention back to him. "But her whole entire village had been killed earlier." His face darkened. "I think you know who did it, don't you?"

Anpanai bit her lip and nodded. "I-I fought him."

Gaea turned pleading eyes to her. "Please…please tell who did. Please tell who bad man is. Must avenge village."

Anpanai nodded, understanding, and despite the protests, she sat up straight.

She breathed in. "Okay."

* * *

Vegeta growled at the cowering "villains" before him. "Tell me!" he roared, sharp, white teeth glinting with bloodlust, "Tell me who it is that killed them, and I MIGHT spare your pitiful souls from disappearance."

"H-he was our creation," Gero squeaked out. "He was mixed with Android 17, Frieza, myself, and Cell." He flinched when Vegeta stepped closer, growling.

"I _knew_ you idiots would pull off something like this," he said. "I knew you would try and give us hell. But this? Pitiful. Simply pitiful."

Each word bit them painfully, but they "stood" their ground.

"Well, that'll show you!" Frieza snarled. "I-it'll show you we're not a force to be reckoned with!" He shrunk back when Vegeta glared at him. "…your majesty," he added.

Vegeta sneered at him before turning a hard face back to the sky. He needed to get back. And _fast._

**And there you go! Your chapter! I hope you like it, I'm particularly proud of this one.**

**So, like I said, please give me feedback on Anpanai's character. I thought I'd do some revising, and so I think this will help.**

**Much thanks! Gratzi! Merci! Danken! **


End file.
